DigiPartners
by Gamerkid134
Summary: Same idea as pokepartners, but with digimon instead. Same rule apply to this story as Pokepartners except to the age because digimon don't have ages and I'll allow both digimon and human and digimon and digimon pairing. Characters like Kari and TK will be season two version, not season 1.
1. Story Rules

If you have any request for digipartners please leave me a request on review, make sure you have everything you want on it before posting.


	2. Angel(F Patamon) x Chibi(F DemiVeemon)

Angel(F White Patamon) x Chibi(F Pink DemiVeemon)

Two young happy-go-lucky teenage best friends have sexy lesbian sex in a private rocky shelter at the beach in a resort.

* * *

The sun is shining and the sky is clear as a white Patamon was lying on the lounging chair enjoying the sun on her skin. She's wearing a light-blue half-skimpy bikini with floral art. She was looking up at the blue sky when a pink DemiVeemon came into her sights.

"Hi Chibi." the Patamon said. "Hello Angel." Chibi greeted back at her. Chibi was wearing a half-skimpy bikini just like Angel, but her's was red with a fiery art on it. The two were best friends, both with moderate sized breast.

"Come on! Quit lounging in the sun and let's play." Chibi said happily. Angel giggles and got up and the two headed in the water.

The two were swimming together until Angel splashes some water at Chibi, who made as mischievous grin and splash some water back at the Patamon. A splash fight started between the two. Chibi made a big splash at her, making her cover her face. "Nice try." Angel said as she uncover her face to find that Chibi is not in front of her anymore. "Chibi?" she said looking around for her.

Suddenly a splash erupted from behind as Chibi grabs Angel from behind with her hands on Angel's breast,squeezing them and making her yelp but also giggle, blushing. "You like doing this, huh~!?" Angel ask with a smug expression, which Chibi nods teasingly. Angel manages to turn around completely because Chibi wasn't holding her tightly and started to grab and squeeze Chibi's breasts, saying, "How would like my own touch~!?"

Making Chibi yelp and laugh, blushing too. The two girls laughed and Angel started to move back, but slipped on a rock and fell down, bringing Chibi down with her into the water, accidentally kissing each other in the lips!

The two separated, both blushing from the awkward accident. "S-sorry, I slipped." Angel said. "Oh, don't worry about that! Come on, let's head to the showers." Chibi said helping Angel up. They nod and got out of the water, getting their respectable towels and heading into the shower room. When they got to the changing rooms next to the shower room, they take off their bikinis, put their towels on and headed into the showers.

The two share a shower together to wash the seawater and sand off their bodies. Chibi and Angel were facing away from each other out of embarrassment, both were fluster over the fact they kissed each other. Recalling that moment and the hot water splashing on their bodies turned them on, the water running down their bodies over their breast and nipples.

Both Angel and Chibi started to unconsciously rub their breast and their nipples, trailing down to their slits and clitorises, even starting to finger their folds. They both moan out in pleasure before stopping from the sound of the other before the climax. They look at looked at themselves and each other.

Their slits were slightly opened enough to show a little pink and their nipples and clits were hard and erect. They both giggled and blushed at each other. "Let's continue this somewhere more private." Chibi said as she turns off the water.

The two headed into a private rocky shelter. Wearing their bikini's and carrying with them some sunscreen. Chibi got a big fresh towel and lay it down on a soft ground. They started to strip themselves out of their bikinis, staring at each other while stripping slowly and sexily as they can. With that, Chibi lied on her back.

"Make sure to rub the sunscreen all over my body okay?" Angel blushed at the thought that entered her head. "E-every part?" she ask stuttering. Chibi smiles seductively at her. "Yes, Every Single Part."

Angel smiles with a red face as she applies the sunscreen on her hands and moves to she's on her knees under Chibi as she started rubbing her shoulders and arms. Then she headed to her breast and rub them rather well, squeezing them and massaging them as well, even rubbing the nipples as well. Chibi moans from the pleasure as she gets up and started doing the same to her.

Angel starts to feel warm at the actions as she goes to Chibi's face and kisses her as they use one of their hands to grope the other's breast while using the other to use the other to oil the back and butt. The two started grinding their pussies together as they continue the passionate moment. The two climax, spraying their juices on each other.

Angel wanted more and turns around, showing her slit to Chibi as they started eating each other out, moaning and gigging from the pleasurable and ticklish feeling. Both spray on each other again moments later and lay on each other.

The two were catching their breaths as the sun went down, "I feel...so warm inside." Angel said as they lay on each other. "Me too." Chibi replied back. The two were fondling the other's breast as they start to feel warmer. Wanting more of this, Chibi said, Let's go to our room." Angel smiles as they get up, pack their things and head off, not bothering to put their bikinis on again.

The two enter their room as they are sharing. They proceeded to wash off in the shower. The two then hopped onto the bed, but instead of sleeping, they started dancing in front of each other. The two giggles and blush at the sight of their breast bouncing and their buttocks jiggling from the dance movements.

Chibi couldn't stand it and lunges at Angel, kissing her completely on the lips. Angel was shocked, but allowed Chibi to do as she pleases. "Let's play a game." Chibi said with a grin. Angel shares her grin with her own. "What kind of game?" she ask. "We'll rub our slits with each other to make the other cum first. The loser will have to be submissive to the winner who will molest the loser's body in whatever way humiliating." Chibi explains. Angel smirks and said, "You're on!" she stated.

Chibi moved so their slits were touching each other, then they started grinding each other roughly and quickly. As this happens, Chibi starts moaning and shuddering, showing she's close to her orgasm. "Aw nearly at your limit? I guess that means you're mine." Angel gloats looking at her face. Chibi shakes her head, "I won't give up!" she then pushes her pussy at Angel hard and twisted her body left and right, which causes Angel to be paralyzed in pleasure.

Soon Angel let out a long moan as she cums hard around Chibi's lower reigons. At this, Chibi sprays her juices all over Angel. "I... lost?" Angel ask herself in disbelief. "You did." Chibi said with a wide smile. Angel just smiles and said. "Well then, I'm the loser and you're the winner." she gets up and lay on the bed on her back. "Any embarrassment I feel is yours to form."

Chibi smiles and climbs over Angel. She places her paws over Angel's breast and rubs and squeezes them roughly, as well as grind back to her slit hard. Angel shudders and moans from her purposely helpless situation. This pushes Chibi to twist and pull at Angel's nipples. This causes Angel to cry out as she cums, she was gasping before she was put into a passionate kiss by Chibi. She then started to be gentle again as she starts to tickle Angel's nipples, getting giggles from the Patamon.

After the ordeal, the two then lay on the bed together. The two were still hugging and kissing each other as they lay there still naked and soaked in their fluids. "We'll need another shower." Angel said, feeling Chibi's body on her own. "That can wait to morning." Chibi explained, feeling her eyes droop. "Alright then, we'll have a shower in the morning... together." she said the last part swoonly. The two fell asleep in the warmth of each other.


	3. Dexter(M Human) x F Andromon

Dexter(M Human) x F Andromon

Andromon has develop unfamiliar feelings and went to her tamer to figure out what's wrong with her.

* * *

Dexter was walking through the canyon area exploring the areas around it. He had a red vest on with tan shorts. His hair was red and he had a pair of sunglasses on his head. He was looking around seeing if there's anything of interest around for him to see. "Man, nothing good around here." he grumbled. "Is something wrong?" a female voice sounded behind him. "Gah!" he jumped and turned around. He turn to see the Andromon behind him, though this one though was different than the usual one. This one was a female and unlike the male ones, she had a slimmer build than a male Andromon, was shorter, and the armor on her arms was more slim and less bulky. "There doesn't seem to be anything around here." he answers her. "My map shows it is a barren valley." she replied. "Barren is right, is there anything close by?" Dexter ask her. "Just a cave." Dexter looks up to see the sun went down. "I guess we should go there then. Lead the way." The Andromon nodded before walking ahead of Dexter.

They arrived at the cave in a couple hours, as nightfall started to set in. Dexter went and started a fire as he took out some food for them to eat. "My body does not require food to survive." "Just offering in case you want some." he said with a smile. He begins eating next to his Digimon as she watches him. The two met at a abandoned factory after she was left injured from a recent digimon attack, she would've been deleted if it weren't for him. It had taken some time to get her data all patched up, but it all paid out in the end. After that, a digivice appeared into his hand, signaling that they're partners. Ever since then, they've just been traveling the digital world.

Dexter lays down on the floor relaxing on the floor looking at his Digimon. "You should try and get some sleep." he suggested. "It's okay, I'll keep watch for a bit." she said to him. He smiled before yawning and resting his head on the cave floor. Andromon stares out into the night sky as she thinks about her time with her partner. She had been extremely lucky that he managed to save her or she would be data in the wind. Even though she's been her partner and help him out when needed to, she felt like that wasn't enough. It confused her as she was feeling odd around him.

Feeling concerned, she went to her tamer, "Dexter, please wake up." "Huh, wha?" he grumbled turning towards Andromon. "S..something strange is happening to me." she told him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well I'm feeling rather warm even though it's not hot here. and fidgety as well." she said. "That's odd."

"And this happens whenever I think about you." she explained. Now she really had his attention. "Thinking... about me?" he repeated the words to her. "Yes. Nonstop thoughts of you keep coming to me." Dexter looks away a bit, already knowing what the problem is. "What's the problem?" his partner asked again. "Well, you see..." This time he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. "It's love." "Love?" she repeated. "Yes, all those feelings of warm and fidgety is all symptoms of love." She blushed at hearing what that meant.

"Does that help you understand the feeling?" he ask. "Yes" she nodded. "Any more questions?" he ask. "Does this feel odd?" she held his cheeks before leaning down and pressing her lips against his. Dexter face turned red when she kissed her, but doesn't move away from her as she does this. Soon she pulled back while looking away. Dexter blushes reddens as he takes in the reality that his digimon kissed him. "H-how was it for you?" Dexter ask her. "Odd, but nice." "That's good. It was nice for me too." he said with a smile. She smiled at hearing that.

"So what you want to do?" "I'm not sure. I've never encountered this." "We'll go slow." he said as he starts to take off his shorts. She blushed at seeing a slight bulge in his underwear. Then he slips down the underwear and sat down on the ground. She stared at his slightly stiff cock. "I think one would start licking it." he said. She blushes, but she lowered her head down and took a slight lick of it. Dexter gasp at the touch of her tongue as his shaft twitched from it. Seeing it react like that, she began to lick more. Dexter moans out softly as his digimon continues on with her actions. 'This is awesome.' he thought.

Andromon went and started to place her mouth over it. Dexter hissed as she began to move her head up and down. He places his hand on her head, stroking it softly. She gripped his hips to get more inside her mouth. Dexter was surprised that her mouth was warmer than he thought. "I'm...gonna cum." he groaned. she looked up at him when he said that, but kept sucking. He groaned while holding her head down as his dick twitched. She can feel fluid flowing into her mouth.

She pulled back after he finishes. "So..how was it?" Dexter ask her. "Salty, but strangely good." He smiles as he said, "I enjoyed it as well. She felt herself blush a little at hearing that. He went to her and hug her softly. "I'm happy that you're my partner." Dexter said to her. She smiled and returned it. "And I'm glad you're my tamer." she said and the two shared a kiss.


	4. Lila( F Lilamon) x Celeste(F Angewomon)

Lila( F Lilamon) x Celeste(F Angewomon)

After being saved by Celeste, Lila offered a place to wash up and sleep for the night.

* * *

The sky was spotted with some small clouds as a female Lilamon name Lila was walking through a forest on her way home. It was a nice and clear day, making it perfect for this. She walked by a thorn branch and didn't notice it start to move towards her. She was humming a pleasant tune unaware of the situation she was in. Soon several of them reached out and grabbed her limbs. Lila gasp at the sudden grab and was lifted into the air. There holding her up was a Blossomon. "What are you doing?" she ask the digimon. "Gonna enjoy this body of yours." he grinned licking his lips. "What?" She gasp as she starts to struggle from his grip. He laughed as two of his tentacles went towards her groin.

"Celestial Arrow!" a voice shouted out and in the next moment, a arrow shot out and pierces the the Blossomon. He cried out and dropped Lila. When that happened, her rescuer went and attacked him up close. She used her high heels to deliver several painful kicks to his face. She was amazed at the Angewomon holding her own to the Blossomon until it gave up and ran. "Are you okay?" asked the angel digimon turning to Lila. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for helping." she said as the angel pokemon helped her up. "No trouble." "My name is Lila. What's yours?" she ask her. "Celeste." Lila smiles, but also notices her body's a little dusty from the battle, as is hers. "I'm sorry about the trouble. How about I offer you to come to my home. We can wash up." "If you want." With that, Lila leads Celeste on the road to her home.

They soon came upon a large tree. She uses the stairs that were next to the tree to climb up to the house while Celeste uses her wings. She reached a door and grabbed the key from under the rug, and she opened the door letting them inside. "Make yourself at home." spoke Lila gesturing to her home. Celeste smiles as she looks over it. It had some nice decorative plants around. complimenting the yellow wallpaper with it. "My shower room's upstairs. I don't have a bathtub, so we'll have to wash together." Lila said shyly. "That's fine." spoke Celeste. The two headed upstairs and went to the bathroom. Lila began to strip down. Lila didn't stare in respect as she does the same with her dress. Celeste looked at Lila's smooth body with average and firm breasts. She turns away as she continues disrobing herself. Lila couldn't help but peek at her as well after Celeste turns her head. Celeste's body was more mature than her own and her breasts were bigger.

With them both ready, they headed in the shower, thankfully is has enough room for two to be comfortable. Lila turned the water on as Celeste grabbed the soap. She sighs at the warm water hitting her body. "Let me help." spoke Celeste lathering her hands up. "Sure. I'll do the same." she get's the soap after she finishes. Both of them covered the other in plenty of soap. Lila giggles from the ticklish feeling on her skin. But she noticed Celeste also trail her hands across her breasts and ass. She blushes a bit from the touch, 'She's just cleaning me off.' Lila thought to herself as she starts washing Celeste as well. As she did, she marveled at how soft yet firm the ultimate's breasts felt. She starts to rub over her body slowly as well to spread the soap, but also to feel her soft skin. Like her, she then places her hands on Celeste's rump as well rubbing over it. "Mmm, right there." spoke Celeste. Lila rubs her rear a little more at her request.

Later on, they are clean and they exit the shower. Lila smiles but then noticed that the sun was already down. "If you want, since it's so late, you could sleep here." Celeste looks at her. "Are you sure you don't mind?" "Not at all." She smiles a sweet smile, her face showing her yellow eyes. The two headed towards Lila's bedroom to see the bed that can easily fit two. Both got under the covers. Celeste went in with her back towards Lila and closes her eyes. Lila gulped and crawled in close after.

She stares at Celeste's backside, blushing from the skin looking so pure. No scratches, no blemishes. 'So lucky.' Lila felt herself blushing, getting turned on by the sight of her body, her eyes draw to her hips. "Maybe I'll just have a little fun. She's sleeping by the way." she said as she went under the covers. She reached her petal-like hands out and put them on her ass. she rubs them softly as she uses her other hand to rub her own pussy. 'So soft.' she thought.

She sees Celeste's pussy and went and pushes her face in. Getting a little daring, she stuck her tongue out. She licks the folds, getting a moan from the angel digimon alongside her moan. Celeste smiles a bit from Lila' actions, Lila being unaware she's actually awake during the time. 'Mmm, her tongues not bad.' Celeste didn't expect her to take charge of this situation. She does find Lila kinda cute. Lila was getting more upfront as she reached up and grabbed Celeste's breasts. Celeste made a soft gasp at the touch as her limit comes closer to her. Lila noticed Celeste's body twitch before feeling a sweet taste hit her tongue. The taste of her juices and her fingers pumping into her vagina causes her to reach her own climax.

Lila panted and stared in shock as Celeste rolled over with a grin on her face. "C-C-Celeste?" she stutter out in embarrassment. "Someone knows how to use their tongue." she grinned. Lila blushed, "Well, uh thank you.." "My turn."she started rubbing Lila's breast. "Can this wait until tomorrow though?" "Alright." Lila smiles as she turns her back and then prepared to sleep, unaware of the Angewomon having a grin on her face.

Celeste waited to let Lila go to sleep before she made her move. She reached into her pack that she carries with her and takes out a double ended dildo. She licked one end to get it wet. With that, she then places the lubed end to Lila's opening. Lila lightly moaned in her sleep as Celeste pushed the tip in. Smiling, she sink it further into Lila's pussy. Lila let out a louder moan as Celeste kept going. "mmph..Huh?" Lila groans as she was woken up from the pleasure. "Whoops, my bad." giggled Celeste who didn't stop pushing the dildo in. "Ahh! You..snuck it under me!" she said through slurred moans coming from her mouth. "Well consider it payback." Lila nods seeing she does deserve it as she takes a moan.

With that, Celeste hugs behind Lila's body as she positions the other end towards her pussy, which she started sinking on it. Both moaned out in pleasure. Lila shudders as Celeste's breast push against her back as she also squeezes Lila's breast. "Nice and firm." purred Celeste. Lila blushes from her words. "So are yours." "Especially here." purred Celeste pulling the nipples. Lila gasp at the sudden actions as her nipples were hard from her previous actions and this. "Someone's eager." grinned Celeste. "I suppose you're right." Lila said with a blush as the angel thrust into her while moving her own part in her. Both moaned as the dildo slid into their pussies with each thrust. The new sensation causes Lila to moan out as she was brought to her orgasm. "Already? We just started." grinned Celeste. "I never had this before. It's so amazing." She said as she rides out her orgasm. Celeste smiles and kept thrusting until he climaxed as well.

The two of them panted after they finished. "Wow." panted Lila. Celeste turn Lila's body around so they're face to face. "Such a cute face." Before Lila could reply, Celeste pressed her lips against hers. Lila looks shocked as the actions but before she could register it, their tongues twirl around each other as she kisses her back. Celeste grabbed and kneaded Lila's ass without breaking the kiss. Lila does the same to Celeste's ass as they kiss for a little while before separating. "Thank you." Lila said shyly. "For?" Celeste ask. "For saving me, for bathing with me, for staying with me." "No problem." The embraced before closing their eyes and going to sleep.


	5. M Dynasmon x F Crusadermon

M Dynasmon x F Crusadermon

A relaxing rest at a hot spring becomes even hotter, and it's not because of the water.

* * *

The hot springs was covered in mist from the steam of the water. "Ah, that hits the spot." came a feminine voice. She heard footsteps nearby her. "Who's there?" "Oh sorry for disturbing you." a voice spoke out a it appeared to be a Dynasmon, one of her teammates. "Ah, hello Dynasmon." He smiles. "Hello Crusadermon. What are you doing here?" "Relaxing. Care to join?" "Actually I was on my way here to relax as well." he said as he slips in after saying it.

Crusadermon and Dynasmon relaxed in the hot water. Crusadermon lower herself down a bit so the water edge was at her neck. She idly noticed her feet rub up against Dynasmon's. She made a slight gasp as she moves a bit so that her feet aren't touching him, blushing as he hope he didn't felt that. "You alright?" asked Dynasmon seeing her blush. "O-oh yeah I'm fine." she said hastily. "You sure?" "Yeah." she answers. "Alright." he shrugged. He move over a little to her. She noticed, but stayed perfectly still. She actually smiled at the thought of him close. Pretty soon their arms were touching. Crusadermon look down to see him close to her. 'We're touching.' she thought. Her face even reddens at the feeling.

"You quite close you know?" she ask with a smile. "Oh! Sorry!" he spoke scooting away. "It's okay." He smiled as he went to hold her hand as well. She blushed a little and stayed close. Crusadermon looks at Dynasmon's body. "I didn't realize how handsome he was." she said to herself. "What was that?" he asked looking at her. "Oh nothing." she said with a blush. "It's okay. You can tell me." he said kindly. "I didn't realize how handsome you were." she admitted. Dynasmon blushes at the answer. "T-thank you. You're beautiful to me as well." he admitted. This time she blushed even more. "I felt this way for a long time about you." Dynasmon added. "Really?" He smiles as he moves his arms around her. "Yes." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

He can feel her skin on his own as he blushes. Crusadermon looks at him. "Is there more as to why you came here?" she ask. "Uh, well, maybe." he remarked. "What that is?" Dynasmon then move so he's over Crusadermon. Crusadermon blushed as their faces were so close. He then press his lips to hers softly. She gasped, but quickly started to kiss back. He wrap his arms around her as they wrestle their tongues in each other's mouths. Then he pulled back and surprised her by picking her up bridal style. "Wha- H-hey!" she get's out in surprise. "Let's take this upstairs." She smiles shyfully as he carries her off.

He made it to the top room and walked up to the bed while kissing her. She kisses him back as he lowers her on the bed. He stayed on top and trailed his claws down her body. Crusadermon shudders as the claws make her shiver. Dynasmon lightly kissed her neck. She made a soft sound as she hugs his body tightly. She starts to moan from pleasure as she feels his tongue going down. He licked each part of her body before making it between her legs. She starts to let out a cute moan as she feels his tongue brushes her clitoris. 'Sweet.' he thought tasting some of her juices. He started licking even more of it, getting sweet moan from the female digimon. "Ah~!" moaned Crusadermon. He started licking even more of it, giving a sweet moan from the female digimon. She wrap her legs around his head as he licks on.

Dynasmon was blown away at how much kept coming out the more he licked. He ket on licking at the sweet juices as they come. Crusadermon was starting to lose it. With that, Dynasmon moves away and climbs over her. That's when she looked down. She sees a 9 inch shaft between his legs. Dynasmon moves so he's over crusadermon. "Are you ready?" She nodded. With that, Dynasmon started pushing into her. It was snug inside as he had to go ahead and put a little extra push. Crusadermon moans out as the shaft enters her and gives her pleasure. "So tight." he groaned. He hugs around her as he starts to move in and out of her.

Both were stunned at the pleasure that raced up their spines. Dynasmon kisses his neck repeatedly as he continues to thrusting. "So big." moaned Crusadermon. "And you're so tight." Dynasmon moaned out after. He lifts her into a sitting position and bounces her up and down gently. This caused both to pant louder. Crusadermon hugs him snugly as she moans in pleasure. "So warm." grunted Dynasmon. The two moan out as they kiss passionately. Soon they felt pressure inside both their bodies. 'Am I close?' they both thought. They got their answer as they let go.

He feels her juices spilling on him and he spills his seed in her. Both were amazed at the hot feeling. They both lay down to rest a bit. "Wow." Dynasmon got out. "Yeah wow." she said back. The two hugged each other as they feel tired. "Wanna do this again in the future?" "Definitely." The two share a kiss as the fall asleep.

(4 months later)

Both smiled at seeing a young Kotemon practice. The two smiled in pride at their daughter as Crusadermon nuzzles Dynasmon.


	6. Lester(Male human)XFilia(Female Guilmon)

Lester(Male human)XFilia(Female Guilmon)

A female Guilmon who has a crush on her tamer finally confesses her feelings after a fun time in the lake. Leading to another fun time, though this time it's more erotic.

The sun rose up over a campsite as two figures were starting to wake up. One a large bipedal red lizard-like creature with red scales. The other, a young human in a orange t-shirt and green shorts. Both sat up before yawning. "Morning Filia. How was your sleep?" the human ask. "Nice." yawned the lizard. "Glad to hear that." Lester said as he begins to get up. Filia slowly stood up. "So what are you up for today?" he ask her. "Not sure." Lester reaches into a pack and takes out a map to see if anything strikes his attention. He caught sight of a lake that was close to the area, "Up for a little swimming?" "Sure." she nodded.

The two started packing their gear and headed off to the lake. All the while Filia stared at the back of Lester's ass. While it isn't easy to notice, she was blushing. And this wasn't the first time she stared. She had been staring at it, plus other features of him for some time now. She really really liked her partner. Filia wanted to tell him how she feels, but doesn't know how to start.

Soon they made it to the lake. "Well you can go right in, I'll go and change." he said reaching into his pack for a trunks and towel. She shyly nodded before walking near the edge. She took a testing dip with her tail in the water, feeling it nice and cool. She slowly lowered herself in the water. She sighs as she starts to swim around, enjoying playing in the water.

"Back." called Lester. She heard his voice and turned to see him. Her eyes widened and her maw fell open slightly. She can see his well built, dark skinned body, with a towel covering his waist. 'Wow.' She found him very handsome when he looks like this. He walked over and slowly lowered into the water. "Sorry I took so long. How you feeling?" he ask her. "F-Fine." He starts to swim around a bit alongside Filia enjoying each other company. All the while Filia tried to keep her gaze above the water.

After a little while, the two went back on shore. All the while Filia was finding it harder to control herself. "Hah, It' so nice to swim isn't it?" Lester ask in joy. She nodded. He then noticed that Filia seems distracted by something. "Is something the matter?" She shook her head. "It's okay to talk to me you know." "So what is it?" Filia felt the last control break as she faced him. Lester was surprised to see her so close to him. Then she pressed her lips against his. Lester was wide eyed at this as he feels her mouth touching his. Lester can feel her firm breast press to his chest as she hugs him as well. 'Wow, her lips are soft.' he thought.

He started to open his mouth a bit. Filia went ahead and eagerly pushed her tongue in and wrapped it around his own. 'She's so eager.' he thought as she suckles it, feeling a little happy, he returns the kiss. He pulled her close while she was sighing in joy inside. After the while of making out, the two separated. "Wh-where did that come from?" he ask her blushing. "I like you, and I can't take it anymore." she confessed to him. Lester's face flushed in embarrassment from the confession. "What do you mean?" "This." she pressed her lips against his again while reaching down towards his towel. Lester moaned when he felt Filia's paws touching his groan. She kept kissing him while rubbing the flaccid cock.

While Filia wasn't holding him, he found himself unable to move. 'Why can't I stop her?' As soon as his cock became fully erect, she separated from the kiss. This time she leaned down and gave the tip a lick. "Ah!" he gasp out from the feeling of her tongue. Filia moaned at feeling the salty taste on her tongue. All this he still can't bring himself to move. "Am I... actually wanting this?" he ask himself.

He looked down and couldn't help but hold her head down. She can feel his hands on the top of her head as he starts to push it down on his cock. She tried to relax so she could take more of his cock. He gave Filia a moment to relax before he starts moving her head up and down. She let him use her mouth as it bobbed up and down his cock. He moan from her warm mouth and petted her head tenderly. Feeling that, she twirled her tongue around the sides. "Filia, I'm gonna cum." he said to her. She started bobbing her head herself to get his cum. "Hah...Hahh...HAHHHH!" he cries out.

He held her head as he started cumming. Her cheeks bloated out from the seed filling her mouth before she swallows it. Lester panted at the intense orgasm. Filia licks her lips to savor the taste of it. 'Delicious.' she thought as she finishes licking. So are you satified now?" he ask her. "Not even close." "Oh, what else are you interested in?" Lester ask. "Fuck my pussy." "I don't know if I have the strength to fuck you." he said teasingly. "Lean back." she growled in lust. Lester smiles and does what she said.

Filia climbed on top and lined the tip of with her pussy before dropping down on it. Lester let out a long gasp as he feels his cock enter her pussy. "Fuck!" she gasped out. Lester look to see his cock swallowed up by her pussy. "It's inside... I'm inside your pussy." he panted. "That's right." she growled in primal lust. "Filia, are you okay?" he ask sensing she seems odd. "I want to take every inch of you inside me." she panted before she started moving her hips up and down. "Wh-whoa." he can't help but admire her dominant side of her. "So good!" she moaned feeling his cock slide in and out of her.

Lester places his hands on her thighs and rubs them as he moans alongside her. "Tight." he groaned. He started thrusting upwards as she lowers to get deeper. She moaned louder as her pussy was getting more and more wet. Lester tries to go faster and harder to match her pace. He grunted each time he thrust. Filia started laying on top of him, still bouncing on his cock. "So hot!" she panted.

"It's so amazing!" he said as he slowly comes closer to his limit. "Fuck!" she moaned. "I'm very close Filia." He tells her as he slows down in case. "Don't stop!" she growled moving her hips faster. Hearing this, Lester went back to thrusting upwards for her. Fiia cried out as she was close. Both of them moan out loud as they reach their climax. Filia stayed down as she felt his sperm shoot inside her. It travels through her body and settle in her womb. "So hot." she smiled.

Filia laid on top of her tamer, panting and flush from the ordeal. "Feeling better?" Filia smiles and looks at him. "Yes I am. Sorry for going wild for a bit." she said a little embarrassed. "No problem." She smiles and hugs him. "I'm feeling a bit tired." he said. "Then I suggest a nap." "Okay, I'll set up tents to camp." he offered.

After he set the first one up, he was moving to set the other, but Filia stops him. "I wanna sleep with you." she smiled. Lester blush as he thought about sleeping alongside her. "What do you say?" she suggested. He smiled. "Sure, we can sleep together." he said as he opens the tent door. She walked in while rubbing his chin with her tail. Blushing, he walked in as well and laid down. When he laid down, Filia laid down next to him. He held her close with one arm. "If you ever like to have more of this, just ask." he said. "I will." she purred. She snuggles next to him and rested her cheek to his as they closes their eyes to sleep.


	7. Male Patamon X Female Gatomon

Male Patamon X F Gatomon

Two best friends were hanging out and planned for a picnic. Things get fluffy during the later part of it.

The sun was shining in the digital world as a orange and white digimon with wings was gliding in the sky. Under him was a white cat digimon with gloves over its paws. Patamon landed near a large tree to rest a bit. Gatomon not that far behind. "How you doing today Gatomon?" Patamon greeted her. "Alright." she replied. "I'm doing good myself." Patamon said with a smile.

The two of them are best friends and hung out a lot. "So what you want to do today?" Patamon ask her. "Not sure." Gatomon responded. "How about a picnic near the tree on the hill?" Patamon offered. "Sounds good." she smiled. "Okay, I'll prepare the picnic. You head to the spot." She nodded before walking off to the forest.

Patamon flew to his home, getting the picnic ready. He arrived at the spot where Gatomon was waiting. "Sorry I was late." "No problem." He smiles as he prepares the blanket. She got to setting up the food. As the picnic's finish the two began eating. "Good." smiled Gatomon. "T-thanks." he blushes at the answers. Then two two started to play together. Running around, cloud gazing, just enjoying the time they have together, just the two of them.

After a little while, Patamon ask her, "How was the picnic going going for you?" "Pretty good." she greeted with a smile. "I'm really happy your enjoying this." he said as the two enjoy the sunset. "Thanks for having me here." "Your welcome." Patamon blushes as he turns to her. "Gatomon." "Yes?" "I um..Have you ever..." Patamon has trouble getting it out. "What?" "Have you ever thought of me as more than a friend?" he ask finally.

That made her face blush. Patamon waited with a blushing face as well. "Well, yeah." "R-really?" "Of course. Ever since I was a Salamon." Patamon looked at her with a shocked expression. "That long?" "Yeah." Patamon couldn't believe what he just heard. "I always cared about you Gatomon, more than anything I have ever known." he said to her. "I'm happy too." she said with a smile to him.

Patamon smiles and moves to be her a bit. She scooted closer as well. Soon they touching each other on their sides. "Your fur is so soft and glossy." "Thanks." He looks at Gatomon's yellow eyes as they seem to glow in them. The two soom press their mouths together into a soft kiss. Both jumping in joy inside. The two kept up like this as Patamon lowers her onto the blanket. She wrapped her gloved paws around his head.

He rubs her slender sides and slips his tongue in her mouth. She shuddered and pulled him closer. He relaxed and continued kissing her deeply as the actions arouse him gradually. She noticed something poking her. She noticed something poking her. Her face turns red as she knows what it was. "Really?" "Well you're pretty." he said in defense. "Thanks."

Gatomon wanted it inside her, but she's a little uncomfortable about taking it all at once. So she ask, "Mind if I have a taste?" Patamon blush at the question, but he smiles and reply, "Sure, go right ahead." Patamon moves forward untill his cock was at her face. Gatomon smell the musky scent entering her nose as she gives it a experimental lick. It was salty, but surprisingly pleasant as she starts to lick more. Patamon moans in pleasure as he feels her tongue licking around his shaft. Soon he can feel the mouth near his tip when he thought about her folds. "One moment." he said before moving away.

Gatomon was confused at the moment until she moans in pleasure at the feeling of his tongue licking at her folds. "You're sweet." Patamon tells her before he returns to licking. She blushes as she see his cock again and started to take the length inside her mouth. Patamon moans out as well as he pushes his tongue past her folds as a result. Patamon shudders at the sweet taste as Gatomon with his salty taste.

After the moment, they stop feeling lubed up enough. He returns to the position that they were in before. Both his cock and her pussy were drenched with saliva. Staring deep into her eyes, he ask, "You mind if I..." he paused a bit waiting for her answer. "Go right ahead." He smiled and lined his shaft up to her pussy. He slowly pushed forward as both groaned at the new sensation. Both shuddered as he soon reach all the way inside. "So tight." he gasped. Gatomon purrs as he holds on to Patamon. "You're so long and big." He smiled hearing that and pulled back before moving back in.

Gatomon purrs and meows as she pushes back to his thrust. Both were blown away at how this felt to both of them. "Ahh! You're squeezing all around me. You feel so good." he gets out as he thrust in and out deep. "You're so deep. Keep going." moaned Gatomon. He nuzzles her fur as he goes faster. She held him close as she let her tongue hang out. It sometimes flick around his face as he pumps in and out of her.

"Something's coming." she moaned. He nods and goes faster and harder. Gatomon arched her back as she felt pressure being built up. Patamon can feel fluid splashing onto his shaft as he goes. He also felt her insides get tighter. This push her over the edge and he cries out loudly. He stayed inside before his seed shot inside her.

After their climaxes, the two lay down on each other panting. "Wow." she mew holding Patamon close. He nuzzles her on the cheek. "So how was our first date?" Patamon ask her. "Amazing." Gatomon purrs. They smile as they kiss each other and close their eyes for a quick nap.


	8. M Veemon X M Guilmon

M Veemon X M Guilmon

Guilmon found and sheltered a injured Veemon at his home. As the time passes, something starts to change

* * *

The sky was raining hard on a small town in the digital world as a Veemon was walking through the storm, covered in bruises and holding his hurt arm. "Ow. Ow. Ow." he got out with each step. He walked a few more feet before his legs give out and collapses onto the ground. 'Is this where I die?' Veemon tries to get up, but his body isn't allowing it. Soon he fell unconsciousness from the pain and exhaustion.

Nearby, a Guilmon saw something near his home. Seeing this, Guilmon starts to head out to investigate. There he spotted a Veemon. He kneels towards him to check on him. "Hey, you okay?" All he got was silence. Concerned, he picks him up and takes him into his house. He carefully put him on the couch while going off to get a towel.

Veemon can feel the ground change as he groans from the soft feeling. He slowly opened his eyes. He finds that he was in someones house. 'Was I saved?' He struggles a bit as he gets to a sitting position. All the while he heard running water. "Someone brought me inside?" Veemon ask himself as he looks around.

"Ah, you're awake." Veemon turns to see a Guilmon walking towards him, a trey of food in his paws. "Yes I did, I saw you on the ground, so I decided to bring you inside." Guilmon explained. "Thank you." Veemon said with a smile. Guilmon set the food tray down to him. "I thought you might be hungry and thirsty." he said. "Thank you again." He reaches for the food and started eating it eagerly. Guilmon was glad to see his appetite.

Soon Veemon finishes the food and downed the water. "Feel better?" "Much. Thank you." Veemon said sounding grateful. "No problem." He sits next to him, "With that, what happened to you? How did you came here like that?" "Well, I got into a fight." "A fight?" he ask him. "Yeah, an Ogremon called me short and I called him ugly, and the next thing we knew, we were attacking each other." he said next. "Ouch." "Yeah, I was regretting it the minute his club hit my head." Veemon said with a chuckle as he rubs his head.

With the story finish, Guilmon ask, "So what will you do know? Have any place to stay?" "Not really." Veemon answered. "Well if you like, you can stay here with me until you figure something out." Guilmon offered. "Really?" "Yeah really, I'm not gonna throw you out into the rain of course." Guilmon said with a smile. "Thanks." Veemon smiles back. With that, Guilmon offers him a room for him to sleep in for the night. He thanked Guilmon again and climbed into bed.

The morning arrives and Guilmon shows him around the village he lives, greeting the digimon Guilmon knows. Veemon took it easy due to his injuries. A while passed as he stayed there and feels his injuries recovering, but feels strange despite this. He looks out the window as he knows what's wrong. 'Am I falling for him?' Veemon thought to himself. 'He is a good guy and all but...' "Would he like me in return?" he ask himself.

"What was that?" "Huh?" Veemon was surprised at a voice speaking up. He turned and saw Guilmon. "Oh uh.. hey there." he said quickly. "What were you talking about?" "Uhh... Well.." he stutter for the words. He didn't want to deal with something like this right now. "Come on. Tell me." urged Guilmon. He sighs as he decides to go for it now. "Can we continue this in your room?" "Sure." Guilmon said as he gets up. Guilmon walked to his room and invited him inside, he sits on his bed as Guilmon did the same. "Now, what is it?"

Veemon takes a deep breath before starting, "I want to say I really appreciate you taking care of me when I needed it." "You're welcome." Guilmon said. "You did a lot for me, and you didn't ask for anything in return. You're very kind." Veemon blushes a bit as he said that. "Thanks." Guilmon smiles from the compliments. "I would say that you're a good friend, but I'll be lying to myself if I do." he added. Guilmon lost his smile.

"The thing is... you're special to me... the kind that I see more than just a friend." his blush appears more as he looks at Guilmon. "Like?" "You're special Guilmon... I like you.." he gives him a peck on the cheek. "More like... I love you" he said finally. That stunned Guilmon. "I'm sorry for saying it so sudden, I just didn't know how to say it well..." he was quiet afterwards. Guilmon got up and hugged Veemon.

"Huh?" his head flew upwards in surprised. "Huh?" his head flew upwards in surprised. "It's nice hearing that." "R-really?" he ask shakingly looking at him. "Yes, because when I saw you, I wanted to ravish you." he let out in a husky tone. His blush goes even redder at his words. "Well I always wanted to repay you someway." he said in a husky tone as well. "Then let's get started." Guilmon trailed his claws down Veemon's back and to his ass.

He shiver as Veemon starts to do the same to Guilmon. Soon his claws reached Veemon's anus and started rubbing it. Veemon shivers as he feels the coldness of the claws. One rubbed at the opening before slipping in. He closes his mouth to keep himself from moaning. Guilmon grinned and moved his claw in and out. Soon the feeling was too great and he let out a soft moan to him. "Nice and tight." grinned Guilmon. "That's to be expected." he teases to him.

But he lost his smile when he felt something hot and hard rub against his own groin. "What's the matter?" Guilmon ask. "Your cock." he groaned before moaning as his own cock was rubbing against Guilmon's. "What's wrong with it?" guilmon ask in confusion. "Nothing, it's just so big." "I'm flattered." Guilmon brought Veemon closer to him as he winks at him.

Veemon blushed before feeling Guilmon's lips against his as said digimon slipped another claw into his ass. Veemon shudders as he twirls his tongue around the dino, tightening his anus to his claws. "Your ass is twitching." "Do you like it?" Veemon blushes as he ask him. "Oh yeah." growled Guilmon. "Well whatever you like, just ask me..." he said to him. "How bout you ride my cock?" "Really?" "Yeah." Veemon blushes a bit as he nods his head.

He changed his sitting to where his ass was rubbing up against Guilmon's dick. Veemon was a bit nervous about it as it could hurt. "Just relax." spoke Guilmon lifting him up and prodding his anus. He looks at him and takes a breath, then starts to lower himself down to his length.

Both groaning as the tip started sinking in. Veemon gets the tip in as he looks at Guilmon to encouragement. Said digimon didn't wait and slammed Veemon down on his cock. Veemon gasp at the sudden movement and found himself completely on Guilmon's cock."So tight."

Veemon moans as his cock twitches from the penetration. "You're inside... so thick." he moans as he squeezes his ass cheeks around it. Guilmon didn't wait and pulled Veemon up before slamming him back, both groaning. "H-hey, hold on.." he said in surprised."What?" "I...can do it myself." he starts to lift himself up, then goes back down. Guilmon grunted as the tight hole squeezed his cock.

Veemon smiles as the pleasure comes as he goes up and down with a good pace. "So tight." hissed Guilmon who reached up and started rubbing Veemon's nipples. He moans louder at the rubbing as he lowers so he can rub them started to bounce Veemon on his lap as his thrusts went faster.

Veemon was in complete bliss as his mouth was open and panting and moaning. "Damn. You keep getting more and more tight." grunted Guilmon. "I don't know how much more I can take." Veemon gets out. "I'm gonna cum." Hearing this, Veemon moves faster in his riding him. Guilmon held him down before roaring. Veemon shudders as he feel cum flowing into him. All the while his own cock shot sperm out that landed on Guilmon's stomach. Even some landed on his face.

Veemon smiled at the scene. "Rather cute. You up for more." he said sliding off his cock. "Oh yeah." grinned Guilmon before tackling Veemon and prodded his anus. Veemon gasp a bit as he was rolled onto his fours and he looks back at him. "What are you going to do?" he ask with a wink. "This." without waiting, Guilmon slapped inside Veemon's ass. Veemon murrs as he pushes back to his entry, hoping to het him deeper in him.

It helped as Guilmon started fucking him like a bitch. "Haa.. Ahh." he moans out at each thrust as Guilmon goes at it. "How's my cock feel?" Veemon smiles as he looks at him. "Huh?" he ask. "Tell me how it feels or I stop!" "What... stop?" he said shock. "How. Does. It. Feel?"

Veemon shivers. "It feel wonderful." "Louder." "It was wonderful!" "Describe it. How big is my cock?" "It's big and thick inside me." "Yell it to the world." Veemon closes his eyes. "I love being your bitch." he calls out. "Louder." "I love being your bitch." he said it louder. "Scream it!" "I love being your sexy bitch!" he cries out as loud as he can. Guilmon grinned as he felt Veemon's ass tighten. "Is that better for you?" he ask as he looks. "Oh yeah."

"Guilmon... faster... move faster." he begs him to do so. "Gladly." Guilmon starts thrusting in faster and harder, Veemon having to grip the ground for support. "Damn, you just got tighter." "Meaning?" "I need to go faster." he growled moving his hips faster. Veemon can't stop moaning as he's nearing his limit. "You gonna cum?" He nods his head slowly. "Y..yes." "Then cum." He tries to hold back, but it took only a couple thrust before he sprays his seed all over the floor. Guilmon grunted before cumming inside him again.

Veemon panted as Guilmon rubs Veemon's sides. Better?" "Better." he said as he gets up after Guilmon. "So uh... about the injuries. I'm feeling rather better." "Good to hear." "So uh... have any suggestions on what to do?" he ask for his opinion. "For what?" "Where would I go to?" he made it cleared. "You can stay here." "Huh?" he said blushing a bit. "You. Can. Stay. Here." Guilmon said each word slowly.

Veemon smiles as he opens his mouth, but no words come. "Speechless?" "Y-yeah, I don't know what to say." he looks away embarrassed. "Like I said, stick around." He looks to see that he's closer to him. He smiles. "All right. I'll stay, with you. Is that good?" "Sounds good to me." The two embraced as the two go to sleep, tired from their little stunt.

The next morning.

Both snuggling under the covers. Veemon wakes up from sleep first as he opens the covers. As he looks around, he sees that Guilmon has morning wood. "Wow." he whispered. While he watches, he can hear Guilmon talking in his sleep. "Mmm, yeah, ride me..." he spoke. Veemon smiles as he listens, "I like that he thinks about me... though rather erotically."

Feeling eager, he crawled over and raised his ass. "Well if he wants it..." he finishes by sliding his ass onto his cock. He grunted while Guilmon groaned in his sleep. Veemon was about to moan, but close his mouth so he doesn't wake him up. He kept riding Guilmon's cock who smiled in his sleep. Veemon looks upwards as he starts to go faster. "So big." he grunted.

He can feel himself getting close as he goes faster steadily. All the while Guilmon panted in his sleep. He couldn't take it and he let out an moan as he gets his climax. His sperm landed on Guilmon's muzzle, who surprisingly was still asleep. "Wow, Guilmon's surely a heavy speaker." he said. "Nope. I've been awake the whole time." "Uhh..." he look down ah his body still impaled by Guilmon's cock and Guilmon's chest and face was covered in his seed. "So, have fun?" "Y-yes. I did." he said embarrassed.

"Sorry about sneaking a fuck." he said. "I'm not complaining." "So no hard feeling?" he said smiling. "Nope, but I didn't say you can stop." "But I don't know if I can go bounce again..." he smirks. Guilmon grinned and started thrusting upward. But then he stopped and Veemon looks confused. "Why you stopped?" Guilmon looks at him "I gotta ask you something...""What?" "What are you?" he grins. Veemon looks at him in confusion. "Say you're a sexy bitch." he said. "I'm a sexy bitch." muttered Veemon with a blush. "What was that? I can't hear you." he told him. "I'm a sexy bitch!" "I didn't quite catch that. A little louder..." "I'M A SEXY BITCH!"

Guilmon smiled as he pushes him on his back and kisses him fiercely. It took on for a moment before separating. "And I love you for it." and he starts thrusting into him again. "So? Ah! Is this gonna be every morning?" he moaned out. "And if I say it is?" he ask out through grunts. "Then I'll need to make sure you never get tired of this." Veemon grunted back. Guilmon smiles as he increases his pace. Both having the same thought in their minds: 'This is the best moment of my life.'


	9. M Shoutmon X F Veemon

M Shoutmon X F Veemon

Two best friends who have a deep connection, but both are too nervous to confess to the other. After a attack from a digimon who also have feelings for the female, Said digimon decided that tonight was the best chance she was gonna get.

* * *

The sun shined on the hills as sunset was shining in the digital world. A Veemon was walking through some woods. She was picking some fruit alongside her childhood friend. He was a Shoutmon. The two have been childhood friends and hung out and done things. They're gonna have a camp out tonight and have fun. "That's enough." spoke Shoutmon. Veemon stops and look at Shoutmon. "What is it?" "We got enough food." "Okay." Veemon smiles as she looks at Shoutmon. Shoutmon smiles as well. "Okay let's go." he said and started walking. All the while they would send an occasional glance to the other.

Both of them have feelings with each other, but are too nervous about telling the other. 'Shoutmon's amazing and all, but I don't know if he'll go out with me.' 'Veemon's cute and funny, but I can't tell her that.' They soon reach the clearing as the moon started to shine and the two got the fire and started setting up the tents. "Oh I forgot to get the water, I'll get it at the river." Shoutmon said getting their canteens and heading towards the river nearby. Veemon nodded before resuming getting the tent ready.

As she finishes one tent and gets ready for the other, she heard a sound nearby. "Hello?" she called out. The rustling becomes louder and more closer than before. "Shoutmon?" she calls out again, hoping it's her friend. The figure leaps out of the bushes, but it wasn't Shoutmon. Veemon grunted as she was pinned. Her eyes adjust adjusted to the darkness enough to find out that the figure on top of her was a BlackGuilmon. "Get off." "Not a chance!" BlackGuilmon stated. "I wanted you for so long, I'm gonna get you, regardless you want it or not." Veemon looks at her assailant, eyes filled with terror, "HELP!" she shouted.

Off the distance, Shoutmon was collecting water when he heard Veemon call for help. "Veemon!" he turn and ran to where he heard her. He headed back to the campsite and saw his friend on the ground Immediately he charged and attacked her assailant. He tackled BlackGuilmon away. "What do you think you're doing?" he snapped at BlackGuilmon. "Taking what's mine!" "I won't let you hurt my friend!" Shoutmon cries out as he brings out his mic. "Bring it!" the virus digimon yelled out.

Guilmon launched at the red digimon, claws out towards him. "Rock and Roller!" His mic extends and hes uses it to strike the black dinosaur with multiple blows. Said digimon grunted and was sent back. Blackguilmon slid back, but got back up quickly. "Virus Breath!" BlackGuilmon launches a infected blast at Shoutmon. He jumped and got ready. "Fiery Fastball!" he launches a ball of energy at the Black digimon. Said digimon managed to knock it away.

BlackGuilmon charges at him again. BlackGuilmon tackles Shoutmon who flew back. "She's mine!" Shoutmon got up onto his feet. "I said no! Bellow Blaster!" he blasted a intense energy at his opponent. BlackGuilmon this time took it full on. He was slammed to a tree and slumped down. "And stay down!" BlackGuilmon gets up, but limps away instead of continuing to fight.

With that, Shoutmon turns to Veemon and helped her up. "Are you alright?" She just nodded her head, but then she hugs him and breaks into tears. "I was so scared!" Shoutmon rub her back. "It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you." Veemon closes her eyes, she was nervous about what telling him before, but after what happened, she feels it's good as time as any. "I need to tell you something." Shoutmon looks at her. "What is it?" "I love you." she said looking at him. Shoutmon blushes as Veemon continues, "Ever since we were kids." "Really?" "Yes, I had to tell you now matter what happens."

He smiles as he feels it's the perfect time to tell her. "I feel the same way." Veemon pauses a bit as he looks directly at Shoutmon, "Really?" "Yes." She smiles as Shoutmon move to her face and kisses her tenderly. Veemon blushes as she kisses him back, bringing him closer to her. Both standing there, not wanting to let go. Their tongues intertwining with the other as they smooch. Shoutmon trailed his hands down her waist. Veemon shivers as she feels his hands go down. She trailed hers down his front. Feeling his chest and shoulders as she does. 'Firm.' she thought as she feels his texture.

Soon the two separated as they catch her breath. "Wow." They look at the one tent she set up. "I never gotten the tent set up..." "We can use the ground." "Ground?" she looks confused. "Wanna go further?" "Ohh Sure." She answers, knowing what he means. He carefully laid her down. She shiverss at the sight of him over her. She blushes at the thought. Her gaze move down to see what he has to offer. His pink member was swollen. "It looks very nice." she said teasingly. He places his shaft on her folds and rubs it up and down. "Ready?" She shakes her head, "How about we prepare ourselves by licking each other first?" Veemon suggested. "Sounds good."

He moves around so their genitals are at each other's face. He reached down and spread her folds. Shoutmon rubs them soft and tenderly as Veemon started to rub his length. Both lightly groaning. Soon he went to licking he vaginal folds to pleasure her more. She moaned before licking the tip. Which cause him to moan out as well as the two prepare each other.

After licking each other for a little bit more, they felt ready, so Shoutmon adjusted so they're facing each other as they stare into each other's eyes under the moonlight. "Ready?" She nods her head. "Yes I'm ready." she said to her. "Then brace yourself." He position the tip at her folds before pushing the tip in slowly. Both groaning as Veemon hugs around Shoutmon as he enters her slowly, she keeps moaning every inches that goes into her. "So tight." Veemon shivers as she tries to control herself. Shoutmon kept going and groaned at her tight snatch.

Soon she reached fully inside her and took a moment to catch her breath. "So hot." he got out. Veemon hums as she looks at him. "You like my pussy then?" "Oh yeah." He moves back, then moves forward in her pussy, both moaning in pleasure. "I can't...stop!" he grunted. Shoutmon holds on to her back as she moves to him and kisses him. He gladly returned it before he started moving. Veemon's juices leak out a bit as their lovemaking continues. "So tight!" he groaned. She moans out as she says, "I feel like I'm about to melt."

"I can't stop moving." Veemon moans out happily as she feels her limit approaching. "Shoutmon.. I'm close.." she whispers. "Me too." Shoutmon starts to go faster and harder in her. "So big!" she moaned. He thrust a few more times before crying out. "I'm cumming!" She murrs as she feels her pussy being filled and she climax as well. The two catch their breaths as lay together in each others arms. "So...full..."

Veemon feels like it's her turn to have a little fun, so she moves up and pushes Shoutmon onto the ground. "Whoa! What's going on?" He ask as Veemon is over him, still impaled by his cock. "Nothin, just having my fun now." she stated as she started to rise up, then lower herself onto his shaft. Despite just recently having a orgasm, Shoutmon's cock is still hard and pulsing inside her. Said digimon moans in pleasure, not minding the position as he places his hands on her sides and start to push up, just for her to move them away. "Ah ah ah, no touching." she said teasingly. He groans, but complied.

She wiggles her waist every time she touches her skin, moving his shaft inside her. A moan escapes his lips as he tries to thrust, trying anything to increase his pleasure. Both of them panting as they are getting close to their limits. She bounced a few more times and she screams as her juices leak out from her folds. Moments after, Shoutmon cries out as he climax as well. The two were breathing heavily from the bout as they look at each other. "I got about one more in me." he said.

When that came out, he lifts her off her and he gets up. Veemon looks at him for a moment before he starts adjusting her body onto all fours. He climbs over her and position his tip near her anus. After their previous actions, he didn't need to lube it up. He starts to push against her hole It resisted at the moment, but then starts to spread open for his cock. Veemon grunts, but moans as his cock slowly enters her ass. "I never expected to get this." she said to him. "Do you want me to stop?" he ask her in concern. She shakes her head. "No, you can keep going." she smiles.

Shoutmon lowers herself on to her body, holding her tenderly as he thrust slowly back and forth. Veemon's body starts to adjust to the new sensation as she moans in pleasure. "You moan so cute." he whispers in her ear. Her cheeks blush as she feels her nuzzling her cheek. She hums as she enjoys the humping, then Shoutmon moves her head to his face and kisses her, slipping her tongue into her mouth. She murrs as Shoutmon starts to go faster into her, her ass squeezing from the sensation.

He holds her tightly as he goes faster and harder in her. His cock starts twitching as his limit is approaching fast. After a few more thrust, he moans into her mouth as he climax, spraying his seed into her rump. Veemon's body shivers from the warmness of it as her body shakes for a moment before she starts to lay down. Shoutmon moves a bit so they are facing each other.

Veemon holds Shoutmon close as she looks up at the tent. "I need to set the other one up after this." "After we're done...or maybe... we could just share the tent?" Shoutmon offered. "Sounds good to me." Shoutmon carries her and walk into the tent. He lay her down and put her in the sleeping bag. Afterwards, he enter it as well. "Night." Shoutmon hugs her close, "Night." he closes her eyes.

Months later, Veemon was lying in her bed with a happy expression. In her arms were her kids. In one arm, a small Shoutmon, the other, a Demiveemon. She brought them to her breast and the immediately latched onto them. She smiled as they suckled from her. He looks at Shoutmon with a smile. "The kids are so cute." "I agree." The two nuzzle their heads together as they smile and relax with their family.

* * *

I made a poll regarding about one of my rules in Partners. Check it out and leave a vote of what you want.


	10. F Gatomon X H BlackGatomon

F Gatomon X H BlackGatomon

Gatomon lives with her sister, a flirtatious, seductive Blackgatomon who always tries to mate with her. One day, the white cat can no longer resist her temptations and accepts her advances.

* * *

A Gatomon was walking through the town she lives in, grocery shopping for today. All the while dreading what awaited her at home. She reached the town square and started doing things she needed to do. Like getting food and anything needed.

When she got everything, Gatomon proceeded to head home, though wasn't in any rush. 'She'll jump me like before.' she thought with a groan as she walks. She reached her home and took out her keys to open the door. She unlocked the door and hesitantly walked inside. She look around everywhere hard, but doesn't see anyone. "Maybe I'm in the clear." she sighed in relief. Though she was still nervous, she heads to the kitchen to put stuff up, unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching her go.

Gatomon placed a few items in places before a voice broke the silence. "SISTER!" cried another voice as Gatomon was tackled. The stuff fell to the ground as she slid on the kitchen floor as a BlackGatomon was over her face. "Hello sis." sighed Gatomon. "You've been gone for so long, I missed you so much!" She places her paws to her face as she was about to cry. Gatomon rolled her eyes as her sister always used fake tears. "I miss you two, can you get off now?" "No! Now I wanna hug!" pouted BlackGatomon wrapping her arms around her sister. She sighs as she hugs her back, patting her back in the process.

All the while her sister snuggled closer while licking her neck. 'Okay now.. a little too much.' Gatomon was blushing at the feeling, starting to push a little. "Aw come on, give your sister a kiss." She tries to kiss her afterwards. "No BlackGatomon!" Gatomon cries out as she pushes her off and got to her feet. "But look at me." BlackGatomon pointed down to show her erect dick.

She blushes at the sight of her cock pointed to her, but she looks away. "Would you put that away?" she sighed. "You know there's only one way~..." she sang out to her. "No." she said flatly. Gatomon dust herself and said, "Help me get this stuff up." she started to picked up the dropped items. "Aww Fine." BlackGatomon pouted as she gets up as well.

Soon the things were put up and Gatomon sighs in relief that it's finished. "Now can we fuck?" BlackGatomon ask not wasting any time. "What is with this all the time?" she shakes her head. "Come on~! Let me fuck you." she pouted. She notices her coming close to her, "Why me though?" "Because I wanna go nuts on my cute little sister." she purred with half-lidded eyes.

That made Gatomon blush as they are very close now. 'She thinks I'm cute.' she couldn't help but smile at the words. "Now, we gonna have fun or what?" purred her sister."I...I..." she struggles to find the right words as the black cat hugs around her again, pulling her close and licking her neck, moving upwards as the white cat stutters. Without waiting, she crashed her lips against Gatomon's.

Gatomon's face turns bright red as their lips touch, her body heats up from the kiss. BlackGatomon didn't hesitate to push her tongue inside her mouth. Gatomon closes her eyes, her body purring loudly from the nice feeling. 'Gotcha.' When they separated, Gatomon was blushing as she said, "Maybe a little oral wouldn't hurt." "Knew you'd cave." the black cat told her, sporting a victorious smirk. "It's just oral." she defended herself. "Then take a lick." BlackGatomon moves away and sits down, showing both her genitals to her sister. Gatomon sighed while blushing.

She kneels down and places her tongue along her shaft. Her sister shivered. Gatomon shivers as well, surprised at the salty taste of it. "Keep licking." Gatomon licks around the bottom of the shaft and move slowly to the top. BlackGatomon let out purrs of content as her sister reached the tip. She licks around Blackgatomon's tip as her eyes draw to her sister's smile. "You love it."

She looks away embarrassed as she licks on, her own pussy starting to itch for some reason. BlackGatomon grabbed her head and started pushing her down on the length. "Mmmph!" she gets out as her sister goes all the way to the base. "Fuck! So hot!" BlackGatomon murrs out as she feels the warmth of her sisters inside. 'It is...hot.'she thought as her pussy twitches from arousal. BlackGatomon grinned and felt her sister start using her tongue. Gatomon closes her eyes as she started licking and sucking more and more.

Her sister threw her head back and started moving up. Gatomon brace herself as she prepares for the inevitable. "I'm cumming!" BlackGatomon purrs as she climax into her sister's mouth. Gatomon gagged and had to pull back. The rest sprayed upwards and some leaked out of Gatomon's mouth. "Whew." panted BlackGatomon. Gatomon closes her eyes as she feels her body shivering from the action. She actually enjoyed it. "My turn." BlackGatomon reached up and pulled Gatomon onto her. "Your turn for what?" she her face and kisses her tenderly. "This." her sister quickly grabbed a hold of Gatomon's wet snatch.

Gatomon gasp out at the sudden movement as she was now upside down with her head to the ground. "Mm, nice and wet." Gatomon blushes at the words as she lays there looking up at her. BlackGatomon places her face at Gatomon's pussy and started licking it. Gatomon jumped from the feeling. The feeling hit her like a jolt of lightning as she tenses up. "Relax." BlackGatomon said softly. Gatomon does what she said and started to calm down. All the while her sister lapped at her snatch.

Gatomon felt the urge to purr but tries to hold back out of expecting a mock joke from Blackgatomon. BlackGatomon started rubbing the folds with her tail while licking it. Gatomon closes her eyes as she trembles at her touch. Soon her sister pushed her tongue inside. Gatomon sighs as she relax and moan out, purring loudly as she enjoys the pleasure. "I knew you'd love it." BlackGatomon call out in joy as she continues licking on. Gatomon just kept smiling and purring away as the licking and tickling continues.

That's when she spotted her sister's cock in her face. "What's going on? Why did you stop?" Gatomon ask. "Suck it." BlackGatomon tells her. "But I already did suck it." Gatomon pointed out. "Then it's time for the real fun." "Real fun?" Gatomon ask her what she meant. BlackGatomon flipped Gatomon on her side and started rubbing her cock against her sister's pussy. Gatomon looks at BlackGatomon's cock rubbing her, she moans slightly from the touch. "So, want me to stop?" she ask her teasingly expecting the answer from her.

Gatomon looks at her, she knows this is not normal, but it just feels so good to her. Her body felt warm when it was happening. "Well?" she ask waiting. Gatomon smiles as she ask, "Will you fuck your sister's pussy with your cock?" she ask her. "I thought so." Blackgatomon shared her sister's smile as she lines up to her.

Gatomon grunts a bit as the tip starts to enter her. It's pretty big and it pinches as it enters. "So tight!" As she enters Gatomon, BlackGatomon moves towards her sister and embraces Gatomon. "Tell me, was I your first?" "Y-yes, I was hoping to find a boyfriend soon." she admitted looking away at her. "Yay! I took your cherry!" squealed her sister licking her cheek while hugging her. Gatomon blushes as she enjoys the licking, "Yes, you did." "Now I can cum inside you!" she grinned as she started moving. Gatomon couldn't help but say. "Please do." As she takes the thrusting, Gatomon can feel her sisters licking getting closer to her face. "Where are you going?"

Soon her sister stuck her tongue in her mouth. Gatomon's face blushes as she separated for a moment. "What are you doing?" Gatomon's eyes are glazed in pleasure. "I'm gonna take all your firsts and make you addicted to my cock!" she moaned slamming her cock deeper into Gatomon's pussy. "And my next take..." she moves her face back to her own. "Is your first kiss.." she said before their lips touch again. Gatomon moaned as her sister went faster. BlackGatomon moaned in Gatomon's mouth as she make out with her, her tongue rubbing the inside of Gatomon's mouth.

Both groaned as BlackGatomon started to feel her limit. All the thrusting was bringing the white cat to her limit as well. She looks at her sisters eyes as they still kiss. "I'm cumming!" cried BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon kisses her sister again immediately as the two moan in their kiss as they both climax as the same time. BlackGatomon's cum filling up her sister's snatch. Gatomon murrs as she wraps her arms around her sister, accepting her seed. "Now time for the last one." grinned her sister pulling out. "Last one?" she said, her eyes filled with lust half lidden.

BlackGatomon made Gatomon lay on her stomach while spreading her ass cheeks. She blushes as she feels her paws groping them as well. "Time to take your ass." She move her face to her hole and started licking it. Gatomon moaned at her sister's tongue. Her body shivers as she purrs from the licking. "You have a great tongue." BlackGatomon pulled back and prodded the tip against her ass.

Gatomon prepares for the penetration, but doesn't get it. "Do I need to do something?" she looks at her. "Beg." Gatomon lowers her eyes, "Take me..." "I want you the shout it out." "Oh Please fuck me.." she said louder. "Louder!" "Fuck my ass BlackGatomon! Please?!" She cries out loud. BlackGatomon grinned and slammed inside the anus. "Ahh!" she moans out as she feels her cock go all the way in her ass. "Ah! So tight!" BlackGatomon leans over Gatomon. "Please fuck me. Keep fucking me." she begs her. "Gladly." She grips her sisters shoulders as her cock slides in and out of her in quick strokes. Gatomon moaned harder.

Completely taken over by pleasure and push back to her thrust, wanting her sister deep in her as possible. "You look like a slut." Gatomon can hear her but didn't care what she was called as she moans and purrs as her ass was being pounded so well. "I'm gonna cum!" Gatomon looks at her, "Do it. Feel me up with her seed." BlackGatomon cried out before filling her sister's ass up. Gatomon couldn't take it and she cries out as well. Both groaning.

Gatomon feel to her sides off her sisters shaft, cum leaking out both of her holes. "Nice." Gatomon looks up at BlackGatomon tiredly. "What is?" "Seeing you lay there with my sperm." "And what does that mean?" she ask looking at her. "I mean I'm gonna keep fucking you till we pass out." she grinned. Gatomon tries to get up so it doesn't happen, but she doesn't have the strength to. "No running from me." BlackGatomon grinned. She knows she's right, she was just playing the part.

Gatomon smiles as she see Blackgatomon lay down on top of her. "Well I do find you beautiful." she nuzzles her fur. "And I find you hot enough to fuck all day." The two started rubbing each other's bodies s they still talk. "How long have you felt this way?" "Since we were Salamon." "Salamon?" she feels her paws move to her backside. "You love me for that long?" her eyes tear up in happiness as she ask. "Of course. But not once did you let me fuck you." pouted her sister. "You were talking like it was a completely normal thing to do." she said teasingly rubbing her thighs together with BlackGatomon. "To me, fucking you would be normal." she replied squeezing her sister's ass.

"I guess.." Gatomon move her hands to her sisters breast. "I was too ashamed at first." she squeezes as she finishes. "Well now I can knock you up forever." Gatomon smiles as she looks into her sisters eyes. "Well you said we would fuck until we pass out. Which hole you want?" "Pussy!" "Well..." she twines her tail with her sisters. "I'm all yours, my beautiful sister."

Years later.

The sky had some clouds in them as a Angewomon was watching em in the fields. All the while moaning as a LadyDevimon fucked her pussy from behind. The angel digimon shakes her head as she said. "I was really hoping for a relaxing day today..." she moaned out. "But this is relaxing." grinned LadyDevimon thrusting roughly into her pussy. Angewomon couldn't help but blush as she reaches her limit, climaxing on the ground. LadyDevimon moaned as she came inside again.

Angewomon lay down on the ground, LadyDevimon on top of her, sliding out with a smile on their faces. "Mama? Where are you mamas?" called a small voice close by. "Lay on your side now.." she told her sister as they hear their daughter approaching. "Better idea." grinned LadyDevimon before pulling her sister on her lap and hiding her cock as a Salamon came bounding over. "Hey!" she said looking at their child with a blushing face. "Mama, I'm thirsty." pouted the Salamon."Oh okay." she said as she picks her up and brought her up to her breast.

Salamon eagerly latched onto her mama's nipple and started suckling on it. Angewomon smiled as she looks onward and then look at LadyDevimon. "Just wait till her sibling comes out." purred the fallen angel rubbing her sister's swollen belly. She giggles at the rubbing. "Thank you sis. For doing it in the past." "Like I said. I'm keeping you pregnant forever." "Promise?" she said with a warm smile on her face. "Of course. Heck, maybe our kids will even want to knock you up." she whispered in a husky tone.

"How would they get that idea?" she ask curiously. "Well when they get old I could show them how to have sex by fucking you in front of them." "No way, that's too embarrassing." she detest to it. "Aw poo, goody two shoes." pouted her sister while Salamon moved onto sucking the other nipple. "That's kinky though." she admitted as she thought about it. "Good. Then when our little girl is older, she can play with your pussy." whispered LadyDevimon. "I...I" she stutter from the tone of her words. "What's wrong mama?" Salamon asked in curiosity. "Oh... it's okay sweetie." she said as she continues thinking about what her sister said.

"Would it really be okay. Having our kids mate with me?" she ask her where she can hear. "Well it would be hot to see them stuff you with their cocks. Who knows, you might be a grandma and mother at the same time." teased her sister. "Well... if you like it. I'll allow them if you want it too." she said with a smile.

"Mmm, just the idea is making me hard as steel." she hissed as Angeowomon shuddered. Her sister carefully adjusted their seating and felt LadyDevimon's cock slip inside her ass. "Mmm." Angewomon moans as her sister thrust into her carefully. "You say something mama?" "I'm happy that you're my child." she said tickling her chest. Salamon giggled while Angewomon shivered from feeling the cock move in and out of her ass slowly.

Angewomon tries to keep her breathing in controlled to not get Salamon suspicious. "Hey honey, why don't you keep sucking mama's milk? You need the protein." smiled LadyDevimon holding up her sister's breasts to her daughter. She nods and started sucking on it again, getting a moan from Angewomon. Her sister kept thrusting before cumming in her ass. She smiles as she feels her sister seed in her. "Let's go home." "Sure." She gets off of her cock as she holds their sleeping child. "Don't worry. I'll show our little girl everything I know." "Thanks LadyDevimon. I love you." she nuzzles her sister. "I love you too sis." she smiled kissing her sister on the cheek. The two walk home close to each other as the sun starts to set.


	11. Liam(M human)X Hana X Lilith

Liam(M human)XHana(F Rosemon)XLilith(F Lilithmon)

A short 18 year old was upset about his day as people usually teases him about his size, so his friends decide to cheer him up the best way possible.

* * *

The day was ending as a short looking male was walking down the street. His shoulders slumped in sadness. Lots of people mistake him for a 12 year old, but the truth was, he was 18. With this people often teases him about his size. Which happened today. He doesn't have any friends, well human ones at least. He instead had two good digimon friends. A Rosemon named Hana, and a Lilithmon named Lilith.

Liam reaches his home and unlocked his door for him to enter. "Hey girls, I'm home." Hearing this, Hana and Lilith went to the entrance to see him. "Welcome home Liam." Hana said greeting him. "What's wrong?" Lilith ask noting his sad face. "I'm okay." he said as he heads to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. "You sure?" Lilith ask again. "Yes, now please help me out?" he called them from the kitchen. "Coming!" the two called out. The two come in and start helping him prepare for dinner. All the while he grumbled.

Soon the food is ready and all three are sitting at the table eating. The two notices Liam eating at a slower rate than usual. "What's wrong?" Lilith ask. "Huh? Oh uh it's nothing." he said quickly. "Yes it is." Hana said. "I'm just... not really hungry. That's all." he lies as he gets up and places his plate in the fridge and heads to his room. Both watched him leave as he enters and closes his door.

Hana looks at Lilith with concern. "We need to help him." Lilith said to her "I know what you mean, but what can we do?" Hana ask her. "I know what we can do." "Really? What?" she ask. Lilith whispered it in Hana's ear. Lilith whispered it in Hana's ear. Which Hana blushes a bit as she smiles "I didn't know you like him." "Well what about you?" Hana blushes redder while figeting. "I knew it!" Hana smiles. "When will we?" "Tonight." Lilith said with a grin. She smiles and gets up from her set with Lilith.

Both walking up to their friends room. "What do you two want?" "Well we see that you're feeling down, so we want to cheer you up." Rosemon said. "How?" The two look at each other and nod as Lilith climbs onto the bed and hugs him closely. He was surprised by the sudden hug. She rubs his body sensually as her breast press against his chest. "Uh Lilith?" She hums as she grinds her tits up and down. "W-What are you doing?" "We're helping you cheer up." she said seductively. He stared at her in shock before she pressed her lips against his.

His face turns red as she feels her tongue wrap around his. He starts to move his hand around her back, going to the hug. Lilith pulled back with a hungry smile. "Let's see your package if you please?" she said kindly. "I don't know." "Trust me now." she said kindly. He looked at her before sighing. Lilith smiles as she starts to unzip his pants and lower it down. He blushed as she reached into his boxer. She holds it and starts to stroke it gently. "Mmm, not bad."

Soon he was fully hard and ready for the two. "Who goes first?" Lilith looks at Hana. "You know, I like a good show before I join in. I'll let you take the first try." Hana said. "Good." Lilith smiles as she turns to Liam. Liam was nervous about this, but was also excited as well. "So what do I do?" he ask her. "Just lay back." Liam nods and does what she said. He grinned before pushing in and burying his knot inside her. Lilith leaned down and kissed the tip.

He shivers from the feeling as she licks around it a little. "Tasty." she got out while sucking on the side. She places her hands on it and rub it a bit as she sucks. Liam gripped the sheets and groaned. Lilith smiles at the sound as she starts to take him. She slid his dick in her mouth as he groaned louder. Lilith shudders from the taste as she takes it in more. Liam bucked his hips in her mouth. Lilith giggles on his cock as she rubs her pussy as she sucks. He kept bucking his hip as he felt pressure building up. "I won't be able to hold back much longer!" Lilith grinned and swirled her tongue around the tip. "Ahh! " he said as he climax as well.

She relaxed and felt her mouth get filled. She slips off and licks her lips. "I love the taste." Liam panted from the feeling. She climbs over her as she position's her slit over his tip. "Ready?" He smiles as he nods his head. Lilith moved down and moaned at feeling it slide in. She shivers as she keeps going downward. Liam moaned at the hot feeling around his dick. Hana was watching them from a chair, rubbing her slit as she moans in pleasure. "So good!" She smiles as she enjoys the rubbing and watch the scene. Liam groans and moans in pleasure as he holds her sides and start to lift her up and down.

Lilith moans at the sudden strength and eagerly moved her hips faster. He thrusts up as she moves downwards, keeping a steady pace, Both grunting. "That's it, ride him cowgirl." Hana teases her. "I'm cumming!" She moans as she released her climax all over his shaft. Liam grunted before shooting his seed inside her. Both of them pant and moan as Lilith feels his warm seed inside her. "Wow..." "You felt so good." Liam moans out. "You too." Lilith looks at Hana and back at Liam, "You think you can still continue?" "One more time."

She nods as she gets off and let Hana get her turn. "Ready?" She places her soft breast between his shaft as she ask him. He nodded. Hana started squeezing her breast around his length softly, licking the tip as well. Liam hissed at how soft they felt. Hana smiles at the cuteness of his face as she kept it slow and steady. Liam panted as his cock sprung back to life. Hana feels this and keeps going for a little while longer. She swirled her tongue around the tip as he held her head down on it.

Feeling he's ready, she moves his hands off her head and slipped off her mouth and breast. "I hope you don't mind, but I like you to take the lead this time, and go in my rear." She goes to all fours. "You sure?" "Of course, you take over." she said with a wink. Liam pushed himself up and walked over with the tip near her anus. She giggles as she pushes back to tease him with the idea. He held her hips before pushing forward. Hana moans out in pleasure as the tip and the length starts to enter her ass. "So tight!" Hana murrs as she said, "Thank you, you're thick as well." she said as she wiggles her rear.

He groaned while sliding in more of his length. "Haaah." she moans out as he lay on top of her, holding on her shoulders. He pulled back before slamming back inside her. The force shakes her a bit as she moans out as she grips the sheets. "So tight!" "Ahh, it feels so good." she said back as she pushes back to his thrust. "I can't stop!" Hana continues to moan out in pleasure, as she feels her limit approaching. "I'm cumming!" She couldn't take it anymore as she cries out. Both moaned as Liam started cumming in her ass.

Hana collapses onto the bed tired. "Both you two going at this, what's going on?" he ask them. "We wanted to make you feel happy." "And well..." Lilith paused as the two blush. "What?" "We love you." they said together. "W-What?" "We love you." they both repeated a little louder. "R-really?" "We really do." they scoot over to him. "Even though I'm small?" "We don't care if you're big or small, we both care about you." Lilith rubs his cheek. He smiled and hugged them. Hana and Lilith smiles as they hug him back, then they started feeling tired. "Time to sleep." Lilith smiles as she and Hana lay down with Liam in between them. "Night." "Good night." They snuggle close as they close their eyes to sleep through the night.


	12. M Gaogamon X F Lotusmon

M Gaogamon X F Lotusmon

A slutty Lotusmon gets her usual feelings after walking through a town of digimon and decides to get relief from a handsome Gaogamon.

* * *

The digital world was rustling with activitiy as a Lotusmon was walking down the street of the town. She watched as different digimon of size and nature walked by each other. She giggles at she finds some of them rather handsome as she looks. The mere thought of staring at them made her bite her lip at feeling a familiar warm sensation. Lotusmon shudders as she feels her face flush, her loins heating up on the spot. "I need to find some hunk." she said to herself. She starts to look at any Digimon who qualify for her. That's when she spotted a Gaogamon, a large blue wolf digimon wearing a red scarf and red gloves on his front paws. 'Perfect.' she thought as she watched.

Lotusmon smiles and walks towards the large canine. Gaogamon notices her approaching him as she waves. "Well hello handsome." she said with a sweet tone. "Yo." Gaogamon greeted her back. "What are you doing this lovely afternoon?" she ask him getting close. "Nothing much." "I was just taking a walk with my lonesome self, enjoying the sounds and views." she said moving her body around. "Need someone to keep an eye on you?" he ask her. "You can say that~." she said to him with a smile. "Follow me. I know a good spot." Lotusmon smiles as he follows the Gaogamon to whatever he plans to go.

Soon they reached a secluded alley. "Huh, why are we here?" she ask, curious as to the location of it all. "Let's cut to the chase. You wanna fuck." he said it casually. She looks at the canine digimon in surprise, but smiles nonetheless. "You don't waste much time do you?" she grins at him. "Neither do you." Lotusmon smirks a bit before changing to be a confused face "What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about..." she feigns ignorance while looking away. That's when he tackled her.

She fell on her back with the Gaogamon over her. "Less talk, more fuck." She smiles as she said. "All right big boy, show me what you got..." Gaogamon grins as he moves so that his cock was at her face. "Suck on it." he growled. She smiles at the large member as she begins licking her lips, then moving her tongue to brush the tip. He growled at feeling her wet tongue. She smiles as she started licking him more, feeling his balls in her hands.

He growled while thrusting forward into her mouth. "Damn, you've had practice." Lotusmon smiles as much as she can with the meat in her mouth as she moves to take in more. He hissed at feeling her take in half his cock. "Damn!" he groaned. She starts to move back and forth as she sucks with expert skills. "I'm gonna lose it!" Hearing this, Lotusmon moves forward so she completely engulfed his shaft waiting for his cream. He let out a howl before he started cumming. She moans out as the thick seed travels down her throat to her stomach.

He slides out of her mouth as she lays there on her back, cum leaking out of her mouth. "So what you like now?" Gaogamon grins as he grabs her body and maneuever her until she's on her fours with her ass to him. "Aww, I'm liking where this is going~." she murrs out as he finishes. "Well here it comes." grinned Gaogamon. He moves up and mounted her, his fur pressing on her back as he press his penis between her cheeks and rubs it back and forth. "Don't tease." she moaned. "Why? I enjoy it, and it seems you do too." He was right. Her pussy was more wet than she thought.

Gaogamon smiles as he stops and position his tip near her pussy entrance. "Well if you want it, beg me cutely." he snickers. "Please. Fuck me!" "You can be cuter than that." he said unconvinced. "Fuck my sluttery pussy, please~!" "Good girl~!" he said as he lines it up and thrust into her pussy. "AHHH!" she moaned out at feeling the massive girth. He grunts at the feeling of her pussy. It opens rather easily, but grips his cock snugly. "So big!" He smiles as he starts to thrust back and forth, "And you're very tight." he whispers in her ear. "Then keep going!"

He grins and thrust back and forth in a good pace, making her breast sway. "Oh god!" Gaogamon moves to her neck and bit down a bit, leaving a bitemark on it as he licks over it. She tingled from the bite as he started going faster. After a few more thrust, it becomes shorter as his knot was outside her pussy. "Ready for the whole thing?" "Give me all of you." she said huskily.

When he shoved it in, Lotusmon cries out as she climax, spraying her seed all over his length. "Now take my load." he growled. He groans as he said that and he reached his climax. She cried out as his sperm overflooded her pussy. She feel onto her stomach with him "You certainly an amazing lay." she said with a moan. "You were pretty good yourself." he said back. The two look at each other, "So what you like now?" "Ever had something up the ass?" he ask. "I had a few. Think you can do better than the others?" she taunts him with a seductive glare. "I know I can." he said confidently. "Show me then." He grinned and got on top of her with the tip prodding her anus.

She shivers as she prepares herself for it. Without warning, he pushed inside. "Ah!" she moans out as she ass was filled with his cock to the hilt. "Real tight!" She trembles under him as she moans out loudly for Gaogamon. "I take it you don't do much anal." "A lot prefer my pussy instead my ass. Thanks for your concern." she said kindly. "Well it just got started." He started moving back and forth, while licking her cheek. Lotusmon moaned at how much her ass was spread out. "Keep going. It feels so nice." she moans out softly. He grinned and pulled back before slamming back in with his knot inside her. The pleasure was too intense as she collapses on the ground, though her backside was held upwards as she climax on the ground.

Gaogamon growled as his thrusts started getting frantic. Lotusmon can feel him going harder, 'He must be near his limit.' "I'm cumming!" He howls as he pumps Lotusmon's ass full of seed. She let out a silent scream. The two pant as they're covered in sweat. "I must admit, you are better than the others who filled my rear." "Well I enjoyed the tightness of tightness of your ass." he said licking her cheek. "So sweet." she said as she adds, "Would you like to do this again sometime?" she ask him with a wink. "Count on it." He licks her cheek as they rest where they are for a bit.

(A few months later.)

Gaogamon was thrusting inside Lotusmon's folds as she nuzzles his head. "Fuck!" Both cried out late night in a house. Both collapsed onto their bed. Lotusmon felt full from Gaogamon's seed inside her. "Damn. You ever calm down?" joked Gaogamon. "Ask a digimon who's still hard as a rock in my ass." she jokes back. "If it's not me, I'm gonna have to kick their ass." Lotusmon giggles as their hands move to the bulge at her stomach. "I hope you're prepare for the future now." she said to him. "Count on it." Gaogamon turns her around so she's on her back and kisses her tenderly.


	13. M Patamon X F Salamon

M Patamon X F Salamon

After a day of training, Patamon and Salamon reflect on how much they went trough the past few years since they met.

* * *

Two mega level Digimon faced each other in the field as they prepared for their sparring practice. One a Seraphimon and the other an Ophanimon. "Are you ready?" Seraphimon asked her getting into his stance. "Yes." nodded Ophanimon with her javelin ready. "Hallowed Knuckle!" Seraphimon launches an orb of energy towards her. Ophanimon used her wings and flew above the orb as it hit the ground with a boom. "Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon radiates a beam of purifying light from her javelin. Seraphimon jumped to the side to avoid it. "How about this? Strike of the Seven Stars!" Fires seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at his opponent.

She tried to fly away, but one nicked her wing. She winced a bit in pain, but she was able to launch her attack, "Holy Slash!" She slash towards Seraphimon with a strike filled with holy power. He crossed his arms to block it. It hit him squarely at his chest as the force knocks him back. He groaned and looked up to see Ophanimon's javelin near his face. She was panting as she stands over him. "I...win…" Seraphimon pants as he nods his head. "It would seems… you did." As Seraphimon gets up after Ophanimon moves her javelin away, their bodies were surrounded by light. Their figures got shorter before the light disappeared.

Seraphimon returned to his rookie form, Patamon. Ophanimon returned to her rookie form, Salamon. Patamon looks at her in a bit of a shock, usually she would become her champion level, Gatomon. "What?" Salamon looks over her body and just shrugged. "I guess I used a little more power than I thought." she said. "Well let's go home." "Sounds good to me." The two smiles as they headed towards their partners. Patamon with T.K and Salamon with Kari. The partners smiles as they pick them up and headed back to the human world with them.

They went to Kari's house and places them on the bed, which was very soft and airy. "We're heading out, so you be careful." spoke Kari. "Take care." T.K added as they headed out. They watched their partners leave them alone. The two smiles and lay down on their backs, looking up to the roof. "What do you wanna do?" Patamon looked at Salamon, who had been his best friend for some time. "A lot of things happened over the past 3 years huh?" "Yup." Fighting Myotismon, saving the digital world not once but twice, making the Digimon Emperor see his ways. They been rather hectic.

The two form a smile as they looked into each other's eyes, both finding their face very cute. Both slowly leaned forward."Um… Salamon?" he said a bit hesitantly. "Yeah?" "I… I want to say… I'm happy that you were by my side through all that." "Me too." Patamon looks away a bit before he softly planted his lips to her own. She gladly kissed back. Patamon went a little further and wrapped his arms to her, holding her close to him. She wrapped her own paws around him. He pushes his tongue in her mouth and wrap around her tongue, suckling on it as they continue their make out session.

Salamon moved her paw down his stomach. His body shivers from her touch, he then starts to do the same to her. They brought their respective appendages down in between the others legs. He can feel her warmth on his fingers as he rubs it gently. She felt his cock as it started getting harder. The two separated as they were panting deep breaths. "Keep going." With that, Patamon climbs over her, positioning his face to her slit and hers to his cock. "Ready?" "Yes, let's." she said with a smile. He licks her folds gently, getting a moan of pleasure from Salamon. 'Sweet.' Not wanting him to be left out, she started to lick on his shaft.

Both groaning as their parts tingled. They hold each other close to their mouths as they continue licking each other. 'So good.' they thought. They went further as he sticks her tongue down into her vagina while she places her mouth over the tip. She twirled the tongue around the tip while rubbing the bottom with her paws. "Your skin is so soft." Patamon said rubbing her rear. "Your cock is so hot." Salamon said to him as she starts to go on it deeper. The two started to pant at the same time as they continue pleasuring each other.

They both can feel themselves getting closer, but try to hold back for the other. 'Cannot...cum…' 'Not yet.. a little longer.' Both kept up their techniques. A little while later, both moan out in pleasure as they both reach their climax. Patamon started cumming. At the same time, Salamon cums as well. Both panted while trying to swallow the others seed and juice. The two felt warm and happy as Patamon moves to Salamon's face. "How do you feel?" Salamon panted from pleasure as she say, "It felt so warm and good." "And you taste sweet." he grinned.

She nuzzles him softly as she feels him prodding her entrance. "Go right on in." He smiles as he whispers, "I'll try to be gentle as possible." "I don't mind if you're a little rough." He smiles as he starts to push inside her. Both groaned as his member felt her inner walls squeeze the tip. "You're so warm and snug." Patamon groans out as he nuzzles her cheek. "You're so big." she moaned out. Patamon smiles as he slides out, then thrust back in. Getting a yip sound from Salamon. "Faster." He nods and start to move back, then thrust in faster.

Salamon let out a yip from each thrust that wracked her small body. He then went to exit her pussy then slam back in, getting her to yip and arf uncontrollably. "Harder!" "As you wish." He holds her down as he pumps her harder and faster. "Oh god!" "I'm gonna cum again!" he said going hard in her. "Inside!" He thrust a few more before crying out, "I'm cumming!" Both moaned as Patamon's cum filled her pussy. Salamon cried out as well as she climax as well. Both panted. "That was amazing." Patamon stated. "Same here." he snuggles as he was quite tired.

His shaft still twiches in arousal. He could go for one more. "This time use my ass." she growled. "That's what I was planning to do." he grinned flipping her over to all fours. She gave her ass a shake in his direction. He climb over her so his head was over hers. "So what you want me to do?" he ask her seductively. "Fuck my ass." He smiles as he lines up his shaft to her hole and started to thrust in. Salamon bit her lip as she felt him push in. He licks the top of her head as he goes all the way in and pause to let her catch her breath. "So big." After a moment, he moves back and thrust forward. He also nibbles her ears as he reaches forward.

She was yipping and barking in pure pleasure. "Keep going." He does so in response to her words. "Keep going!" "I'm going!" he groans out as he goes faster and harder in her. "So good!" she moaned letting her tongue hang out. Patamon leans on top of her body, murring in the softness. He feels her squeezing him tighter as he thrust. "Are you about to cum?" "Yes!" "No need to resist. Cum for me." he whispers. Salamon moaned out loud. Her juices spill onto the blankets of the bed as Patamon goes faster and harder, getting close himself. "I'm cumming!" he cries out as he spills his seed into the rookie's rear.

Salamon moaned feeling her ass get filled. After spilling his seed, their strengths left them and they collapses onto the bed. "Wow…" panted Salamon. "That felt wonderful." he said moving her around to their face to face. "Definitely." Patamon smiles as he opens his mouth again. "Salamon, can I ask you for one more thing?" "What is it?" He moves his hands till they're touching hers. "I want you to stand by me. Stay by my side till the very end. Can you do that?" "Of course." she smiled. That brought tears of joy out of his eyes as they embrace before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, their partners have just returned to Kari's house. When they reached her room, they can smell a strange scent inside. "Think they did that?" "They're the only two there. So they had to be." T.K. said. "About time too." "I always thought they had a connection." Kari said watching them two sleep. "Let's give them a little more privacy." T.K. stated. Kari nods and the two leave to give their sleeping digimon some time to sleep together.

* * *

I wish everyone a Happy New Year!


	14. Charles(M Gazimon) X Lisa (F Human)

Charles(M Gazimon) X Lisa (F Human)

Charles was helping Lisa study during the summer break, while her parents out of town. When Lisa strip off her shirt and shorts to a psir of panties, Charles gets aroused and tries to hide it.

* * *

Summer was hot as usual as summer break started at school. Lisa, a 18 year old walks home after a good last day of school. She had a white school uniform on with a black skirt and stockings with black hair in a ponytail. She arrived at her home as she opens her door to her home. "Charles! I'm home!" The Gazimon moves towards her and smiles as she spots him "Hello Lisa. How are you?" "Glad to be done with school." "Glad to see you home." he said. "Well I'm done with this stuff." she sighed unbuttoning the top part of her uniform, afterwards she takes off her shorts.

Charles blushed and tried looking away as she threw the clothes to the floor. "Ahh! Much better!" she sighs in relief. Now she was clad in just the stockings and her underwear. Charles was rather embarrassed to see his friend like this. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing him cover his face. "Oh it's nothing. Just the heat." he said to her. She just shrugged while walking past him. She sits on her desk, groaning as she received some summer homework before she left school. "I really hate school." Charles gets up and jumps onto her desk. "Here, I'll help you out with it." "You don't have to." "I just want to help my friend." he said. She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

With that, he leaned on the side of the desk and offered ways to help her out as she works. She took his tips to heart, but ended up getting drowsy and laid her head on the desk while snoring. Charles shakes his head at the action, sighing as he looks at her face. She had a little drool coming from her soft looking lips. "You think she'll at least cover her mouth." he mutters as he went and got a cloth to clean her mouth. As he wiped her mouth, his eyes drifted to her chest. Her C cups pressed to the desk as it lays there. He blushed. 'They look so soft and squishy.' he thought as he unconsciously slowed down his cleaning. He stared at them with an urge to rub them.

Unable to help himself, he moves over to them and started to rub his head softly to them. "Soft." He closes his eyes as he goes to nuzzling them more affectionately. Feeling bold, he raised a claw and squeezed one of them. Lisa gave a soft moan from the squeeze as she sleeps. 'Just stop.' he chided to himself. Despite his mind telling him, his body wouldn't respond. He kept rubbing her breast while nuzzling his head closer. He was relishing the softness and warmth of his friend. Lisa grumbled as her head moved up. "Huh, what's going on?" she said as she opens her eyes. Charles gasped and pulled back.

Lisa turns to see Charles moving away with panicked eyes and a flushed face. "What's wrong?" Charles fumbles as he tries to think of a reason as to why he's red and nervous looking. "Well?" "I… I was… checking up on you." "Oh, guess I fell asleep." Charles took a sigh of relief as it appears he has dodged a bullet there. "But I was having a weird dream." "What was it?" "I dreamed that someone was rubbing me gently and massaging my breast." Charles tensed up hearing that. "And the odd part about it was… when I recognized the one… it looked a lot like you." she turns to him. "Heh, well dreams are weird like that." "It just seem too much of a coincidence. You were in the exact same spot as you were in my dream." she said.

Charles was getting really nervous. "Charles, were you doing something while I was sleeping?" she asked him. "N-N-No!" Lisa was looking at him with soft emerald eyes. "Is that the truth?" Charles looked away while twiddling his claws. "I won't be mad at you if you did, I just want to know the truth. Did you do anything?" she ask again. He nodded. "What did you did?" "Nuzzle my head in your chest." She was blushing a bit, "Why were you doing that?" "They looked soft."

She blushes at the words as she smiles a bit. "T-thank you, but you didn't have to be so secretive." "What do you mean?" "If you wanted to rub them, you could've just asked me." she said to him. "Really?" "Yeah, we're friends and all." she smiles. 'Friend.' She looks confused at his face. "What's the matter?" "Oh! N-Nothing." "It's okay, you can tell me. What's the matter?" she asked again. "I don't wanna be friends." Lisa looks sadden at the words. She thought he was happy. "I wanna be more." She looks at him confused now. "What do you mean more?" He decided to let action speak and jumped on her. "Ahh!" she gasped out of surprise as she stood straight up. "What's this?"

"The truth is, I like you." he said. "What kind of like?" Charles goes to her and nuzzles his head to her cheek. "Still lost." she replied in confusion. He then moves to her front and places his lips to her mouth and kissed her. She look at him with wide eyes as he felt his lips massage her own. 'They're so soft.' he thought with his eyes close as he tries to push his tongue in. Lisa felt it and just opened her mouth in curiosity. He moves in and wrapped it around her own and suckled it gently, making sure to be compassionate. Lisa let out a gasp and was too stunned to try and push him away.

After their make out, Charles move away for her to take it all in. "Woah." she breathed out. Charles face was bright red from nervousness as he waited for her to respond. "So that kind of like?" He nods his head as he said, "I want to be more than your friend." "Like...a boyfriend?" "If you don't have a problem with being with a digimon." he said hopefully. Lisa tapped her chin to think it over. 'Please say yes…' he repeated as he looks downward nervously. "Mmm, maybe, on one condition." "Anything! What is it?" he said excitedly. "Well, if you can satisfy me in bed, we get together. If not, we stay friends."

Charles blush at the condition, but nods with determination. "All right. I'll do my best." "Alright, let's see what you got." she grinned in challenge. With that, she picks him up and carries him to her bedroom. She set him on the edge while she laid across it with her legs spread. Charles blushes at her panties as he starts to move to her. He started by grabbing her breasts, which gave her a surprise moan out of her mouth. Hearing that made him rub and grope them more. "They're so soft and squishy." he said as he moves them around and squeeze them. "Not bad." she commented.

Charles looks at the C cups and at his shaft. 'I wonder how it'll feel between them.' "But rubbing them isn't all to it. Use your tongue." Hearing that, he can wait a bit and move down and used his tongue and started licking around her breast. Lisa smiled as the wet tongue glided across her nipples. He shudders at such a taste her breast has and started to lick them harder in response. "There you go." she grinned. "Keep going." He starts to grope them harder as he places a nipple in his mouth and nibble it a bit. "Quit being gentle, let's get rough." she whispered in a husky tone. He started nibbling a bit harder and squeezing her breast greater than before.

Lisa let out a gasp and started feeling warmer from it. "I say it's my turn for a little fun." he said climbing up so his cock is between her breast. He held them around his dick and started moving back and forth. He groans at the soft texture as they squeeze around it, he thrust at the same time he squeeze them together. Lisa stared at the tip as it moved back and forth in front of her. "It's not gonna wet itself you know." he said teasingly. "Don't get cocky." she grinned back before taking licks of the tip while moving her breasts against the sides. He moans a bit as he continues to squeeze and pinch her nipples in the progress. 'He's not bad so far.' she thought.

He starts to thrust in her breast harder and faster as he continues the rough treatment. All the while feeling the softness and lips pushing him to the edge. "I'm cumming!" he cries out as he shoots his seed over her face. "Mm, nice and warm." she smiled licking some up. "They feel so good around my cock." "Time to see if you can use that tongue somewhere else." "Where you had in mind?" he ask her. She pointed downward. He turns around and start to move downward until the sight of her wet pussy was in his eyes. He pushed her panties aside and got a whiff of her pheromones.

His body shivers at the smell, he moves to take a lick at it. Lisa hummed and gestured him to keep going. Charles nods and starts to lick faster, getting her taste in his mouth. "So sweet." he murmurs as he licks her pussy. "Keep licking." she hummed. He does just that, pushing his tongue deep into her pussy, pumping it back and forth. Lisa smiled and started getting into it as she rubbed her breasts. He pushes his face to her entrance to get as deep as possible, determined to give her amazing pleasure. "Go faster." she moaned out. He goes as fast as he can, pumping her pussy with his tongue feverishly. "Alright, stop."

Confused, he stops what he was doing. "Stick it in." He blushes at the words, but smiles as he climbs over her. He lines up his shaft before thrusting fast, plunging in all the way to the hilt. Lisa let out a gasp from the sudden tingle that came from her pussy. "You said stick it in, and you're gonna get all of it." he said as he starts to thrust back and forth. "Well let's see if you got the stamina." she grinned with a challenge. Matching a grin with his own, he goes in and out hard and rough as he moans from the tightness. "You're pretty big." Charles smiles at the words, "You're pretty tight." he said warmly as he continues fucking her. "Well let's see you handle this." she pushed him in deeper by wrapping her legs around his waist.

He gasp at the sudden actions, but regained his composure as he thrust with increase pressure. "Just make sure you moan cutely when you climax." he grins. "Oh? Then why is your cock twitching?" she grinned feeling it twitch while seeing Charles' pant hard. "Just enjoying your pussy. You're getting wetter and tighter yourself." he said seeing Lisa's flushed face. "I can tell you're gonna blow." "After you of course." Both kept grinning while Charles felt his limit coming. He holds on, not intending to cum before she does. He goes harder in her to get her to cum first. But sadly he panted harder and felt his dick twitching more. 'No… please not yet…' he pleaded before crying out as he started shooting his semen inside her.

Lisa moan out as the warm fluid flowed through her before crying out herself. Charles panted as he felt his cock go limp and pulled it out. He move forward and laid his head on her breast like a pillow. "Well, technically you came before me." she spoke. "Yeah… I did." he slumped down in defeat. "But I did came close though." "Well you can work on your stamina after you catch your breath." "Deal." he said before asking. "So how did I do overall?" "Well as your girlfriend, I say you need to work on stamina and you should be fine." Charles had a big grin on his face at the sound of the word 'girlfriend.' he snuggles into her breast as he closes his eyes in her sight.


	15. Takato X Renamon

Takato X Renamon

A few years passed and peace as returns to both worlds Renamon watches one of the tamers walk away from her tamers home. It was Takato, now 14 now and ever since the incident with Locomon, she has become interested in him and went to follow him one day.

* * *

A few years have passed since the tamers found a way to get their digimon back. Renamon was just standing on top of the Nonaka residence. She was enjoying the peace in the town her partner Rika lives in. As she was looking around, she saw that Takato came to visit Rika. She moved a bit closer so that she can hear the two's conversation. "Hey Rika. How you doing today?" the fourteen year old said. "Just fine." she said with a distant expression.

Takato chuckles a bit in awkwardness. It's usually how things are with the two, though they are friends at least. Considering the situation, Takato decided to give her some space. As he walks off, Renamon watches him leave, him unaware of her watching. Renamon stalks him almost everywhere. She found him intriguing after the incident with Locomon, so she started to follow him when she had the time. She moves to meet her tamer. "Rika, I need to go somewhere." she said. Rika looks at her and said. "Just be back before dark okay?" She nods and teleports away.

Takato headed to the lake to relax and reflect over all their adventures. Renamon bends down, looking down at Takato. "It's really been quite some time since our adventures happened huh?" he ask out loud. "Yes it was." she said. Takato looked around, thinking he heard something, but he shakes his head and looks over the lake again. "I probably just imagined the voice." He said with a chuckle as he shakes his head. Renamon didn't flinch and sat down next to him.

Feeling someone near him, he was surprised to see Renamon sitting next to him. "What are you doing here?" Renamon explains she simply wants to spend some time with him. "Oh I see thanks." he smiles awkwardly as he looks back at the lake. Renamon then seductively rubs his back. Takato notices this, but doesn't pay it much mind to it thinking she was just trying to comfort him.

Renamon soon rips his shirt. Takato gasp at the sudden action, "Hey what's the deal?" he cries out. "Like I said, I like to spend some time with you." Renamon whispers in his ear as she strips him completely. "Don't be like that. I promise it'll be enjoyable for both of us.' she said with a smile as she rubs his cheek. Takato smirked a little. "Y-Yeah, sure..." She pushes him on his back gently and rubs his shaft softly until it was hard.

"Errgh... H-Hey..." Takato grunted, feeling his member twitching. She smiles as she rubs it faster at his words. Takato moans at her fur brushing his dick. She then smiles as she starts to take a lick with her tongue. Renamon then starts sucking his member. "Ahh!" he moans from her warm mouth surrounding his member. Takato feels close as she bobs her head up and down. She starts to move faster, giving him more pleasure.

She then finger herself as she still sucks him. Unable to resist anymore, Takato moans out loud as he reaches his climax. Renamon savoured the flavour of his seed. She slips off his dick as she looks at him. "Ready for another round~?" Renamon said with a seductive grin. When he nods his head, she climbed over him in a cowgirl position. Takato rubs his member up and down around Renamon's slit, re-hardening it.

The fox digimon shudders at the touch of his cock to her folds. He soon thrusts inside. She moans out as the tip slides inside in goes halfway. Takato then slides in all the way. Renamon moans and shudders in pleasure as she feels full from his cock. "You're so big." she said as she sits on him completely. "And you're real tight~..." Takato groaned as his member was being squished by Renamon's tight pussy.

She leans down onto hs body and hugs him, enjoying the pleasure. He hugs back at her and goes faster. 'Whoa! A lot more forward then before." she thought in surprise as he thrust upwards into her. "Oh man... This feels great~!" Takato moaned loudly as he's doing her. Renamon smiles at the human's words, wrapping her arms around him. They then kissed and passionately made out. The two's tongues wrap around each other as he goes faster and harder.

They started getting close to their climax. Renamon shudders as she moans in his mouth. 'Someone's getting close~...' Takato thought and hugged tighter and thrusted faster. 'I can't hold back much longer!' as she thought that she moans out loudly. They soon then came and collapsed. Renamon was over Takato as she had a satified face. "So did you enjoy it?" he ask. "Yes~... It was the greatest experience of my life~" Renamon moaned satisfyingly.

The fox digimon nuzzled his cheek. "What about you?" Takato smiled at Renamon. "Yeah, I had a great time too~..." And they kissed. When they finished, Renamon lifts herself up so he can get up and get dressed. "Would you like to do this again in the future?" Renamon ask him hopefully. "Heck yeah I would." Takato replied. The two smile as they embrace each other in a loving hug.


	16. M Susanoomon x F Mastemon

M Susanoomon x F Mastemon

Summary: Two powerful Digimon have a nice time to get to know their species 'inside and out'.

* * *

A Mastemon was adjusting her armor as she steps into the sparring grounds. Susanoomon was inspecting his weapon as well as he enters and takes his position. "Okay, remember this is just practice. No need to go so hard." Mastemon said. Susanoomon readied his weapon, telling Mastemon not to hold back. With that she starts to advance towards him, taking care not to rush things. Susanoomon started dodging because he didn't think of a plan of attack. Seeing he fell for her feint, she strikes at his sides and he winces at the blow.

Susanoomon was staggering before he threw his weapon upwards and decided to block her attacks. Her attack was block as she looks shocked that he recovered quickly. It wasn't long until Susanoomon lands a counterattack. She wince as the attack push her back and she rubs her stomach. Mastemon charges her hands for an energy attack. He was charging his as well as they both charged towards each other. Susanoomon's Orochi landed at him, but he grabbed it, transferred his charging energy into it and aimed it at Mastemon. Mastemon looks shocked and was only able to put up a defensive position.

Susanoomon smirked and simply fired skyward, sparing Mastemon. "Huh?" she opens her eyes to see Susanoomon in front of her. Susanoomon leans and held her chin up, "Would you like to continue this somewhere else, maybe in the bed?" She blushes at the suggestion, but nods her head in a smile. They were in bed and Susanoomon was massaging Mastemon. She murrs as his hands trail around her back, she lays her head on her arms and relax. Susanoomon soon goes for her buttocks. She gets out a giggle at the touch. "You have such nimble fingers..."

Susanoomon blushes and then goes for her breasts. His hands move around them, pinching her nipples. "Ahh~! Susanoo..." Mastemon moaned, rubbing her slit. He moves on top of her, rubbing her shoulders and neck, using his tongue on her neck. Susanoomon then kisses her in the lips. 'Mmm" Mastemon murrs out as she wrap her arms around him. 'She's starting to warm up~...' Susanoomon thought as he rubs his hands on his back, licking her mouth for entrance.

She moans as she opens her mouth in response, letting his tongue. They then make-out with Mastemon feeling wet. Her body starts to heat up from the embrace, massage and making out. Mastemon's slit starts to open up as her juices flow. She can even feel his shaft on her thigh. "Mmm~...!" She moaned at the feeling of it and the thought of it inside her made her feel wetter. She looks to see Susanoomon looking at her deeply.

They broke the kiss and stare at each other lovingly. "Would you like to go further?" Susanoomon ask her holding her close. Mastemon nodded, spreading her legs open-wide. "Be gentle with me please?" she ask him shyly. "I will." Susanoomon then starts entering slowly. Mastemon moans softly as the tip push past his fold and slide inside. Susanoomon soon feels close to her hymen.

He stops when he touches it and looks at her, "Are you sure you want this?" "Of course I do~... Come inside, darling~" Mastemon touched his cheek. He pushes harder until Mastemon can feel a tearing sensation. Susanoomon shushed and locks his lips onto hers before thrusting in completely. She eyes were filled with tears of pain and pleasure as she was held close and kissed deeply.

Susanoomon then starts pulling back and forth until the pain was replaced by pleasure. She starts to moan softly as she relaxes and moans, letting him take the lead. Mastemon then gropes her own chest. "Ahh, my breast." she murrs out as she squeezed them together. Susanoomon grabs her butt, continuing to thrust in her. She giggles as she pushes back to his thrust. "Mrrgh~! Someone's getting simultaneous...!" Susanoomon grunted. "Is it bad to do so?" she ask him with a wink.

Susanoomon glares at Mastemon and powerfully thrusts in her completely, holding her tightly in this position. She gasp out from the feeling as she freezes in place in pleasure. Susanoomon then flickers his tongue fast around her neck. She shudders as she can't do much but lay there and enjoy the sex. Susanoomon grins and thrusts back and forth again, deeper, harder and faster.

"I'm about... to cum..." Mastemon moans out at each of his thrust. "Let us do so... Together~!" Shouted Susanoomon as they are lost in the sheer pleasure of their mating. Mastemon was moaning and panting as he continues, soon crying out as she finally reaches he climax. Susanoomon came too, filling up Mastemon's womb. As he fills her, the two stop as they were panting and such to rest a bit. Susanoomon and Mastemon looked at each other weakly and held hands before falling asleep.

The next morning, Mastemon woke up to see his face near his and smile. Susanoomon playfully pat and rubs her head. "So what are you up for today?" Mastemon ask him, nuzzling his cheek. "Perhaps a day-off?" Susanoomon offered. "Maybe a little 'help' with your shower?" She smiles, "Well we did worked up quite a sweat." she said getting up. She offers him a hand. "Shall we?" Susanoomon takes it and they went inside the shower.

She disrobe her outfit from top to bottom as Susanoomon did the same. They both entered the bathtub and filled the tub up with warm water. The two step in and lay down, relaxing as the warm water soak into their skins. Susanoomon grabs a bottle of hair shampoo. "Want me to wash your hair?" "Sure thank you." Susanoomon then starts scrubbing her soapy with his hands. She smiles and hums as he scrubs her deep but being gentle as well.

"You know... What we did last night... Do you think we're ready?" Susanoomon asked, slowing down a little. Mastemon looks confused, "Ready for what?" she ask him now. Susanoomon blushed, looking away. "Well... Inside you..." She thought about what he meant and then recall last night. "Oh..." she said getting the hint. They stood silent for a moment. Then after draining the tub they turned on the shower. Susanoomon embraces Mastemon from behind, touching her stomach. "Well we won't know until I take the test... What are you going to do if it's true?" She ask concerned.

"I will take care of both of you." Susanoomon reassured her with a smile and groped her breasts. She smiles as tears start to form in her eyes. "Thank you." she murrs a bit from his groping. Susanoomon starts to feel hard at her can feel it poking as she ask, "What are you going to do now?" Susanoomon grinned seductively. "Back. Door~" Rubbing his member in her butt crack. She shudders at the feeling of his cock between her cheeks.

Mastemon moaned as the shower water rained on her nipples and slit, getting a ticklish feeling there. 'The hot water is getting to me...' she thought as her body warms from it and the hotdogging. Susanoomon smirked and decided to go in her buttocks. 'Right, enough teasing~' He thought. She then feels the tip prodding her entrance. "Go ahead, take me here." Susanoomon complied, stretching Mastemon's anal muscles as he enters her rear-end, making her wince in pain. "Ack!" she clenches her teeth in fist trying to endure the pain.

Susanoomon notices this and massages one of her breasts with one hand and tickles her clit with the other. She starts to moan in pleasure as he sheathes in fully in her. "Fitting in?" Susanoomon half-joked as he asks if her butt is feeling fine. "Stretch me wider why don't you?" she replies with a half joke of her own. Susanoomon makes an evil smile and thrusts her in deeper, holding her in place. She moans louder at the feeling, relaxing her muscles so that the pain is lessens.

Mastemon feels his member twitching and looks behind him lovingly. "Do my ass in, please?" "With pleasure." he said as he thrust in back and forth, nibbling at her neck. Mastemon moaned louder and louder as her anus is used to his length and width. "Ahh, yeah, just like that." she nuzzle his head as she said that. Susanoomon chuckled as he licked the back of her neck. She couldn't stop herself from shivering if she could help it. "It feels so good."

Susanoomon agrees. "It sure does~... But everything has to end once and a while...!" He said, indicating he's getting close. "You gonna cum in or out?" she ask her. "Your womb can make it, what makes you think your anus can do the same?" He pointed out, meaning he'll go in. "Just wondering how much you'll put in." she wiggles her ass with his cock inside it. Susanoomon smirks and goes faster and deeper. "Get ready~!"

After a few more thrust, she cries out as she sprays her juices out. Susanoomon grunted as he filled her ass with his warm seed which felt warmer inside that the hot water splashing on Mastemon. Her legs felt weak from the feeling, nearly collapses if it wasn't for Susanoomon. He smiles at her as he pulls out and kisses her lips. "Want to finish cleaning up?" He smiles, "Yeah." she said as she starts to rub the soap over his shoulders.

They soon got clean and got their towels to wipe themselves dry. She peeked a bit to look at his tone body and good muscle tone. Susanoomon sensed this and looked behind a little bit to peek at Mastemon's bustiness. She blushes as she turns her head away in embarassment. They then put on their armour and decided to go for another round of training. "I believe you'll be a good mother~..." Susanoomon winked, making Mastemon blush. "I also believe you'll be a great father~" She said and they started embracing together.

* * *

For the review from waytodawn0, I do have plans to make a sequel for the chapter.


	17. M BlackWarGreymon x M WarGreymon

M BlackWarGreymon x M WarGreymon

Agumon had a nightmare about meeting his dark mega counterpart, but it's not a normal nightmare for the yellow dinosaur though.

* * *

Agumon has a dream being WarGreymon, stripped of his armour and restrained naked before being encountered by a spirit of his black counterpart who is also nude and hard. He shivers as he looks at the 9 ft shaft. He tries to struggle and escape, but the bindings are not budging. BlackWarGreymon comes near him and starts rubbing WarGreymon's crotch, hardening his member to the same length and width as his own. He winces and moans out from the touch. BlackWarGreymon smirks and rubs his bright counterpart's shaft faster, aiming it at the original's face.

He shudders as he figures out what's going to happen, so he tries to struggle much harder ,but all that struggling made WarGreymon hornier, close to cumming. Too aroused to care, he cease and stopped resisting to Blackwargreymon's assault. WarGreymon then came at his own face by his own sperm. His face was gripping as he pants, his face blushing from shame. "What's the meaning of this?" WarGreymon ask the dark counterpart. BlackWarGreymon smirked darkly and simply said, "Nothing personal~" As he fingers WarGreymon's asshole. "Just want to have some fun." He shudders as he tries once again to get out of the embarrassing situation.

BlackWarGreymon soon got his member erect again. Seeing that he has no other options, WarGreymon sighs and gives up, intending him to do what he please. "Open up, I like to get nice and wet for your ass." he commanded WarGreymon. He reluntlantly opens his mouth and grunted as the big cock enters his mouth. WarGreymon gagged a bit from the size, but the dark counterpart already starts thrusting in and out. Lucklily, WarGreymon started to relax his throat muscles. Soon it wasn't as painful and he can start tasting it. He has his tongue licking around the shaft. BlackWarGreymon moans from the feeling as he goes a bit faster.

A moment later, BlackWarGreymon pulls out of him. BlackWarGreymon is satisfied and shows off his hard, dripping, twitching dick. "Lift that ass." With that, WarGreymon does what he said, moving his tail away. BlackWarGreymon then grabbed his ass cheeks, prodding his member at his anus. WarGreymon closes his eyes, but while he was waiting, all he felt was the rubbing of his shaft between his cheeks. He groans in his mind as he realizes he teasing him with this. "I recomend taking a deep breath and relaxing. This is gonna hurt." he said with a wicked grin. He nods his head as he prepares himself for the rough treatment.

BlackWarGreymon then thrusts strong and fast as he's not the gentle type. While relaxing and his saliva helped eased it a little, WarGreymon still cries out in pain as it was still pretty big. BlackWarGreymon wasn't pitiful as he thrusts in and out, rough and fast. He shook and dug his claws in at the force. BlackWarGreymon grunted furiously and dug his own claws on WarGreymon's buttocks. "No tears now..." He closes his eyes in response. 'That's tough considering you're being rough on me!' he thought to himself. The dark one's balls were slapping with the normal one's cheeks as he thrust with every ounce of his strength, causing WarGreymon to wince in pain.

BlackWarGreymon glares at him evilly. "If you're wincing, I'm gonna have to punish you..." He sneers as he thrusted even faster, harder and deeper! WarGreymon tries to relax in a effort to ease the pain more, which it worked as it subsides and turns to pleasure. BlackWarGreymon smirks at this and grabs WarGreymon's dick, stroking it hard. WarGreymon feels this and starts moaning from the stimulation. BlackWarGreymon started carrying him, thrusting and pumping upwards. "Aren't you getting used to me~! Anything to say~!?" He asked. He close his eyes as he says. "This is enjoyable."

BlackWarGreymon grinned as he kept going, getting close to his climax, his cock feeling like it's about the erupt like a volcano! Wargreymon can feel close as well as he starts to push back. He cries out and started to shoot his seed deep into WarGreymon. WarGreymon also exploded with pleasure as his cock bursts his hot sperm like a volcano fountain, drenching both Mega-Level Digimon as they still cum BlackWarGreymon was still thrusting in him despite the fact that he already cummed, then he felt his cock was still hard.

The dark one growled out again as he climaxed a second time, causing WarGreymon's stomach to bloat from the amount inside already. After that, WarGreymon collapses in the pool in exhaustion. BlackWarGreymon looked down at him while he stroked still hard member before cumming on WarGreymon. WarGreymon felt this, but was too tired to clean himself. "From the look on your face, you enjoyed our little encounter didn't you?" BlackWarGreymon ask with a smirk. WarGreymon nodded and then collapsed and blacked out cold.

Agumon opens his eyes and shot straight up, panting and having cold sweats. "Hah... Hah... What was that dream all about?" He asked himself and looked around, but he finds nothing in particular, though he notes it's still dark. "Oh well... It's probably nothing..." The little dinosaur Digimon then went back to bed, hoping to sleep through the remaining night. Unbeknownst to Agumon, a BlackAgumon was staring from the window, smirking at the sleeping Digimon of Courage. He had been watching him for a while now and followed him home. He can see that the yellow dinosaur was still shivering. "You remember the dream." he said as he was stroking his flacid member over the white stain underneath. "Sleep well, little 'brave' Agumon~..." BlackAgumon muttered as he left.


	18. H Lilithmon's x F Ophanimon

H Lilithmon's x F Ophanimon

Summary: Two sisters have a anniversary mating session while their daughter Mikemon is away to a sleepover with her friends.

* * *

It has been a few years since the two siblings had Mikemon. Their second, a newborn son is at a nanny's house to take care of him. "Have fun at your friends place~!" Called Ophanimon to her and Lilithmon's daughter. "I will." Mikemon said as she went to hug Ophanimon and Lilithmon. Today, Mikemon was heading to her best friends Chibi and Angel's house for a sleep over. She picks up her bag and headed out of their home, closing the door behind her.

Lilithmon soon gets undressed by taking off her purple robes and slips of her skin-tight black clothes, sighing happily and licked her lips. "Alone at last~" Ophanimon chuckles at her sisters antics. "You didn't waste too much time huh?" she ask. Ophanimon then unequipped her armour, which shows that like Lilithmon, she didn't wear any undergarments. "I'm feel like a movie today, can you get one ready while I go change?" she ask her with a cute look. "I think you're already 'changed', Sis~" Lilithmon said jokingly. She didn't say anything as she heads into her room and close the door.

Ophanimon sighs in relief as she takes the moment to look herself in the bedroom mirror. She takes her brush and worked on her hair a bit before starting to get into some light clothing. Just as she finishes her adjustments, she had one thought in her mind. "You know, I could really go for a massage after our movie." she said as she starts to pick up some minty massage oils and a long towel for laying on. Finally ready, she leaves the bathroom to see Lilithmon getting ready.

They were lying in bed, feeling and getting turned on as they watch their perverted anime series, Angel Blade. Ophanimon blushes as she wore a white evening gown with stockings. "You had to choose this series?" she shakes her head as she ask. Lilithmon smirked seductively as she was completely naked. "With this anime we're watching... You had to be modest with even a bit of clothing? I'm disappointed~..." She teased with a mock sad face. "Hey someone's got to be the responsible one in this relationship." Ophanimon said, lifting her chin up in pride.

"You talk like you can last until next morning in that outfit." Lilithmon said, making a cute pose. She smiles and blushes at the pose. "At least I give an effort. You nearly go bare almost everywhere." Lilithmon blushed for that compliment. "Your should try it some time, you've got one sexy bod~" She 'advised'. She blushes at the words as well. "Maybe once every while." she said looking over her clothed then lied in bed and started watching the third episode of Angel Blade. Ophanimon blushes and bit her lip at some interesting scenes in the episode.

Lilithmon smiled at this and decided to take it to the next level by watching the Extra Episode after Episode 3. "Let's see how you like THIS one~" "T-there was a extra?" she said shocked and curious. "Yup~ This one's about the heroine gets screwed by her nemesis~..." Lilithmon said, stroking Ophanimon's stockings, sliding them off a little. 'What convinced me to ask my lustful sister to pick out videos?' she ask as her body warms up. 'It's actually pretty good though' she thought for a moment before clearing her head of that thought.

Lilithmon started to tighten her grip on Ophanimon's stockings. "Feel like you wanna get out of those warm clothes~? Wanna cool off~? Are you going commando~?" She teased. Ophanimon shivers at her sisters words. She feels hot, but tries to resist. "W-what are y-you talking ab-bout? I-I'm ffine..." She gets out through stutters. Lilithmon smiled wider as she grabbed her evening gown. "Come on~... It'll cool your body down, especially since we're watching this~" She then move her hands to start unlacing the straps off her sisters gown. She yelped at the surprised touch, but doesn't. "H-hey stop! D-don't undress me." she tells her, but doen't try to stop her.

"Heheheh~... You love it when I reveil your body. Besides, this is more fun to strip you this way~" She chuckles as she slips the gown off her, even rubbing Ophanimon's ass with her hand. She winces as she feels hands on her skin, she then felt Lilithmon climb over her. "There now, not so hard." she then undo the bra. Ophanimon shudders as Lilithmon's skin and fingers were touching her. "This is too much." she said "Aw, don't feel down~ You look very beautiful. Also~..." Lilithmon swiftly slips Ophanimon's stockings off, making her completely naked as her.

She blushes as she looks down on her soft skin. "Also what?" Lilithmon touches her cheek, smiling seductively as she turns Ophanimon around till she's on her back. "Happy anniversary~...!" She whispered before kissing her in the lips, pinning her down on her back in their bed. Ophanimon murrs and swapa her arms around her sisters neck. Going into the kiss as well.

Their breasts mash together and their nipples dock at each other, getting a ticklish feeling on top and then Lilithmon (still kissing Ophanimon) has her hand to massage Ophanimon's pussy and tickle her moan in pleasure and starts to do the same to Lilithmon. Lilithmon moaned in their kiss as her member started to harden and twitch with ten inches and thick as a dance pole. They separated the kiss to catch their breaths, smiling at each other.

After their kiss, Ophanimon looks at the towels and oil bottles she set aside for later. "Hmm? What is it, sis~?" Lilithmon asked. After their kiss, Ophanimon looks at the towels and oil bottles she set aside for later. Ophanimon looks at her for the moment and back to the bottles. "Oh~, you mean those... Whatever are they for~?" Lilithmon asked, acting cute. 'As if I didn't know~' Ophanimon looks at her with a expression that said, 'Seriously?'. she then said. "They are Massage stuff, I thought we could give each other massages if you like." Lilithmon giggled before pushing her on her back. "I know exactly what they are. I just wanna know if you want to go first~" She said, squeezing Ophanimon's breasts.

Ophanimon smiled as she motioned to her breast and then to her sides. "Well, my breast feel sore, and my sides could use a rub." Lilithmon smirked and opened a bottle, pouring some minty massaging oil on her hands. Ophanimon smiles and relax for the massage. Lilithmon could start rubbing Ophanimon's front but she got a better idea and quickly rubbed the oil on herself before grabbing the bottle she had opened and poured some on Ophanimon. Ophanimon's eyes open from feeling the fluid on her front. "What's going on?" "Just my way of preparing you for your massage~" Lilithmon seductively said as she poured the oil at Ophanimon's chest to her crotch.

She shivers from the cold liquid touching her skin. "Oh I see... Well make sure you do good." "Oh, I can do better~..." Lilithmon said, cracking her fingers before spreading the oil all over her lightly, creating a ticklish sensation. She shivers at feeling her fingers glide over her, as well as the oil spreading. Lilithmon then has one hand massage Ophanimon's breasts and the other at her pussy. "Oooohhh." Ophanimon moans out in pleasure as she closes her eyes and relax to the pleasure.

Lilithmon stopped and laid on top Ophanimon, mashing her oily breasts and body at hers. "Ohh, What's this~? This isn't a proper massaging technique you know~?" she ask, looking like she's confused. "I know, sis~... I just came up with new one~" Lilithmon answered, rubbing her body against Ophanimon before lifting her up and got themselves sitting up in a hug and their vaginas kissing together. She shivers as Ophanimon starts to place her hands on Lilithmon's breast and starts to rub around it.

Lilithmon giggled a moan and rubs her own hands around her sister's back and buttocks. Ophanimon moaned and did the same. Both grinding their pussies together. Their bodies shiver from such a pleasurable feeling, "I can't believe I was so reluctant before." Ophanimon slurrs out. She then grabs Lilithmon's cock and strokes it up and down as they still have their tribadism. She uses her other hand to slide her fingers around Lilithmon's breast, which got a giggle from her. 'Oho? Is someone ticklish?" Ophanimon ask teasingly. Lilithmon glared at her seductively and rubbed her hands on Ophanimon's sides.

Ophanimon does the same to her. They continue to rub each other's bodies and grind each other's vaginas, feeling close to their orgasms. Ophanimon lies on her sister's shoulders and moan in her ear before she climax. Lilithmon smiled. "I love the way you moan~" She whispered, tightening her hug. Ophanimon blushes as she smiles. "Thank you."

Their moans got deeper and Lilithmon's dick was aimed upwards. She climax and sprays them both with her seed.

Both sisters splash their feminine juices at each other's crotches. Ophanimon collapses with Lilithmon over her. "You're so cute being an angel~... More submissive than me, that is~..." Lilithmon said, still embracing her and tickling Ophanimon's clit. Ophanimon smiles, "It would seems I gven in to your temptations again." Opanimon said moaning from the touch. Lilithmon smirked wider as she starts fingering her. "Haa, for the record, I would've took the gown off without you taking it off yourself. I love foreplay."

Lilithmon licked her lips and places the tip of her cock at Ophanimon's lips. She shudders at the touch and smiles at her sister. "What are you waiting for?" Ophanimon ask her. Lilithmon grinned and wasted no time thrusting her dick in Ophanimon's mouth, making the angel gag and choke a little. Though she was able to recover quickly and become adjusted to the size. Ophanimon started sucking Lilithmon's hard penis. The angel murrs at the familiar flavor as she grips Lilithmon's ass and gropes it. "You like the taste, sis~! Then suck a little harder to show your love~ Ahh!" Lilithmon moaned as she grabbed both sides of Ophanimon's head.

She starts to move her head back and forth in response. Ophanimon move her hands so they're at her sisters anus and slit. Lilithmon moaned at the feeling and leans her head back, thinking, 'I wonder what our sweet daughter is doing now~?' As she thought this, Lilithmon let out a moan as she feels her sisters fingers enter both her holes She clenched her fists and neared them at her chin, making an adorable girly face. "Oh yes, just like that, sis~!" Ophanimon blushes and bobs back faster, and slip more fingers in Lilithmon's slit, getting them wet with her juices.

Lilithmon soon couldn't take it anymore and came from both privates. Ophanimon, getting her sister's pussy fluids in her hands and her sperm in her mouth through her throat. Fully on her cock, none of her seed leaked out of her mouth as she gulps the creamy seed eagerly for her. Closing her eyes in bliss. Lilithmon smirked and pulled out of her mouth, splattering the remainder on Ophanimon. She closes her eyes to keep it out of her eyes as it lands on her face, hair, and her breast.

Lilithmon giggled at her. "You're such a mess, sis~ Wanna take another in the back door~?" She asked seductively. Ophanimon murrs as she rubs herself, too lost in lust to respond. Ophanimon then gets on all fours, raises her buttocks and stretch open her butt cheeks, revealing her anus. "Heehee~... Back door's open~" She offered, wiggling and squeezing her butt. Lilithmon grins and climbs over her, her breast press on her sisters back and rubbing her cock tip to her entrance. She then thrusts in forward, stretching her anal muscles apart. "Aaah!" she gasp out in bliss as she her muscle squeezes around lilithmon's shaft in a snug hug.

Lilithmon winced in pleasure the tight feeling. "Aah~! That's too tight! You might squish my cock around you~!" Ophanimon gives her a teasing look. "Ah come now, you're acting like you never fucked your sister's ass before~." she sticks her tongue out. "Eee... You weren't this tight as a Gatomon..." Lilithmon protested but proceeded with the doing of her butt.

Ophanimon lossens up a bit, but keeps a good grip as Lilithmon thrust in and out gently. Lilithmon groped one of Ophanimon's breast with one hand and fingered her with another. "So... You think we're like that couple in that extra episode~?" The succubus Digimon pointed at their TV. Ophanimon moans from the combined stimulation. "Yes, we're like them." "Oooh~...! You're so tight~!" Lilithmon moaned loudly as she came in Ophanimon's ass. Ophanimon also came with her vaginal juices spraying on her sister's hand that was fingering her.

She looks to see licking her juices. "So how do I taste?' Ophanimon ask. Lilithmon giggled at her taste. "You're so deliciously sweet~ But we've got one more round and you know where that is~..." She said with her dick still big and hard. Lilithmon started to rub Ophanimon's flat belly softly as she stares at the white skin. Lilithmon then lifts Ophanimon's leg and thrusted inside her pussy~! "Ahh, just like my first time." Ophanimon moans out.

Lilithmon kept on thrusting and moans from the warmth of Ophanimon's vaginal insides. "Aahh~...! So warm and tight like our first time~" "You gonna get me knocked up again you know?" Ophanimon told her. Lilithmon grinned and pulled out of her after a few thrusts, making her whine. "Why did you stop?" the Angel ask dissapointed. "Because we're having a special anniversary, sis~" Lilithmon seductively said as she lifted her sister from behind and thrusted in her pussy again, tickling her clit with one hand and groping her breast with the other. Ophanimon moaned cutely as she was being thrusted up and down from behind.

"What do you mean 'special?" she ask as she can't help but wonder what she could mean. Lilithmon simply continued thrusted up and down, making Ophanimon lose her train of thought. "Come on, Tell me." she begs her as she moans out. Lilithmon chuckles in pleasure. "It has been a LONG time since we mated together... So let's make this the most unforgettable sex we'll ever have and love~..." She explained and licked Ophanimon's neck.

Ophanimon shivers from her whispering and licking. "Aww, Lilithmon. When you whisper words like that, my skin tingles." she said as her body shivers. They felt close to cumming and once again, Lilithmon pulls out of Ophanimon and lays her down, making her whine again. "What are you doing now?" "Oh, just a new way of teasing you~" Lilithmon answered with an innocent look, making Ophanimon give out a miserable look, the Angel becoming close to a tantrum until the succubus pressed her pussy against her sister's with her cock touching her clit as she grinded slowly.

They both grinded their vaginas faster. "You need to cum in me so I can get pregnant, remember?" she ask through moans. "Hah~... Yeah, I remember." Lilithmon said and thrusted inside Ophanimon, going faster, harder and deeper. "Ahh...yesss... Breed me Lilithmon. Give me your child again." she ask her as she moans out in pleasure. "With pleasure~...!" Lilithmon grunted as went on and on, making them close to cumming. Unable to withstand it anymore, Ophanimon grabs Lilithmon's face and kisses her fiercely and passionately.

They then came hard, splash-mixing their cum together in a thick, wet, creamy mess~! They continued their deep kissing as they both started to pulled back from the kiss as they felt different, glowing in light-blue and pink lights. "Aah~! W-What's happening~!? I can't stop cumming~!" Ophanimon moaned. "Yeah~! It feels like we're being together in a different way~!" Lilithmon agreed. The two sister moaned and screamed out loud as the lights enveloped them completely, their voices becoming a single new one.

When the light cleared, all that remained was a single digimon. She resembled a half-angel and half-succubus with a large dick in her pussy, both organs climaxing in and out each other. The digimon, Mastemon moaning nonstop from the climax. Her penis was bent a little to thrust in and out of her own vagina. "Oh~... This feels strangely different~... It's like we've become... One~" Mastemon moaned as she soon came. When she got her barings, she looked over her body to see that it has changed.

She gasped, looking at her hands and touching her face. She gets up to look into a mirror in their room to see her reflection. "I... I'm... We... We're one...!" Mastemon said in shock. "Looks like I've got some explaining to do with my... Our children. At least until we separate sooner or later..." "Until then..." she starts to stroke her member and fondle her breast. "It wouldn't hurt to 'examine' this new body for a bit." she said with a moan as she sits down.

Mastemon moaned ecstatically, feeling twice the pleasure than before. "Ohh, we're definitely doing this more often." she said laying down to continue. She starts feeling close to her orgasm. She cried out loud as her cum spray all over her. She wasn't done yet as she re-hardened her member before somehow being able to bend it down to insert it in her pussy. "I gotta admit, this was shocking the first time I found out I can do this." Mastemon then slid her penis in and out, moaning in her newfound pleasure of being fucked and fucking herself. "Haaa...Haaah..." she moans out in pleasure as she thrust in herself.

As her labia was getting done by her own dick, both her vaginal and penis muscles start to twitch, making her close to her climax. "I'm bout to cum so soon..." she said in amazed of how sensitive her body was. Mastemon kept on going on and on, fucking herself silly until she came hard inside herself with a bright flashing light enveloping her, returning her to Lilithmon and Ophanimon having sex and climaxed. Ophanimon was breathing heavily. "Wow~... That was unique~..." "It was a exhilarating experience." Lilithmon said looking at her. They were still sexually connected and kissed, wishing each other a happy anniversary.

(Meanwhile.)

Mikemon, Angel and Chibi were lying at each other's side, panting from a heavily sexual ordeal themselves. "So Mikemon, how was your first experience?" Chibi ask her, stroking Mikemon's side. "It felt incredible~! I've never had sex before and it's with my two best friends~" Mikemon said in both joy and ecstasy. Angel smiles as she moves over and kisses her cheek. "Anytime you wanna have fun with the two of us, tell us whenever you come by." "Yup~" Mikemon tried to get up but was sexually too tired to get up.

The other two cheer out as they snuggle near the Mikemon to cuddle with her. They also massage and tickle her pussy and clit while Mikemon has each paw of hers doing the same at Angel and Chibi's. "Girls, we already had a long moment with this." Mikemon said with a moan. "Don't quit making us all feel good even in sleep~..." Angel moaned herself. "Yeah, it's one heckuva dream to feel your pussy getting touched even when you're asleep~..." Chibi moaned as well. Suddenly the phone rang.

It was a struggle, but Mikemon was able to get up and answer the phone. "Hello...?" Mikemon answered the phone. "Mikemon, it's your mothers just checking up on you." Ophanimon spoke through. "Oh, hi Mommy. How're you and Mama doing?" Mikemon asked. "We're doing fine sweetie." Ophanimon said. She passed the phone to Lilithmon. "So how're you and your friends, sweetie~?" "We're doing fine, we're having a lot of fun." she said to them. "Well, if it's anything fun like even romantic-type, we'll approve~" Lilithmon said.

Mikemon blushed at the words, wondering whether she should tell her parents what happened. "Ehehe... Yeah, so Mamas. What would you say if my friends who are girls and I HAD played a romantic game which involved touching the parts that makes us girls...?" Mikemon asked nervously, cryptically revealing she had a threesome sex. "Oh, we see if they're good girlfriends..." Ophanimon said and Lilithmon finished for her. "And give them their blessing if you ever wanna marry altogether.~"

Mikemon blushed happily. "Oh, then it ain't a bad thing I'm telling you both~!" They all laughed. She then asks, "Mind if we touch each otther while we're sleeping~?" There was silence for a moment. "Sure, whenever you want to sleep with us, just come to our room.~" They said and hung up. Mikemon then goes back to her lesbian lovers whom they all touch each other's vaginas as they went off in their sexy dreamland~...


	19. M Lucemon x Twila(Female human)

M Lucemon x Twila(Female human)

Lucemon has desires for his human partner, but doesn't pursue them cause of his purity. Twila finds out about this and went to assure him it's okay to follow one's desires.

* * *

The sun was shining with clouds surrounding it as two figures were walking with each other through the digital world. One was an angel looking fellow with a white toga and looked like a young boy. The other, a young woman with orange blouse, black skirt, wearing white boots. D-cup breast with a yellow scarf around her neck. She had light green colored hair that reaches her back. The two were exploring the nearby plains as they talk to each other. "Ahh the breeze feels great, right Lucemon?" the human, Twila ask. "But of course!" beamed the angel digimon. She heads up the hill to get her bearings as Lucemon stays below watching her. The sun beamed across her and made her look like an angel.

The two knew each other for 8 years, when she was 10. Over the course of years, Lucemon saw her change from a young girl to a beautiful woman. He kept staring at her back and focused more on the curves she had gained. He had a smile on his face as a red mark was forming on his cheeks. Then he shook his head. Being a angel Digimon, he takes purity very seriously, so he never consider pleasuring himself to solve those kinds of problems. "Alright, let's find some place to camp." Twila spoke walking down from the hill. Her words kinda surprised him a bit as he opens his eyes to see his partner. "Okay then."

The sun went down as they finished their tent and they ate their meals Twila prepared for them. "Time to hit the hay." The tent they brought with them was big enough for both of them, so the two enter inside to rest. Twila laid on her bag while Lucemon took the other one. Lucemon look at his partner sleeping position for a minute. Even sleeping, her face looked peaceful. He looks away from her and close his eyes to sleep.

(Next day)

Twila gets up and stretches her arms, as she enjoyed her sleep. She turned and tapped the other bag. "Lucemon? Are you awake?" The bag shifted a little as a head popped out. "Y-yeah, I'm awake." his face was a little red in her view. "Sleep well?" "It wasn't too bad." he answered her. "Any good dreams?" "N-no." he said. "Can you give me a minute?" Lucemon ask her. "What for?" She ask. "I think I might have slept wrong, my wing hurts." "Want me to rub it?" Lucemon shakes his head, "I'm okay, just give me a moment alone please?" he said to her. Twila looked unsure, but shrugged before standing up and leaving the tent.

Lucemon takes a sigh of relief, but then turns to shame as he looks down to see the real problem. A bulge was under his toga with clear liquid coming from it. "Oh, how could I let this happen?" he ask himself as he tries to meditate. Twila overheard him and was confused. "How could I let myself envision her in my dream?" he asked himself shaking his head. 'Dreams?' she thought. "Her form, her curves, lying there right in front of me naked. What a shameful disgusting night fantasy!" he said disgusted in himself. 'Wait, did he have a wet dream, about me?' Twila peeked in to see Lucemon still laying there. All the while he seemed to be meditating. Twila looks down, feeling upset he feels ashamed about what he feels.

Her face change to a smile as she has a way to help him deal with that problem. "Lucemon." He jumped under his bag. "It's okay, it's me." Twila spoke walking inside. "Twila! I'm okay really." he said quickly. "Stop lying. I heard everything." "Huh?' he says looking at her. "About your dream." "Ulk!" he grunted a bit as he looks down in shame. "I'm terribly sorry." "Just tell me the whole truth."

He sighs as he starts to speak. "I have been having these feelings for a while. Whenever I see you, my body feels warm." "Go on." "You really blossomed into a beautiful woman Twila. I get this way sometimes, but I always had gotten rid of it by meditating and such." "So...you like me?" Lucemon slowly nods his head up and down. Twila walked over and crouched down beside him."But it's disgusting. So impure and indecent of me to be thinking of this. I'm so ashamed," "Hey, don't be." she replied patting his head. Feeling that, he started to smile a bit. "But.." "But nothing. What you're feeling is perfectly natural."

He smiles as he sees that she's alright with it. "Well, it'll still be a little bit longer before it goes down." "Maybe I can help." "Help? Help me how?" he ask her. "First, get out of the bag." Lucemon does so, showing the bulge under his toga blushing. "Hmm, not bad." she remarked. "O-okay, what now?" he asked. Twila reached down and grabbed the bulge. "Haa!" he gasped out from the sudden grab. "Just relax." "I-I can't! This is impure." he stutters out. "That depends. Do you want this to keep going?" "I...I.." he said having trouble deciding. "Well?" she ask giving him a wink. He reluctantly nodded. "L-let's keep going."

Twila grinned and moved her hand all around the bulge. "Hahh!" Lucemon moaned from the pleasure he's feeling. Twila rubbed the bulge and slid her other hand under the fabric to touch it directly. His body shivers. Normally he would be against this, but considering how he feels he decided to forget his purity and let his lust come first. Twila pulled the clothing aside and saw his bare cock spring free. "Um.." his face was beet red from arousal. "How does it look?" "Pretty big." "What are we going to do about it?" Lucemon asked. "Just lay back down and relax."

Blushing, he lay down on his back looking at her. She leaned down and licked the tip. "Ooooh…" Lucemon sighs as he closes his eyes. "Tasty." she purred licking around the sides. "Ah, Twila it feel so nice getting licked around." She grinned and started sliding her mouth over the tip. "Ahh! Twila!" he moans out her name as he feels her warm mouth around his tip. 'Real tasty.' She licks around the tip a bit, getting soft moans from the angel, then she started sliding in half of it in her mouth.

His body was shivering from the warmth of her mouth, he feels paralyzed from the pleasure. This time she brought a hand to his balls and rubbed them while moving her tongue across the slit on top of his dick. "Twila… More… Keep going." Twila gladly obliged and started deepthroating him with the tip touching the back of her throat. Lucemon couldn't help himself as he runs his hand in Twila's hair, enjoying the soft texture. That's when he felt a pressure building up. "Twila… Something's happening.." he told her. "Let it all out." she got out around his cock.

He's still concerned, but he let out a moan as he couldn't hold back any longer. His dick twitched and started shooting his sperm inside her mouth. He shudders as he enjoys the feeling of release. While Twila hummed while swallowing the seed. He pants as he couldn't climax any longer. Twila pulled her head off his dick. "So tell me, how was it?" Twila ask Lucemon. "Amazing." he smiled as he looked at her, "Thank you." "We're not done yet." she purred. "Huh, what else is there?" he looks confused. Twila crawled over him and straddled his waist. "Uh…' he feels her body on his own.

She reached down and unzipped her pants while pushing her panties aside. Lucemon blushes at the sight of her pink folds in his sight. She raised her hips up and made sure the tip of his cock lined up with her snatch. "Twila… Are you sure about this?" he asked concerned. "Let me answer with this." she lowered down and slid his cock inside her pussy. Lucemon shivers as he feels his tip being gripped tightly around her walls. "Nice and snug." she purred. Twila started to take off her top, revealing her breast for him to see. He stared at them before groaning as she started moving up and down.

Twila's holding his twitching hands down on the floor to keep them down. "Ah ah ah, you may look, but don't touch." she told him. "Be good, and maybe I'll let you have a feel." she said seductively. He just nodded and groaned as she marveled at the tight feeling of her inner walls. She moans as well as she rises up and down slowly on his length. "Mmmm, nice and hot. She giggles as he twitches and shudders from the slowness of it. "Let's take it nice and slow." Lucemon body was shivering as he wanted more, but unable to do anything as she has him held down.

Then she started going faster. He expresses his gratitude by moaning and panting in pleasure, "Feels so good." "Fill me more!" she moaned rocking her hips down harder, trying to get all of it inside her. He hears what she said and tries to thrust upwards into her. He tried syncing his thrusts up with her bounces. She gets a moan from her mouth from the feeling. He tries to go a little faster and harder in her, but considering the position he can't do a lot. "Mmmm, much better." she purred. Twila takes a look at how Lucemon looks. His face was flushed and panting. "You're doing a good job." she said sweetly. "Ok, you can have a feel." She lifts her arms off his arms as she said so.

Without thinking he reached up and grabbed her breasts. Lucemon can feel the soft, round breast in his hands. "So.. soft." he said softly. "Go ahead and squeeze them." He nods his head and started to squeeze each of her mounds with his palms. "They're so squishy." "Don't be afraid to get rougher." Lucemon started to squeeze them harder and moved them around with her words. She moans out from the squeezing as she bounces up and down faster and harder from the groping. "Keep going!" He started to squeeze and thrust upwards as their limits were approaching them. "I'm cumming!" He cries out as he start to fill Twila's womb with his seed. She cried out while feeling the hot seed fill her up. She cries out as her juices spray over Lucemon's cock.

Twila lay over the angel Digimon as they both pant and breath to recover. "Not bad." Lucemon was blushing from her words. "That felt really nice." "But you're dick is still hard." "I guess I still can go." he said with a blush. "Good." She moves towards his face and starts to kiss him. He happily returned it. They kept it up for a few minutes before they separated. "So where you want it now?" Lucemon ask. "My ass." She lifts off his cock at the moment before position the tip near her anus.

He blushed before groaning as she slid onto his cock again. Twila was groaning as well as a familiar full feeling she had before returned to her. "Mmm, so hot!" She started to lift herself up and down slowly as Lucemon thrust to her decent, getting a moan out of the two. "Mmm, I might get use to this." Twila thinks he's going a little slow, so she starts to pull on his hair and head feathers. "Ah!" Lucemon winces a bit from the pain from her pulling, though oddly he doesn't mind. Even more, he actually enjoys it. "Go faster." she calls out. He tried to comply as he thrusted upwards faster.

She moans out as she continues tugging on him. All while bouncing her hips. Lucemon continued to moan and pant in pleasure as he says. "I'm gonna cum." "Hold it in." she tells him. He closes his eyes and tries to relax and keep himself from his orgasm. But it was hard as her ass kept getting tighter. "Ahh!" he groans out as he clenches his teeth. "I can't." He then moans out as he starts to paint the insides white. Twila moaned feeling it fill her.

Lucemon pants in exhaustion as he lays there, enjoying the afterglow. "I didn't say you could cum." "I'm sorry, I couldn't take it any longer." he said through pants. "Are you mad?" he asked. "No, but we will continue this next time you're hard." Lucemon blushes at her tone. "O-okay." he said to her as the two fell asleep, wrap in each others embrace. Lucemon expects himself to be having wet dreams again, but he won't be ashamed this time.


	20. Agunimon x Lobomon

Agunimon x Lobomon

Two digimon have a race to see what they'll do for the day, the answer is unexpected, but completely hot.

* * *

Agunimon bent his legs as he waited at a starting line. "Where is he, I hope he remembers it's today." The wizard pokemon was waiting for his friend to show up for their race. "Hey!" Agunimon turn to see Lobomon walking towards him. "Sorry, I was getting an early warm up.' "Well better late than never." Agunimon offers a hand to the warrior digimon, who accepts it. "Whoever win makes the loser do anything they want, right?" "Alright, deal." Lobomon said. Both took their positions with grins. "3…" "2…" "1…" "GO!"

The two dashed at fast as they can. Lobomon though got a bit head first on Agunimon. The two were running through an obstacle race that was constructed by the two, ducking and jumping over various objects. While Lobomon is good at speed, Agunimon is good as maneuvering. He easily dipped and dodged the pieces of jungle. Soon he was able to pass Lobomon for the lead. "Eat my dust!" Lobomon struggles to get closer to his friend. Both spotting the finish line. "Time to finish this!" Agunimon cried out pushing himself. He brought his knees up higher to get ahead.

Lobomon starts to go at his top speed at this moment, intending to use all his stamina. Both neck in neck as they got closer. "Slow down already!" Lobomon yelled out. "No way!" Agunimon yelled back as he kept on. Pretty soon they were within 10 yards of the line, than 5 yards. Pretty soon it was just 1 yard. Lobo was just starting to push ahead of Agunimon, but Agunimon made one final push and as able to past Lobomon as he crossed the finish line.

The two took deep pants as they breath. "I….win." Agunimon pants out. "Damn…." but he looks at the winner with a smile. "I guess your training has paid off." "You know it." After catching their breaths, Lobomon ask, "So what now?" "Now you do what I say." 'I know that already.' Lobomon thought that as that was obvious. "Come by my place." The two get up and started to head off to Agunimon's home. All the while Agunimon felt a bulge under his armor.

Soon they arrived at the door to the place. Agunimon let them in with his key. "I see you still tending to the house well." Lobomon said looking over the house. "Yup. Now onto business. Strip." Lobomon turns to him. "Strip?" he asked looking confused. "Take off your armor." "Um… okay." he said as he starts to take it off. Agunimon grinned while feeling his own armor getting tighter. He finishes as he was looking a little red, "Now what?" "Lay down and spread your legs." His redness increased. "What's going on?" "Lay down." Agunimon repeated.

He does so with a confused and nervous expression. He spread his legs as Agunimon walked over and held them open. "What is this?" he asked him. "I'm gonna play with you." "This is no play I'm familiar of." Lobomon said to him. "Just relax." With his words, he starts to calm down and relax a bit Agunimon leaned down and took a lick of Lobomon's cock. He shivers a bit from the wetness touching his cock. 'Tasty.'

Lobomon blushes at the words. He felt a little odd about this, but Agunimon did one the race. "I said whoever won decides the action for the day…" he said to himself. "Well I decided we're gonna fuck like animals." spoke Agunimon before sliding his mouth onto Lobomon's cock. Lobomon blushes at the words as he now knows what's going on. He groaned as Agunimon eagerly bobbed on his cock. 'Well it does feel nice…' he said with a blush on his face. Agunimon noticed and swirled his tongue around the tip.

Lobomon moans in pleasure as he let his body shudder. His cock throbbing the more Agunimon bobbed and licked. "I'm getting close." Agunimon grinned and brought his hand up before inserting a finger into Lobomon's ass. "Ahh, there too?" he asked with a gasp. Agunimon hummed in confirmation. "Well, keep going okay." he smiles. Agunimon kept at it while feeling Lobomon's cock twitch. "I gotta cum." he calls out before howling. His dick expanded before his seed shot into Agunimon's mouth. Agunimon kept his mouth down as shots of it enter him. All the while moaning at the taste. Soon Lobomon finishes as he pants a bit from the aftermath. Agunimon pulled off the cock and swallowed the seed. "How was it?" Lobomon ask.

"Salty." "What now?" "I fuck you." He blushes at the words as he nods his head. He rolled over with his ass presented. "You think I can do the same to you, if you want it?" he asked him, his cock still hard. "Sure." Lobomon felt something cold and wet around his assHe looks back to see Agunimon face near his ass, his tongue licking around it. He groaned as Agunimon wasted no time in sliding his tongue inside.

Lobomon moans out as he wiggles his rear in his face. Agunimon went ahead started rubbing Lobomon's cock. He moans out as he tries to remain upright from the pleasure. Agunimon pulled away and started taking his armor off. Lobomon look back to see what he was offering. His cock was a few inches taller and thicker than Lobomon's. "Well that's certainly big." he said blushing. Agunimon made sure to grab his thighs before he started rubbing the tip at Lobomon's anus.

He shudders at the feeling of his tip near his hole, he takes a deep breath to prepare himself. Then Agunimon started pushing in. Lobomon grunted from the slight pain, but moaned as Agunimon's shaft slowly enters him. "So tight." He entered halfway before he slides out and push back in. Lobomon grunted feeling the bigger cock in his ass. "It's so big." he murrs out as he felt his ass widening. Agunimon grunted as he moved his hips back and forth, slowly building up a momentum. "Ah, how it feels Agunimon?" he ask with a moan. "Nice and tight." Agunimon leans on Lobomon's back and use all his power to go all the way in his ass.

Lobomon grunted and felt Agunimon slide back with the tip inside. He howled loudly as Agunimon slides in all they way back in. "So deep!" Lobomon pushes back to his thrust. "No need to hold back now, show me what you got." "You asked for it." Heeding his words, he started slamming back and forth hard and fast. Lobomon gasped as his body surged with newfound pleasure. "That's what I'm talking about." Lobomon said. Agunimon growled and leaned up before biting on Lobomon's nipple while rubbing his cock, all while thrusting.

"Hey, that's not my thing." he said as he shudders from it. "Well you sure got tighter from it." grinned Agunimon going faster. He blushes at the feeling as Agunimon's still going at it. But also moaned louder feeling his nipple and cock teased while his ass was stuffed. "Okay, it's a thing as well." he said with a moan. "That's what I thought." Agunimon teases both his assets as he pants faster. "I'm gonna cum."

Lobomon moans as he prepares himself for the upcoming climax. "I'm cumming!" he howls out as his shaft started spilling his seed deep into Lobomon's bowels. Lobomon cried out as his cock twitched and his seed shot into the air and onto his chest. He shudders at the feeling of his seed in his ass. Agunimon pulls out as he smiles at the feeling. "Enjoyed it?" Lobomon panted while nodding. "You still up for more?" he asked. "Yeah."

Agunimon gets off and lay down on his back, spreading his legs. "Well, give me a good rimming.' Lobomon didn't need to be told twice and crawled over. He moved to Agunimon's rear and started licking him. Agunimon hummed as he relaxed. "Lick it real good for the fucking.' Lobomon gladly listened as he trailed his tongue around the opening. "Ahhh…" Agunimon moans in pleasure at the tongue licking his hole. Lobomon went faster while pushing his tongue inside the hole.

He growled out in lust as the rimming intensives. He reached down and held Lobomon's face closer. "Go on, get deeper in me." he said. Lobomon tried as he wiggled his tongue around inside while slipping all of it in. "Mmmph, yes." he sighs from the good pleasure. Lobomon kept tasting Agunimon's insides with gusto. "That should be enough." Agunimon said pushing him back. "Now give me your dick." Lobomon moves over so his cock was touching Agunimon's asshole. He held his hips before pushing forward.

The tip push against the hole before it finally slipped in. Both grunted from the new feeling. Lobomon took a moment to take in the feeling before starting to thrust in and out of Agunimon's ass. "Mmm, faster." He nods and move faster back and forth, his balls slapping on Agunimon's cheeks. "So hot." he grunted. Lobomon's face was near Agunimon's face as he moans to him. "So warm and tight inside you." "Keep going." Lobomon started to go a bit faster and harder with this thrusting, bumping with Agunimon's cheek in the process. "Faster!"

Lobomon grips the wizard digimon's waist as he goes faster at his words."I can't stop!" Agunimon chuckles at the warrior digimon's words. "Indulge yourself." He lays down on top of him as he moves faster and harder, starting to lick Agunimon's neck. "Come on. Go wild." Lobomon smiles as he grabs Agunimon's face and kisses him passionately, going rough as he can.

Agunimon moaned into the kiss while moving his hips with each thrust. Lobomon grips him harder as his limit was coming closer. "I'm so close." Agunimon smiles as he said. "Let it all out." Lobomon cried out. Agunimon can feel thick liquid spilling into his ass. He moaned at the hotness from it. Lobomon relaxes as he continues his climax. Panting with sweat dripping down. "That was intense." he said as he finishes spilling in him. "Oh yeah." "Just wait until next week though, I'll get you next time." he said to him as he was getting sleepy. "Sure you will." Lobomon can hear his teasing tone. "I mean it." "We'll see." The two chuckles, then they pass out into a deep sleep.


	21. Mikemon x Angel x Chibi

Mikemon x Angel x Chibi

Mikemon has a sexy sleepover with her two best friends Angel and Chibi.

* * *

It has been a few years since the two siblings had Mikemon. Their second, a newborn son is at a nanny's house to take care of him. "Have fun at your friends place~!" Called Ophanimon to her and Lilithmon's daughter. "I will." Mikemon said as she went to hug Ophanimon and Lilithmon. Today, Mikemon was heading to her best friends Chibi and Angel's house for a sleep over. She picks up her bag and headed out of their home, closing the door behind her.

Not long after, Mikemon soon reached her friends' place. She approaches the door and proceeds to knock it. The door then opens to reveal a female white Patamon and a female pink DemiVeemon. "Hi Angel, hi Chibi. I'm here." Mikemon said with a two females were happy to see their friend and hugged her. "Mikemon! It's good to see you!" Chibi squeals. "Chibi and I've been waiting for so long~" Angel said. "I'm sorry for taking too long. It was quite a walk here." Mikemon said as she enters their home. They decided to take a shower before they get ready for their fun together.

As they headed to the bathroom, Mikemon can't help but look in awe at their home. It was pretty big for small Digimon, and decorated in fine detail. "This place is amazing!" she told them. "Yeah, we know~" Angel said, becoming naked in front of Mikemon. Mikemon blushed a bit as Chibi did the same, but she didn't really mind it as she knows about their relationship. They both got nude too and entered the shower together. "I'll just wait until you three finished." Mikemon said as she starts to head out. But Chibi grabbed her arm and grinned seductively. "Come on~... There's room enough for three~" "Uh... okay." she said naively as she undresses.

They all entered the shower area with the warm water splashed all three of them. Mikemon smiles at the other two. "Water's nice and warm." Angel then gets the idea to lower the heat, activating the cold water. The three shiver a bit from the cold water. "Hey what was that for?" Mikemon ask her. Chibi didn't mind as she expected that from Angel. "Just in case we get too hot~" "But it's cold now." she said shivering. Angel grabbed some shampoo and she and Chibi started washing Mikemon. She relaxes a bit from the touch and felt a little more comfortable with the cold water.

Mikemon was feeling relieved of the stress until she felt something brush between her legs. She turned to see chibi rubbing underneath her body. Angel was also rubbing Mikemon's butt. "Hey you two what are you doing?" "Just a little extra spot to clean~..." Chibi said. "Oh okay then." she said letting go of the subject. But Mikemon couldn't help but murr a little. 'They're going at it well, if I didn't know any better, I say they were actually pleasuring me.' Mikemon thought as she shivers a bit. But they then stopped and started washing each other with Mikemon looking at them, feeling... unsatified for some reason. "S-so did you finish cleaning the spot?" she ask blushing from the feeling.

Angel and Chibi nodded as they rubbed each other's breasts. She blush at them rubbing them as she gets some shampoo and started rubbing her chest. They were moaning and Mikemon could hear them. "A little sensitive to cleaning their breast huh?" They were soon done with their wash and wiped themselves dry. The three headed in Angel and Chibi's room and sat down, "That was refreshing." Mikemon said holding on her towel. Mikemon tried to wear her pajama but she couldn't. "Hey, where are our clothes?" The two just stare at the cat digimon. "What?" Mikemon ask them about their stare. They then tackled her in bed.

Mikemon squeaked in surprise at the tackle. "Wha?" she fell back on the bed with them over them. "What's going on?" They then kissed her in the lips. "MMm!" Mikemon moaned at the patamon's mouth touching hers. The DemiVeemon was licking the two's kissing lips. 'What is going on? Why they're kissing me?' she ask herself. Before she could gather her thoughts, Angel rubbed her paw at Mikemon's slit. They separated their kiss and Mikemon ask, "What are you doing?" she had a moan as she finishes. "You don't know what we're actually doing, do you~?" Chibi asked. Mikemon shakes her head no.

Angel smiled as they decide that they'll 'teach' her about sex. "We're going to have sex with you." Chibi said with a smile. Mikemon was curious. "Sex?" "Aww you're so naive Mikemon." Chibi teases the feline. She then licks her nipple. Mikemon shivers a bit, "But you're so cute. Your face when you didn't take the signs." Angel said. Angel then sucks Mikemon's other nipple when Chibi does the same with the one she was licking. "Huhh.." Mikemon moans from the feeling. "You had signs?"

They winked at her while they're licking and sucking. "Remember the bathroom where we were rubbing you down there?" Chibi ask. "I... Don't know why it suddenly felt..." "We were rubbing your pussy silly, that's why." Angel said. Mikemon shivered as a tingling sensation crawled inside. "Also we were rubbing our breast intentionally, and you thought we were still washing." "Ngh..." Mikemon moaned. Mikemon felt warm all around her as she moves her hands to her breast, feeling her nipples hard. Her clitoris also hardened.

Mikemon started to rub her breast and nipples moaning in pleasure from it. Angel and Chibi smiled and pressed their vaginas together with Mikemon's. "Aaah!" she moaned at the touch of it. They all moaned loudly as they grinded their pussies together. "Ahh, that feels good." Mikemon said. "I wonder is Mama and Mommy ever done this thing...?" She ask as she moaned again from the grinding. "Why not ask them to do this with you when you digivolve?" Angel asked back. She blushes at the question. "I don't know if they would do that." Chibi just smiled. "They probably won't mind at all~!" "I'll try later." she told them.

They all then kiss and lick at each other's tongues. Mikemon purrs as they make out. They continued kissing as they do their tribadism. 'So good, I think I might melt.' Mikemon thought. Mikemon feels her moist slit getting hot and wanting to release. "Girls, my pussy feels weird." Angel and Chibi smiled that she was gonna cum. "It's called an orgasm~... Let it out and it's creamy juices splash around places~!" Mikemon shudders and moans out loud. The Patamon and DemiVeemon moaned too as they're about to climax simultaneously. All three felt wetness around themselves as they pant together.

Their pussies then feel their release as they splash out their cum at each other's crotches. "So Mikemon, how was the teachings?" Mikemon smiles at the two, "It was great." she purrs. Chibi and Angel smiles, "Now it's time for one on one teachings." Chibi has her face near Mikemon's pussy as her own to the latter. "The position we're in is call a 69 position." Angel said taking a lick at Mikemon's folds. Chibi frowned. "Hey, I was gonna take the first lick!" Chibi gave Angel a grin, "Sorry, you snooze, you lose." Chibi puffed up her cheeks and kisses Angel. "I can offer you a lick though if you want?" she said offering Mikemon's slit.

Mikemon nodded as she helped offered herself. Angel smiled and gave Mikemon's folds a few licks. Chibi licked Mikemon's clit. The pleasure was exhilarating, "Aren't you two dating?" They both smiled at her. "Well, call this a triple date~." Mikemon blushes as Angel now lets Chibi continue their 69, "So now I'm dating you two now?" They nodded and continued slurping at Mikemon's slit. Oddly, Mikemon is happy as she noticed Chibi's slit above her. She sniffed it a little to find a sweet scent. Chibi licked at Mikemon's pussy with smooth strokes but then shudders at a wet feeling gliding on her own.

Mikemon was licking the DemiVeemon's wet slit. "Nice to see you're getting into the mood." she said with a moan. Mikemon muffled in approval as she was eating Chibi out. That causes Chibi to moan out as she move to eat Mikemon out as well. 'Can't let a student outdo me.' she thought. Chibi licked faster and Angel was masturbating herself as she watched this. Mikemon grabbed Chibi's ass and gropes it with her paws. Chibi moaned at the feeling and Angel couldn't take it any more so the Patamon went to push her pussy at Mikemon's face. "Mmmph!" Mikemon muffled at first, but went and stuck her tongue into Chibi.

Angel pushed her pussy at Mikemon's nose. She blushes goes redder as she can smell a sweet but tangy smell coming from the patamon's pussy. Mikemon then lifted her head up a little to lick at Angel's own wet slit. "I thought you girls were gonna give me a one on one session?" she ask, putting on a teasing face as well. Chibi smirked and blew a raspberry at Mikemon's clit. Mikemon shudders as she feels herself getting close. Chibi and Angel were close as well. They kept going until all three moaned out in bliss. They all came in each other's faces, except for Angel. Mikemon panted a bit from the feeling, licking her face. Chibi's cum tasted sweet.

Mikemon purrs as the two gets up, but she still has a itch on her pussy. "Hey, girls~... Can I have one more lesson~?" Angel looks at Chibi who's down, but she got energy to go. "We got one more session in us." she said with a smile. They all got in a three-way tribadism and started grinding each other's slits. Mikemon felt a little different and move and climbed over Angel, grinding their pussies together. They all felt so good this way. "I hope you don't mind me going dominate Angel." Mikemon said licking her neck. Angel giggled as her vagina felt great. "Heehee, you're a cute kitty~" "Aw thank you Paty~" Mikemon said giving her a nickname. She reaches her paw and finger Angel's slit.

Angel moaned cutely as her pussy was being played while still grinding. Angel starts to do the same to Mikemon's pussy. Chibi notices this and does the same with each other's. "Hey, girls~! Give me some pussy too~!" "You gotta move where we can reach you." Mikemon said. "Hey, we're teaching you sex here!" "Seems the student has surpassed the teacher then." Mikemon said with pride. Angel and Chibi gave a monotonous look before grinding faster at Mikemon's pussy! "Haah!" she moans out from the pleasure spike. Angel and Chibi moan louder as their pussies felt rough and wet pleasure.

Mikemon went down and kisses Angel tenderly. Angel then lashes her tongue at hers. Mikemon wrestles her ton against angels, trying to get in her mouth. Then Chibi, still grinding, starts licking her own tongue in-between theirs. Angel shudders at the tongue work, pausing for the moment. "Well, girls~... What'd ya all say we give ourselves the big finale~?" All three smiles and go at each other harder and faster. Their rubbing vaginas were like a revolving piston going up and down, pumping like an engine. All three shudders as Chibi takes Mikemon's face and kiss her next.

Their tongues flickered at each other's. Each of them take turns kissing Mikemon as they started to grind faster and harder, getting close to cum again. "Aah~! I'm almost ready, girls~!" Mikemon shivered. The two smiles as Chibi said, "So are we~." she said before passing her to Angel. They all shuddered in pleasure, about to explode their creamy love juices at each other. Chibi goes in to lick the kissing digimon's lips, before all three cry out in pleasure. They all climaxed together, drenching themselves all in their clear thick three of them shivers at the feeling of bliss through their bodies.

Mikemon, Angel and Chibi were lying at each other's side, panting from a heavily sexual ordeal themselves. "So Mikemon, how was your first experience?" Chibi ask her, stroking Mikemon's side. "It felt incredible~! I've never had sex before and it's with my two best friends~" Mikemon said in both joy and ecstasy. Angel smiles as she moves over and kisses her cheek. "Anytime you wanna have fun with the two of us, tell us whenever you come by." "Yup~" Mikemon tried to get up but was sexually too tired to get up.

The other two cheer out as they snuggle near the Mikemon to cuddle with her. They also massage and tickle her pussy and clit while Mikemon has each paw of hers doing the same at Angel and Chibi's. "Girls, we already had a long moment with this." Mikemon said with a moan. "Don't quit making us all feel good even in sleep~..." Angel moaned herself. "Yeah, it's one heckuva dream to feel your pussy getting touched even when you're asleep~..." Chibi moaned as well. Suddenly the phone rang.

It was a struggle, but Mikemon was able to get up and answer the phone. "Hello...?" Mikemon answered the phone. "Mikemon, it's your mothers just checking up on you." Ophanimon spoke through. "Oh, hi Mommy. How're you and Mama doing?" Mikemon asked. "We're doing fine sweetie." Ophanimon said. She passed the phone to Lilithmon. "So how're you and your friends, sweetie~?" "We're doing fine, we're having a lot of fun." she said to them. "Well, if it's anything fun like even romantic-type, we'll approve~" Lilithmon said.

Mikemon blushed at the words, wondering whether she should tell her parents what happened. "Ehehe... Yeah, so Mamas. What would you say if my friends who are girls and I HAD played a romantic game which involved touching the parts that makes us girls...?" Mikemon asked nervously, cryptically revealing she had a threesome sex. "Oh, we see if they're good girlfriends..." Ophanimon said and Lilithmon finished for her. "And give them their blessing if you ever wanna marry altogether.~"

Mikemon blushed happily. "Oh, then it ain't a bad thing I'm telling you both~!" They all laughed. She then asks, "Mind if we touch each otther while we're sleeping~?" There was silence for a moment. "Sure, whenever you want to sleep with us, just come to our room.~" They said and hung up. Mikemon then goes back to her lesbian lovers whom they all touch each other's vaginas as they went off in their sexy dreamland~...


	22. M OmniShoutmon X F Dianamon

M OmniShoutmon X F Dianamon

Recently being crowned digimon king, OmniShoutmon was in thought that ruling the digital world himself will be difficult, then someone offered to rule with him...

* * *

It was a fair area as OmniShoutmon reveled at the sight of peace in his world after becoming Digimon King. It was a grueling battle for him and all of his friends, but they were able to come out victorious at the end. "To think... I own most of the Digital World~..." OmniShoutmon mused. "It's a pretty big place to rule over...too big to rule by myself." he stated. "Perhaps... I could help you so...?" A feminine voice called out.

OnmiShoutmon heard a voice behind him and he turned around. He then saw a beautiful-looking Digimon. She was wearing a blue and white armor with crescent moon shoulder guards, slender appearance, the goodnight sisters on her legs covers her high heels. OmniShoutmon stared at her in awe, muttering unintelligible things until he spoke up. "Can I... Help you?" "Well I overheard that you'll need some help ruling over the digital world. I want to help rule beside you.""... I'm sorry but... Who are you? Do I know you?" "Wait, you don't remember me... oh yeah, I never did show you this form." Dianamon said to herself.

"What are you talking about?" OmniShoutmon asked as he continued to ponder for a moment. "Some time ago, in a zone, you gave a autograph a container to a digimon." OmniShoutmon tried to remember but shook his head, stating he could not remember. "The rookie had a pink body with blue long ears with moon markings?" OmniShoutmon then remembered and was shocked at the realization! "Wait, what the!? You mean you're...?" Dianamon smiles as he figures it out. "That's right, I was that Lunamon."

OmniShoutmon was silent to see and know the little bunny had digivolved into a beautiful kunoichi. "Though I need to introduce myself again. My name is Dianamon." she bows her head. "Well then, since we know and remember each other and whatnot, I think you already know who I am..." OmniShoutmon smirked, taking her hand and kissing it. "That I do." she smiles as he got up. "How you doing?" "I'm doing fine, just looking over the zone I'm in." he answers her. "It's a pretty nice zone here~" Dianamon said. "And like I said,it'll be tough to rule it and others alone." he stated, feeling a bit nervous.

Dianamon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then why not we rule it together~?" He turns to Dianamon, "You... and me... together?" he ask her to make sure he hears it right. She nods before placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushes from the kiss, "Um..uh... I..."he stutters from embarrassment. "Perhaps a bit of 'comfort' would help ease your mind~?" Dianamon winked. OmniShoutmon looks at her with a blushing face. "What do you mean by comfort?" he ask, noting how he said that. She started walking with him, encountering the friends OmniShoutmon made on his journey. Dianamon then guided him to his double Royal bed.

They both sat down next to each other. They looked away from each other, pondering about going through with this. 'She is beautiful and all, but is this alright since we just met?' he thought to himself. 'He's even more handsome and cooler than before~... But am I ready for this?' She thought to herself. "Dianamon,meeting you today was completely shocking, but great as well." OmniShoutmon stated. "Thank you..." Dianamon blushed shyly. "Though, this is a big responsibility being the digimon queen. You sure about this?" he ask.

She rubbed her hips with her hands and sighed. "I know it won't be easy... But... OmniShoutmon, will you be by my side when I feel down?" He looks at her, "Of course, but why you want to do this? Not many would go at this responsibility, but you came asking." he ask her. She shuddered as she tried to muster up the courage and placed her hands on his. "I came to you because I... I..." She stuttered, trying so hard to say it. "It's okay, let it all out." he said with a smile. "I... I love you~...!" She squeaked out, shutting her eyes tightly, embarrassed.

OmniShoutmon's face goes red as his eyes blink quickly. "What was that just now?" "I love you...?" Dianamon blushed intensely as she tried to explain. He looks at her, blushing and shocked at the confession he just heard. She looked away, trying to think about what she had just said to him. He recovered quickly as he had a warm smile as he squeezes her hand. Dianamon felt this and looked at him before smiling, feeling warm and safe with him. "I'm flattered you admitted to your feelings, and I wondered, what is it about me you like?" "Your appearance, strength and your strong noble heart~..." She described him.

"I... I appreciate your kind words Dianamon." he said smiling with a red face. "You're welcome~" She said, nuzzling her head against his. He felt her soft skin on his own. "So what you want to do about comfort?" "I... Need to discard this armor off me first..." She said, taking a crescent stocking-guard off. "You want me to help?" he offered. "Eheh~... Yes..." He slowly places his hands on the armor and tried to unhook it. "Here let me help. I know how to attach it." Dianamon showed him the locks and hinges on her armour. Soon, he started to take it apart until all of it was off.

She looked sexy without all that metallic coverage as she placed her hands on her privates. "Your skin look so beautiful." he said looking at her. "This is kind of... Humiliating~..." She said, looking away teasingly. "Don't deny it, I can see you like it~." OmniShoutmon teases her. She thought for a second and embraced him. He winced a bit, but smiled as he embraced her as well. They then kissed passionately and made out. OmniShoutmon places his tongue through her mouth and wrapped around hers and suckled tenderly. He then rubs her naked back with his hands. She moans in her mouth as she does the same to him.

He massages her back and went lower. Dianamon smiles as she wait to see where he was going. He ram his hands lower and lower until he reached for her buttocks! She murrs at the movements as OmniShoutmon started rubbing her rear softly. He then squeezes her butt cheeks firmly but gently. She moans in her mouth as she moves to his back holding him close. He then locks his blade legs around her hips, after he carefully makes sure only his broad sides touch them so he wouldn't cut them by accident. She shivers at the cold steel as she feels herself getting wet.

He notices this and rubs her slit a bit, getting a few muffled moans from her. If we're still doing this, can it wait because I need some sleep. Her body shudders from pleasure, kissing him more in response. OmniShoutmon soon feels hard and throbbing between his legs. Dianamon gasped at the big, long and hard size of his member. "Wow, you're pretty big." she said to him. "Of course I am~... Want me in?" He offered. Dianamon smiles, "Please be gentle with me though~." "I will~ Shh..." He slowly enters her vagina. She moans a bit in response of the tip. He kept on sliding inside her until he touched her g-spot.

She let out a loud moan in pleasure as she holds him. "Please be extra gentle with me~..." "I promise~..." he said softly. He slowly goes deeper, stretching her hymen a bit, causing a little pain. She holds on to him in a effort to endure the pain. She even held her mouth, trying not to wince or cry. OmniShoutmon rubs her body softly as he waits for her to recover from the pain. Dianamon let's go of her mouth, looking at him with tears of assurance, nodding at him to go on. With this, he starts to thrust back and forth gently. Dianamon moaned in both pain and pleasure as the former feeling was fading away, replaced by the latter sensation.

OmniShoutmon strokes her thighs as he nips her neck as well. 'Ohh~... He's so good to me ever since I was a Lunamon...' Dianamon thought, feeling pleasure all over herself. He took it a bit higher as he lifts her into a sitting position. He then lowers her down. Dianamon holds him close with his arms as they moan in unison. OmniShoutmon then thrusts up and down, in and out of her. "Ohh, yes yes~." she moans to him. "Feeling good, my love~?" "I am, what about you~?" she ask him. OmniShoutmon pulls her in for a kiss, giving her the answer.

She squirms when OmniShoutmon places his hands on her breast. He squeezes it firmly. It was soft as fluffy warm bread. "Keep squeezing them sweetie~." she murrs out squeezing around his cock with her virginal muscles. He nodded and thrusted in and out while squeezing them tightly but gently. Dianamon grinds back to his body, "OmniShoutmon~." she moans out. "Dianamon~..." He moaned with the same tone.

She felt her body warming up as she felt pressure build up within her. She felt like being close to cumming. "I'm almost there." she said. "Same here~" OmniShoutmon groaned, getting close to explode. The two hold each other tightly as they moan at the same time. They went faster with the sexing, becoming lost in pleasure. Soon Dianamon couldn't resist and moans out loud. Her juices shooting out like a faucet at high pressure. OmniShoutmon thrusted all the way in and groaned out. His seed was erupting like a volcano. "OOOhhh!" Dianamon moans in complete bliss as he let out all his sperm inside of her.

The feeling of his warm semen in her womb was a great feeling. 'Ahh, it feels divine.' she moans. Dianamon was in total ecstasy, lost in a daydream of pleasure. He lays her on the bed gently, brushing her hair to the side to see her beautiful face. She panted exhaustedly from their sex. "Are you okay?" he ask her. "Yes, just a little tired, that's all." She panted. "I could use a wash with a wet cloth... What about you?" "Yeah me too." he said getting up. He then found a packet full of wet tissues for them to use. He brings them to her and started to wash her even wiped her slit and clit.

He kept it slow and gently for her to recover her breath. She started marring cutely, feeling her pussy being cleaned. He went to her cheek, nuzzling her affectionately. He even kissed her cheek adorably. "Aww, so gentle...it's sublime~." she murrs. "As you are adorable and beautiful~" He muttered with a smile. Dianamon murrs as she pressed back into his arms, relaxing in his warmth. "I can feel your hear beating behind be. Soft thumps every second~." He smirks and wipes her breasts and nipples. She shudders from the feeling of the wet cloth. Especially when he's wiping it around her clit and nipples.

"Careful, I'm getting a little roused you know?" she warned her. OmniShoutmon licked his lips. "Not my problem~" Dianamon grumbles as she tries to resist the pleasure. She even giggled because it tickled too. 'I should try moving away.' she thought as she tries to lay down, but then gets hugged from behind. "Huh?" she gasp at the arms around her. "How about a little quick one, sweetheart~?" He seductively offered. "Quick one?" she ask. He then thrusted himself in her buttocks. "Ahh.." she let out a soft moan. The feeling of her anus being stretched was new to her.

Despite the unfamiliar feeling, the pain wasn't very much since he was careful. She soon got used to his size and let him go on. Dianamon lay on the bed as OmniShoutmon laid on top of her thrusting into her rear end. She was being fucked silly. Dianamon murrs out in bliss as she tries to push back gently, but she had to have be on all fours to support herself still. So she tries to lift herself upwards a bit... or her ass at least. She felt her body moved upward a bit, with buttocks in the air and top laying down. "Can you ease up on my shoulders?" "I'll do what I can."

OmniShoutmon relaxed his upper muscles at her request, and then he thrusted into her butt hole. She moans in pleasure as she was on her elbows and knees. Her head relaxed as she stood there, relaxing. She felt him nibbling her neck softly. "Ahh, it tingles." He even licked his tongue at her neck. She felt warmth surrounding her as she pushes back to him. Dianamon then fingers herself as she is anally fucked. She felt her climax slowly approaching as she inserts her fingers. "I'm... Gonna cum~!" OmniShoutmon smiles as he went faster.

After a few moments, she couldn't take it anymore. She cried out alongside OmniShoutmon as they climax. His semen shot inside her anus and her vaginal juices drench the bed. "Ahhhh..." They sigh in unison as Dianamon lays downward. OmniShoutmon collapsed on the top of her. "So.. how was it?" OmniShoutmon asked her. "I-Incrdible~..." Dianamon moaned before passing out. Omnishoutmon smiles, then move off of her to be at her side. He embraces her and sleeps with her. "Goodnight my dear~." he said as he closes his eyes to sleep.


	23. Lalamon x Demidevimon

Lalamon x Demidevimon

Two digimon play truth and dare to pass the time for their tamers date to finish, one dare was unexpecting, the dare and the results.

* * *

The afternoon was nice and peaceful as Yoshi and Liam were preparing for a date. Their partners were currently on the couch watching them get the last preparations. Lalamon and Demidevimon watching them go left and right everywhere, "Alright, you guys know what to do while we're gone?" asked Yoshi. They nod their heads, "Foods in the kitchen, try not to make a mess okay?" Liam ask the two. "We won't." spoke the bat digimon. Hearing that, the humans nod and headed out the door, locking it in the process.

The two relax on the couch when they left. "Well, now we wait." DemiDevimon sat down. "I suppose, they can't be gone long right?" Lalamon asked out loud. "Who knows with those two." The two digimon lounge on the chair looking around the house. "Let's try some TV." DemiDevimon flew over and grabbed the remote. He turns it on and surfed through some channels as Lalamon looks onward. So far nothing really caught their eye. "Isn't there anything on?" he groaned as he continues surfing. "I guess not." spoke Lalamon.

He turns it off and set the remote aside with a groan. "This is completely boring." he groaned. Lalamon sighs as she turn to him, "Sorry bout that." "Not your fault." She smiles at his words as he looks away, she feels a bit nervous though. At the same time her cheeks were a little warm. She had a crush on the digimon for some time since their trainers met. She never said anything cause she figured he preferred digimon who were more outspoken. Demidevimon was thinking on how to relieve his boredom. That's when it hit him.

"How about we play truth or dare?" he offered. "Truth or dare?" "Yeah, we ask questions or give orders depending on what we want to do." "Ok, you go first." "Truth or Dare?" "Uh, truth." "How long have you known your trainer?" "Ever since she was a little girl." He smiles at that "Okay, your turn." "Truth or Dare?" she ask "Dare." he said to her."I dare you to go into the kitchen and try licking a lemon for five minutes straight." He gulped a bit as he nods his head and heads to the kitchen, with Lalamon after him. After the 5 minutes, he came out, mouth puckered from licking the sour lemon. "Truth or Dare?" he said, his words quieted from his puckered lips. "Dare."

"I dare you to eat two ice cubes and let em melt in your mouth," Lalamon grinned and floated up to the , her teeth were chattering nonstop from the coldness. Demidevimon chuckles from the scene. "T-Truth o-or D-D-Dare?" "Truth." Lalamon floated near the heater to warm up before speaking. "What is your favorite pastime?" "Sleeping and annoying people." She chuckled to him as well. "Truth or Dare?" he ask. "Truth." "What kinds of things you like?" DemiDevimon ask. "Flowers, the sun, and hearing Yoshi's music." Lalamon smiles as she was having fun. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare.""I dare you to spin around for 30 sec." "Easy." he balanced on one claw and started spinning. "I meant spin around fast." she explained. "Again, easy." he laughed.

30 seconds as has passed since the dare. "You can stop now." He finally was able to stop spinning around. "So was it easy?" "Pretty birdy." he spoke landing on his back. She giggles as she ask, "Still want to go?" "Yeah, truth or dare?" "Dare."

DemiDevimon thought of a dare she wouldn't be able to do. He grins when one popped up. "I dare you to kiss me." Lalamon blushes at the dare. 'I got her now.' he grinned. He closes his eyes, already expecting victory, but they opened when he felt her lips against his own. They widened as he felt her soft lips touching his. 'Woah! She's really doing it!' He was shocked at first, but he started to kiss her back. Lalamon was squealing inside. As they continued their kiss, they started to feel weird. 'This is better than I thought.' What they didn't realize that they were both glowing. They just kept kissing.

When they light ends, they warp digivolved to Rosemon and Beelzemon And they started getting into the kiss. Beelzemon wrap his arms around her body and felt the soft texture. Rosemon shivered while hugging him closer. 'I didn't know she felt so soft.' he thought as he kissed while also grabbing her ass. She giggles from the grab as she trails her hands on his back. "So toned." "Feel all you want babe." The two open their eyes and blushed at seeing their changed faces. "We digivolved without noticing." "So we did, well it makes it better." Beelzemon smile. This time he picked her up with ease. "Ahh, I agree." she said with a blush. He started carrying her to the bedrooms.

She lay her on her back as he climbs over her. "Time for some fun." he grinned. "So what's first on our fun?" He just leaned down and started licking around her breasts. "Ahh!" she gasped out feeling even warmer. She used your hands to rub at his waist. And moved them down to where she felt a bulge. "Is that a gun I feel or you just happy to see me~?" she teases. "Oh I'm definitely happy." he grinned. She smiled as she moves her legs to rub the member. She felt it get harder and gasped as he started massaging her breasts."Ahh, it feels so nice." He grinned and started squeezing them harder while reaching down and unzipping his pants.

She looks down as she sees the 9 inch shaft in her sight. She blushed and moaned as he gripped her breasts harder. She can't resist as she ask. "Please put your dick in me?""Hmm, sounds good to me." he grinned. She smiles as he moves and started prodding her entrance. "Come on in." Beelzemon then started to push into her at a good speed. Rosemon gasped as he didn't wait to get into it. "What're you doing?" she asked. "Fucking you of course."She moaned as he built a rhythm to his thrusting in her pussy. "You're so big!" He smiles at the feeling of her pussy. "Just relax and enjoy it." he said groping her.

She tried to listen as his thrusts were hard and rough. She couldn't keep herself from moaning if she could. "Harder!" He grinned as he went harder in her pussy. "Oh god!" she moaned feeling her pussy tingle. Rosemon hugs Beelzemon close to her as she pushes back to his thrust. "Deeper!" He smiles as he starts to push further in her, his tip touching her cervix. Rosemon threw her head back with a moan as he kept moving back and forth while reaching that part. "So cute, how long you felt this way?" "Since….our partners got together."

He smiles as he grunts, "You should've said so sooner, We could've done this earlier." "I'm sorry!" "No need to apologize, better late than never as they say." Beelzemon nips Rosemon's neck. Rosemon moaned louder as she was getting close to her climax. "I hope you're ready." he warns her of his climax. "I'm gonna cum!" She nods and relax to prepare herself. That's when he grunted and she felt the seed shoot inside her. She moans out loud as she felt hot from the liquid. "So hot!" He lay on top of her for the moment before the light envelopes the two, reverting back to their original forms. "Wow." Demidevimon panted out. "Yeah… wow." Lalamon repeated. "So….was it good?" "It was the best." he answered feeling tired.

Lalamon was happy to hear that. The two smiled as they fell asleep, meanwhile their partner's returned from their date. "Think they were alright?" asked Yoshi. "Let's look around for them." Both of them looked around the rooms for their partners. Both ended in their room, which they both smiled at seeing their partners sleeping soundly on their bed. Both silently left and shut the door. "They're so cute when they're sleeping." "Now the night's ours." grinned the male before picking Yoshi up. She giggles "I agree."


	24. M Antylamon x F Renamon

M Antylamon x F Renamon

Antylamon returns home from his 2 year training journey and meet his friend Renamon. As they catch up, he notes she is doing things strange.

* * *

A warrior digimon sighs in relief as he returns to his hometown from his training journey. This digimon was a large rabbit looking one with large hands that hung by his sides. "It feels good to be back home." Antylamon smiles as he walks through the plaza. Occasionally sending a wave to the passing townspeople. Feeling like getting something to eat, he steps into a restaurant and placed his order. He tapped his fingers against the counter as someone walked into the restaurant.

His eyes blinked as a yellow fox digimon wearing yinyang gloves placed her order and started walking to choose a counter. "Renamon?" She heard someone calling her name and looked around, eventually seeing the rabbit. "Antylamon?" "I didn't expect to see you so soon." "Same here, When did you do get back?" She ask sitting with him. "Few minutes ago." Renamon smiles. "I'm happy to hear I found you quickly. It's been so long." "Two years." he said to her. "So how have you been?" "It was good. I was training myself while you were gone." "How'd that go?" "Feel a bit stronger of course. What about you?" "Tons more stronger." Renamon giggles at the answer. "I expect nothing less from you.'

Antylamon smiled, but noticed his friend seemed to squirm in her seat. "Renamon, are you okay?" "Of course, why?" "I thought I saw you shifting in your seat." he explained. "Oh that." she laughed nervously. "It's nothing." He looks at her for a bit then he nods as their food arrived. Both dug in with Renamon eating slower than him. The food was enjoyable as they smiled at meeting them again. But Antylamon could have sworn his friend panted a little from time to time. "You okay? Feel sick or something?" "J-Just fine." He looked at her with a concerned expression. 'She's lying. What's wrong with her, and why she's hiding it from me.''

Soon they finished and headed out the door. "That was really good." he smiles. Renamon just nodded. Antylamon wanted to know what's the matter with her, but wonder if it was important she didn't want to say in public. "Wanna head to the park?" "Sure." They headed down the path that lead to the town park. There they found a clean and empty bench that they sat down on. The lake sparkles at the center of the park beautifully. "Glad to see things didn't change much." Renamon said admiring the scene. "No it didn't." Antylamon said looking at her. She noticed and looked away with a blush.

"Renamon, is there something wrong? I know you're hiding something, so I took us somewhere private so we can talk about it." She let her head hang and sigh. "I was hiding something, and I didn't want to trouble you." "Well what is it?" Renamon blushed a bit as she answers, "I'm… I'm in heat." His eyes widened. "I didn't felt like this this morning, but when I meet you, I felt myself getting warmer all of the sudden." She explained. "I'm sorry." Antylamon rubs her shoulder smiling as he looks over her beautiful body. "Don't be." She looks at him, blue eyes shining. "Thanks." she hugs him close.

He hugged her back while feeling her claw move across his chest. He winced at the feeling a bit. Then felt her rub against him. Antylamon blush at the soft fur rubbing him, while he doesn't want to admit it, but the idea of mating with her is getting to him. He rubbed a hand across her back and heard a moan come from her. "Um… Renamon, what do you want to do?" he asked her to be kind. "Let's see how big you've gotten." she purred moving a claw down his waist. He blushes as she moved over where his semi-erect shaft was located. "M-Maybe somewhere else?"

Renamon grumbles at the question, but the logical part of her managed to win out."Alright, we'll head to your home." she said as she got him up and she lead him to his home, moving quickly. They got there and he opened the door as she dragged him inside."Slow down okay?" he ask her being forced to move his upper body front. She just turned and jumped up, grabbing onto him before slamming her lips against was surprised and staggered a bit with her in his arms, but was able to stay standing. He heard her moan as her kiss felt hungry.'She's letting her lust overcome her.' he thought as he went and sat down, going into the kiss. He held her as she started pushing her tongue against his lips.

He opened his mouth and she dove right in, wrapping their tongues around each other. 'So sweet.' he thought as he moves his hands through her fur, caressing her. She shuddered as her tongue pushed against his much harder. He pulls back, tongues separating with saliva connecting them as they catch their breath. Then she started rubbing her ass against his cock. He moves her away from him and move her so her face was at his cock. "Suck on it." Renamon smiles as she move to the bottom and took a long lick on it. Her friend hissed before she trailed a claw down the shaft.

She smiled as it now stand at it's full length at 9 feet. "So big." Her face was bright red at the sight as she went back to licking at the cock. Antylamon gripped his couch as she lapped at it with need. Renamon goes from the bottom to the top, getting it covered in drool. 'Man, she's not holding anything back.' He looked at her eyes which was filled with primal lust and desire. 'This is gonna be fun.' Renamon looks at the tip and opened her mouth, drool dripping from her maw. She slid it over the tip with Antylamon groaning. "Your mouth is so warm." he moans as he move downward. He reached down and grabbed her ass.

She moaned around his cock as she groped and squeezed them. "I'm cumming!" She held down as she feels his warm seed spilling in her mouth. She moaned while slurping all of it down. When he finishes cumming, she moved off of it, licking her lips with a smile. "A little quick don't you think?" "Well you weren't holding back." he defended himself smiling. "You can skip the foreplay on me." "Well in that case…" Antylamon grips Renamon and brought her in his arms. His cock rubbed against her slit. "Well, do you want it?" he asked with a smirk. "Fuck yes."

With that, he didn't held back and plunged right into her wet snatch. Both grunted from the sudden rush of pleasure. He pulled downward, then thrusted back up all the way inside. 'Fuck she's tight!' Renamon held on to the male, panting.'He's so big.' then she let out a moan as he moved her up and then slammed her back down. He moved to her neck and kisses it, sucking on it as he thrust upwards. She moaned louder as his thrusts became more frantic. After a few more thrust, she cries out as her juices spray over Antylamon's cock. He groaned before his seed started shooting inside her.

It landed right into her womb as she moans from the warm fluid inside her. She slumped against his chest as she hummed from the feeling. He was panting as he catches his breath, he rubs her neck with his head. "That was incredible." he murr. She nodded."So what do you want now?" he asked."I'm more tired than I thought." He nods his head and carries her upstairs to his bedroom. He crawled into bed with her in his arms. "Try to get some rest now okay?" he kisses her on the cheek. "Alright." Renamon held to him closely, murring as they were still connected. He smiled and rubbed her back. They close their eyes to rest up, feeling happy in each other's arms.

(Next morning)

We now see both in another session of mating with Antylamon fucking Renamon in the missionary position. "Come on Renamon, moan for me." he grunted. "I am!" she moaned with each thrust. "Moan louder!" "OH GOD!" she cried as he hammered into her harder and faster. "That's better." he moans as he nip her neck. He slammed inside her one last time before cumming. She moans as she cums as well, holding him close. After their orgasms calmed down, both panted while laying on the bed. "We'll be doing this more often now… be sure to remember that." Antylamon grinned. "Oh I can't wait." she purred. They separated, "Shall we go get something to eat?" "Sounds good." They got up and got ready to head to the kitchen, but not before sharing a deep kiss.


	25. Kari X Angewomon

Kari X Angewomon

After having a shower, Kari started playing around when she saw her partner doing the same to herself.

* * *

Kari was stretching in bed, naked. She sigh from the shower she just took moments ago. "Good thing no one's here to see me naked." Gatomon was out doing something she doesn't know. She was masturbating herself, moaning in pleasure. "Or see me rubbing myself~." she murrs a bit. Her pussy was engorged and dripping with her juices. "Ahh..." she moans as she rubs and slips two fingers inside. "Soo... Good~...!" kari moves her other hand to her breast and rubs the left one. She was moaning in pleasure. Her mind drifts to a pleasurable daydream.

Kari dug her fingers deep in herself. She pumps in back and forth quick. Her pussy twitched, getting close. She swirls around it back and forth inside deep. "Aaah~! I'm real good at this!" She moans loudly as she sprays her fingers. She collapsed on her bed, panting. "That felt so nice." Suddenly she heard a meowing moan somewhere near her. "Huh?" Kari ask as she got up. She searched a little in her room until she found a certain white cat angel. Gatomon was on all fours, gloves off, using one paw to finger her insides. She purred in pleasure.

Kari couldn't help but blush at the scene her digimon rubbing herself. She would've done something to stop Gatomon but she'd probably interrupt. So Kari started to slide her head back to give her privacy. Gatomon thrusted her finger inside but for some reason, she almost felt no pleasure. 'What's the matter with me?' Gatomon thought to herself. She tried thrusting herself with another finger but it didn't work. Gatomon noticed her tail and started to move to her entrance, taking the ring off first. She then grabbed it and let the brush-like tip flicker at her pussy. She purred in response from the tickling feeling.

Not to mention, the bristles from the tip of her tail were softer than feathers. "Much better.." she murrs from the feeling. She then let her tail brush and tickle her slit and clit. 'Maybe I should leave the room.' Kari thought to herself. 'But she looks so cute and hot~!' 'But it's also rude to hear her do this without her knowledge.' 'well I could just watch and keep quiet.' With that, Kari decided to stay and watch discreetly. She moved over her bed to peek on Gatomon. Gatomon was continuing to tickle her pussy with her tail until she decided to spread her pussy lips wide for her tail to slide in.

'I wonder what's causing her to masturbate? Patamon maybe~?'she thought as she watched her partner. "Aah~! If only Patamon could go... This deep~... Into a womb~! Haah~!" Gatomon moaned loudly as she slid her tail from her labia to her womb. Kari stiffened a giggle as her thoughts was right. Gatomon meowed and moaned as her womb was pricking and tickling it. She could even see a slight bulge by her tail from her stomach. Kari couldn't help but blush at the scene, feeling her own pussy getting wet too, dripping her juices.

Kari started to rub her folds as she watches Gatomon as well. The Angel Cat's pussy was practically sucking her own tail. Ahh... hahh~...' she moans as she pumps her tail. Her pussy was leaking like a broken faucet. She felt her body shuddering from the feeling of climax approaching. Her tail was really ramping up the pleasure within her womb and labia. She moans out as her pussy shoots out her juices. Her tail was also drenched in pussy juices. She slips out and relaxed, laying on her back and putting the holy ring back on.

But then she felt two hands grope her chest! Gatomon opened her eyes in shock of the feeling. She turned to see who it was. She gasp and blush as it was her partner, "Kari? What are you doing?" "You were such a cute, naughty kitty, Gatomon~" Kari chimed, licking the tip of Gatomon's ear. "H-hey, stop it." she tells her blushing. Kari giggled as she continued to molest her partner. "Why~? Don't you like this~?" She teased, stroking the cat's clit. Gatomon started purring from the feeling, "Um.. well... y-yes~." She then submitted to Kari's molesting on her. "Do whatever you want with me~..' she said smiling.

Gatomon then let's herself be at Kari's mercy. "Good Gatomon...~" she said nibbling her ears. Gatomon purred in pleasure as Kari played with her furry soft body. "So...nice~." gatomon murrs out. Kari went from Gatomon's breasts, stomach, butt and her hips to her pussy. Then she thought of something, "Think you can let me digivolve?" Kari smiled and placed her Digivice at Gatomon's pussy. "Wait, what's with this?" "Just wondering if the digivolution has a vibrating process~" Kari chimed. "Does it?" "Only one way to find out~."

Kari then pressed the button to initiate digivolution. Gatomon then felt a vibrating feeling on her slit and starts flashing a bright light. She moans as her body starts to lengthen, wings growing from her back. Some of her fur starts thin into smooth skin, some other of it changed into feathers. In the next few moments, the digivolution finishes as Angewomon was lying on her back. "Well, that digivolution went swimmingly~." Angewomon said with a sexy tone. "That it did~." Kari gave her a wink. "Indeed it did~" The angel said back as she starts to undress herself. "Why are you disrobing yourself~?" Kari ask teasingly. "Just to make it better~" Angewomon replied, taking off more pieces of her cloth.

Kari blushes at the sight of her soft skin. "And now, to take this metallic thing off me~" Angewomon said, placing her hands on her helmet. She takes it off and reveal more of her golden hair and sky blue eyes. Kari looked in awe at her beautiful face. "Wow,you look so beatiful.." Kari stated, her eyes glowing. "Thanks~ I must look even prettier nude, aren't I~?" Angewomon asked seductively. "Yes... you do." Kari said, "What bout me?" "Well, a little flat but still cute~" The angel winked and blushed as she looked embarrassed at her digimon.

Angewomon then wrapped her arms delicately around Kari. Kari smiles as she wrap her arms around Angewomon, feeling her soft skin. She felt the angel's delicate hands rub her back. "You're skin so soft..." she murrs from the feeling. "Well, my hands do feel divine to touch~" Angewomon chimed. "They feel so nice...thank you." Kari said bluishing a bit, "Sorry for blushing too much." Angewomon chuckled. "If it's not so troubling, I'll blush as well~" And she did. Kari smiles at the sight, "So.. what happens now?" Angewomon answered her partner with a kiss.

Kari blushed and grunted from the unexpected action. But she melted and gave into the kiss. She close her eyes as Angewomon's wings wrap around her. Her wings were soft and supple. "Wow, soft wings." "Ticklish too~" Angewomon said. "Huh?" Kari asked until she felt them tickle her. She giggles from the feeling as they were truly ticklish. Being softer and warmer than fluffy wool or cotton. She can't help but feel a sense of safety in her wings. Not to mention, comfort like a warm mother's embrace. Kari smiles and hugs her partner closer, "Your so warm, and comforting~..." Kari murred as she closed her eyes in the hug.

Angewomon smiles as she lifted kari up in her arms. She places her down on the bed softly. It was plush and comfortable. She look up to the angel's smiling face. She was beautiful. She places her hand on the angel's soft face, rubbing it gently. The angel giggled at her touch. "Why are we on the bed?" "Because it's plush and comfy~" "But I don't feel tired." Kari pointed out. "I know, but that's not why we're on it~..." Angewomon pointed out back. "So then..." Angewomon then pins Kari on her back, mounting on top of her. Kari blushes as her face was close, she tries to move around, But Angewomon was too big a girl for her.

Kari decided and relaxed in her arms. Angewomon presses her chest into Kari's and kisses her. The angel's tongue enters her tamer's mouth as their breast rub against each other. Their nipples erect as they dock them. Kari hugged around her digimon and grinded their breast up and down. They murred and giggled at the feeling. Kari felt her pussy being rub and found out that it's the digimon's fingers. Angewomon's sophisticated fingers were rubbing her partner's pussy with her divine digits. Kari was moaning in pleasure as she moves her hands down her waist. She soon got to Angewomon's buttocks.

She places her hands over them and rub them around. She also squeezed them and they were soft and felt malleable, almost like putty. "How you like getting your butt massaged?" Angewomon gasped as she felt her butt cheeks getting squished and played with. "Ah~! Your hands feel like they're shaping dough and I'm the soft thing itself~...!" "I'll take that you enjoy it~." she said as she rubs them deeply. "Mmm~! Squeeze them harder, Kari~!" Angewomon squealed. Kari squeezes them hard at her request, but wanting to be gentle with her. She fiddled her fingers on her soft, warm butt cheeks.

Kari move her other hand to Angewomon's breast. Which felt softer than Angewomon's butt since it has no bone inside. "Teehee.." Kari giggled from the feeling of the feathers rubbing her. The two stick their tongues out, being lost in pleasure. Kari went and started to nibble on the angel's neck. She even started to make a few kisses on it. She shudders as she even suckle on them. Angewomon winces as she felt her lips give a ticklish feeling to her neck. She rubs her back as she continues. They murred as they touched themselves.

Kari felt hersels getting to her limit, "I think we should stop now." Angewomon look disappointed. "Why?" "I'm... feeling something comming..." she said. Angewomon gets what she means. "So can we stop?" "Now now, we should have our special sequence, Kari~" Angewomon seductively whispered, lining her pussy against Kari's. Kari blush at the touch, but nods her head and relaxed. She then allows her angelic but naughty partner to grind up and down. She moans as she helds her partner close to her as the angel grinds herself to her. It felt rough but it really felt good.

Kari tried to grind back to her partners grinding as well. But her feeling close made it difficult to fight back. She can make small rubs to her chest and back. So Kari squeezed Angewomon's breasts and nipples. Giving the angel a few moans from it. They both mewled in sheer pleasure. "Nice." Kari nuzzles the angel's neck, giving a few licks. Angewomon meowed and purred like herself as Gatomon as she felt Kari's licks. Kari winces, "I can't hold back much longer." "M-Me neither~..." Angewomon murred the same thing, feeling close herself. After a few more movements, they moan in unison as they climax.

They then collapsed in bed with Angewomon on top of Kari. They catch their breaths slowly as they hold on to each other. "You were amazing~..." Kari panted exhaustedly. "Thanks... so were you~." They then felt tired and cuddled with each other. Kari then felt a bright light on her, and closed her eyes. The light subsudes and she was back to Gatomon laying on her breast. Kari smiled seeing Gatomon purring sleepily. She places her hand on her head and rubbed it softly. "You're so cute~..." Kari quietly said before going to sleep.


	26. M Agumon x M Gaomon

M Agumon x M Gaomon

The dinosuar digimon have feelings for a blue canine digimon, but can't find the words or courage to admit it until a friend tells her to be honest.

* * *

A couple weeks has passed since the Digital assist tactics squad (DATS for short) have went through that final battle to save both worlds. During that time the team had managed to use the extra time for themselves to relax. Agumon, a orange dinosaur digimon with red strap gloves was out training in the forest in the digital world. He slashed at a tree to increase his strikes. He then leaped into the air and struck downward with a cross slash with his claws, then panted as he saw the numerous marks on it. He panted as he saw the fruits of his training, but he wasn't training just to get stronger though. He was doing it to be like a certain male.

Over the course of he and his partner Marcus Daimon's time in Dat's he had a companionship with Thomas's partner Gaomon, and honestly, that's helped him be motivated. He idolized his calm and precise attitude, his natural fighting prowess and his smooth voice. So he tried training to be like him. He does felt himself getting stronger, but he looks at his appearance though and saddens. He was too bulky and scaley to be as smooth and cool as the canine.

If you couldn't tell, Agumon has developed feelings for Gaomon to more than just a friend. He had a small crush on his companion. "How can I tell him how I feel if I look and sound like this?" Agumon asked himself. He walked over and sat down against the tree he had been attacking. He had tried talking to the blue fur canine about trying to tell him how he feels, but he gets too nervous about his appearances and such and changes the subject to something else. "I'm not very good at this." But as he said this, a certain canine was walking by.

He looked up and was shocked to see Gaomon walking by. "G-Gaomon!" "Oh Agumon. I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing?" Gaomon asked. "Uh, nothing." Agumon shook his head. He then noticed the scratched up tree behind the dinosaur. "Was that caused by you?" Gaomon asked about the scratches. "Yeah." Gaomon looked at him and smile. "Good to see that you're keeping yourself in shape." That smile made Agumon's face heat up. "Hope you continue to get stronger." Gaomon said as he started to walk off. "Uh, maybe you could help me?"

"Hmm, sure. I'll spare a few minutes." Which gave the yellow dinosaur a smile. "What do you need help with?" "Well… maybe how I can control my strikes. I feel winded after a few strikes." Agumon explained. "Oh, well that's easy."Gaomon launched a number of strikes at the tree Agumon was striking before. After stopping Agumon saw he wasn't sweating at all. "How is that possible?" He asked amazed. "You need to breathe in and out while pacing yourself. Don't throw all your force behind each one or you'll get too tired."

Agumon takes his arms and slashed, being fast and not throwing all his strength into it. He kept at it and while he was still tired, he didn't feel as winded as before. "You're catching on quicker than I thought." Gaomon said. Agumon blushed hearing that. "You okay?" Gaomon asked. "Y-Yeah. Just a little hot that's all." "If that's the case, you ought to rest for the night. Don't want to push yourself too hard." Gaomon warns."Good idea." The two said goodbye as they went their separate ways. All the while Agumon felt butterflies in his chest. 'I can't keep doing this to myself. I have to tell him… but how?' He thought as he kept on walking.

(Next day)

Agumon was walking down a pathway as he was thinking of someway to tell Gaomon how he feels until another friend, Lalamon walked to him. "Lalamon!" "Oh Hello Agumon. How you doing?" "I need your help." Lalamon looks at the dinosaur in concern. "What's the matter?" "I….I need to talk about someone I...like." "Oh?... Ohh…" she said understanding what he meant. "What's the problem you have?" "I don't know how to tell them how I feel." Lalamon thought about some ideas, "Well try getting the digimon someplace where the two of you can be alone… and be honest with yourself." "But what if I can't?"

"You care about this digimon right? You need to be brave about it and tell that digimon how you feel. If you don't it'll be too late if they find someone else." Lalamon explained. "Really?" The Plant Digimon nods her head. "Alright, I'll try." Agumon walked off. "Thanks for the advice." "Good luck!"

(Later that day.)

Agumon was walking through the forest looking for Gaomon until he heard something loud hitting something. He followed the sound and spotted Gaomon. He was striking the tree with his gloves. It also seemed he was sweating."You training today?" Agumon asked. Gaomon stopped and saw Agumon. "Yeah, trying to stay in condition." Agumon tried not to stare at seeing the sweat drip down his brow. "I suppose that's the same for you as well?" Gaomon asked. "Uh, no." he answered, "I'm here to talk to you." "About what?"

Agumon took a deep breath and started speaking, "Well ever since we been fighting side by side, I gotten to know you quite well." "Same to you." "You're very strong, dedicated, confident…" he paused a bit, "And handsome." Gaomon blushed hearing that last part. "Gaomon… The truth is… I've been developing feelings for you." Agumon answers blushing as he finishes. Gaomon stared at him with wide eyes. "M-me? We'll why haven't you told me earlier?" He asked the dinosaur. "I was nervous and figured you wouldn't like me back. I was practically the opposite of you in a lot of ways." "What do you mean?"

"My body is more bulky and scaly, and my voice is more rougher than yours." "And you think that's a bad thing?" "Um.. yes I did thought it was." He admitted. "I think you being bulky is kinda cool." Agumon looked at the blue canine. "Ah?" He got out not expecting that. "Yeah, you got firm muscle right away. I had to work harder to get that much." "I suppose that's true." Agumon said smiling at the words. "But you're still more cooler. The blue fur and smooth voice" he pointed out. "Eh, it's nothing much." "Nothing much? Not to me, I wish I can at least have a little fur." He said chuckling. "Eh, it kinda gets in the way of fighting."

They smiled as Agumon said, "So, what you think of me?" "Let me tell ya this way." He walked over and kissed the snout of Agumon. "Oh… well glad I was honest then." Agumon said blushing hard. 'That was awesome!' In the next moment, Gaomon grabbed Agumon and push his back against the tree. "In fact, let me give you a much better answer." They were close that Agumon can feel Gaomon's fur on him. "You move fast." He joked. Then found his lips claimed by the dino moaned out in surprise as Gaomon kisses him fiercely, squeezing Agumon's sides. He shuddered and hugged him closer.

Agumon growled as he started to kiss him back, wrestling with his tongue. Both groaned while Gaomon pushed him harder against the tree. They kept it up, kissing and wrestling with each other. But Agumon gasped as he felt Gaomon's knee rub up in between his legs. Agumon froze his tongue, which gave Gaomon the opportunity to push his tongue in Agumon's mouth. The dino moaned as Gaomon took control of the kiss. He couldn't help but moan more as Gaomon's knee rubs him more and more. His cock slowly rose up and he moaned louder.

'I can't keep it down.' Agumon thought as Gaomon's tongue licked around his mouth. He groaned as the knee moved harder against his cock. Gaomon moves away from his mouth for a moment. "Hard just from my knee? You're not that resistant it seems." The canine teased. "Oh? What about you?" Agumon pointed to Gaomon's erection. Gaomon grinned, "I been holding it back till now, you gone hard quicker than I have." "Well let's keep going." Gaomon smiles and plant his lips back on Agumon. Both fought back as their cocks rubbed against the other.

'I can't let him think I'm so submissive.' He pushes Gaomon's tongue hard. Then reached down and rubbed his cock. Gaomon moans out at the rubbing from his claws. 'Wanna play dirty huh?' He reached down and rubbed Agumon's dick. He moans in pleasure as he noticed that Gaomon's gloves were discarded. He growled and moved his claws faster. 'I'll get him to cum first for sure.' Is what both of them thought as they kept rubbing. Agumon used his other claws to rub the canine's broad shoulders. Both groaned as they rubbed their cocks against the other.

Gaomon moved his paw to Agumon's side and moved downwards. Then reached his ass and squeezed it. Agumon gasped in Gaomon's mouth at the squeeze. That's when Gaomon pushed him down onto the ground. Agumon gasped and tried to push Gaomon upwards and off him. But groaned as the canine overpowers his tongue. Agumon felt his body heating up as the canine's tongue enters his mouth again. Then he gasped as he felt his dick feel tingly. 'Wait, I'm not going to…' he tries to rub Gaomon faster and harder. But moaned as he started cumming.

It covered Gaomon's paw and chest white. Said canine pulled back with a cocky grin. "Seems to me that you gave in to your desires." "You didn't hold back either." "What do you mean?" "You didn't hold back kissing me." "Well you were something." Gaomon moved back and held open Agumon's legs. "I figured it wasn't over yet." Agumon blushes as he looks at Gaomon. Gaomon leaned down and took a lick of the dino's shaft. Agumon moaned from the wet feeling, his cock twitching from pleasure. 'Salty.' Thought Gaomon licking up the sperm around the cock.

Agumon groaned as he got up to a sitting position, looking at the canine. His tongue lapped all around his cock and made it stand up in no time. "You're getting back up again?" "You're the one licking me." Gaomon giggled, "Well you have a point." Then he started bobbing his head on the cock. "Ahh…" Agumon moaned as he watches the blue canine suck on his penis. Before he could cum, Gaomon pulled his mouth off. "Wh.. why did you stop?" He asked panting. "Stand up." Ordered Gaomon. Agumon looked confused, but does so nonetheless. "Face the tree and bend over."

Agumon blushed and turned around and placed his claws on the tree, sticking his yellow butt out. Gaomon growled and walked over before rubbing his cock against the dino's anus. Agumon blushes at the teasing canine. "Take me hard and deep." He said readying himself. "Perverted dino." Growled Gaomon in lust. "Lustful canine." Gaomon lined himself up before pushing into the hole. Agumon grunted as Gaomon's canine cock enters his ass. He gripped the tree as the cock stretched his anus. "It'... bigger than I thought." He groaned out. "Take it all." Groaned Gaomon pushing in deeper.

Agumon was pushed to the tree as he felt the hilt all the way inside. He gasped as Gaomon pulled back, then moaned louder as he thrusted back in.. Gaomon grunted at the tight walls and slowly moved in and out. "You're so thick." He moans in pleasure as he tries to push back. "And you're so tight." "I can take it rough. Don't hold back." He told Gaomon. "If you say so." He grinned. Gaomon pushed him harder, fucking him without restraint. Both grunting from the movement and friction. Agumon moves one of his claws to his groin and started jerking. It doubled the pleasure as Gaomon went faster.

When Gaomon thrusted, he tried to push back to get him as deep in him as possible. But groaning louder with each minute passing. 'It's getting harder for me to keep from cumming, but I got to last until Gaomon does.' Agumon thought as he tries to hold back. But he felt a pressure building up. 'Come on… cum.' He tried squeezing around his member to help. "I'm gonna cum." Grunted Gaomon. 'Thank you.' He thought trying to push back harder, unaware of Gaomon's knot. Then gasped as the knot was shoved inside him. "W-what was that?" He asked panting."My knot." He winces from the pain, "I didn't realize that." "I'm gonna cum!"

He made a few more thrust into him before Gaomon howls out loudly, letting loose a torrent of canine sperm. Agumon groaned as his own sperm shot across the tree. As they finish, Agumon slumped downward, Gaomon follows since they are tied together. "Wow…." they panted. Agumon laid down on his front. "That was… intense." "Yeah, and now we're stuck like this." He pushes back to see he's still lodged in Agumon to prove the point. "So looks like we wait." "We'll personally…" he looked at the Gaomon laying on him. "I don't mind it."

"Neither do I." Gaomon hugs around Agumon, the dino shuddering from the fur. "Let's take a little nap." Agumon let out a little yawn when Gaomon suggested that, "No arguments there." He joked. He felt the canine cuddle before they both closed their eyes. Agumon kept smiling, knowing this will be in the future.


	27. M GargomonX M WereGarurumon part 1

M Agumon x M Gaomon part 1

A Gargomon enters the tournament in a effort to beat his long time rival WereGarurumon. When he lost, he goes to his house for a rematch.

* * *

In a large bustling city, digimon of all kind were hurrying to a large stadium in the center for the big event today. "All right Digimon of all kind, boy do we have something big for you!" A Etemon started shouting out. "This here tournament is to see which fighter here is the best of the best! The winner will not only get a free year supply of various food, but the honor of living in a fantastic new large house that was just built. If you think you got the guts and skill to come out on top, just sign in at the reception and get ready to go wild!"

Different digimon went to sign up with one of them being a Gargomon the camera zoomed in on. The gunbunny digimon intends to fight in this tournament, but the prize isn't the main reason as to why he's signing up. He knew his rival would be entering and intended to beat him. As he thought of that, he saw another digimon sign up a few minutes after him. A WereGarurumon, who spotted him and grinned smugly before walking away.

For years those two have been fierce rivals with the ultimate being better than the champion level in number of things, looks, skill, battle. 'This time, it's going to be different.' determined Gargomon. Soon he signed up and walked off to prepare for the fights. 'So that Gargomon is signing up in this tournament huh?' 'I'll beat that WereGarurumon.' thought Gargomon. 'He's tenacious, I like that. It makes him very cute.' WereGarurumon thought. Soon all the fighters were in and the tournament began.

The first match has been planned and the announcers shouted out the numbers of the assigned combatants. "17 vs 24!" the announcer said. "Alright, I'm up." Gargomon said as he had 17 and headed to the arena. Only to then see a Gorillamon coming out. "Huh, a little rabbit. This will be over before it starts." It slams its fist together. "Keep talking banana brains." "So Gargomon and Gorillamon will start it off. Give us a show you two. Begin!"

Gorillamon growled and ran at Gargomon, but he dodged to the left, "Bunny Pummel!" he slams his gattling turret to Gorillamon's face. It worked and made the champion stumble back holding his face. He growled and aimed his cannon arm at the bunny. "Energy Cannon!" Gargomon rolled to the side as the blast hit the arena. "My turn!" he calls out as he aims his gatling turrets at Gorillamon "Gargo Lasers!" he starts firing at his opponent. Gorillamon tried using his arms to cover the bullets from him. While he succeeded, but barrage was still intense.

Gargomon took the chance to stop and ran at Gorillamon before slamming his right arm against his stomach. The impact pushed him back and knocked him on one knee. "Had enough?" Gorillamon growled before aiming his laser right at Gargomon. He fires and Gargomon dodged the shot, but the explosion sent him flying. Gorillamon stood up and ran at Gargomon before slamming his fist and making him crash into the floor. Gorillamon smirked as he saw the bunny staying down, but was shocked to see him aim his turrets at him as he got another barrage to the face.

The primate staggered a bit before falling on his back. Then Gargomon jumped and landed on his chest with his turrets aimed at his head. Gorillamon wince at the sight. "I.. give up." "And Gargomon is the victor!" Gargomon smiles and got off Gorillamon. He turned and walked away as the next round started getting ready. "12 VS 9! Let's go!" This time the WereGarurumon walked out with a smirk. He entered the arena and saw his opponent, a Meramon. They stood across from the other as the starting bell rang.

The two launched at each other and locked arms. Both growling and trying to use brute force to push the other down. Soon WereGarurumon threw Meramon into the air. He bent his legs and shot himself up after him. He grabbed Meramon and threw him to the ground hard. Meramon crashed into the ground before firing several fireballs up in the air at his opponent. WereGarurumon move his arms up to block the attack. They burned as they hit his arms, but he had dealt with worst. "Garuru Kick!" he launched at the down Meramon with his attack. The surroundings being surrounded with dust.

The attack hit dead on and caused more dust to spring up over Meramon. When it clears, Meramon was unconscious with WereGarurumon standing triumphant. "WereGarurumon is the victor!" The announcer calls out. "But the bout was rather short. Let's hope for a longer one next time!" He smirked and walked out of the arena. "Let's see what more rounds we have!" the announcer said as he calls more numbers.

Many rounds later...

Gargomon panted and wiped the sweat from his last battle. "That was a real close one, but the winner is Gargomon and he's heading to the finals! We'll have the finalist get a moment to rest before we go to it!" called the announcer. Gargomon headed out the arena and sat down to rest up. "One more round and I'll win." He looked forward as he thought of WereGarurumon. "He made it too. Not that I'm surprised. It's a perfect opportunity." he grinned at his chance to prove he was the best one. After some time the announcer voiced out. "17 and 12! The finals are upon us!"

Gargomon grinned and stood up before walking out. As he thought, WereGarurumon was in front of him in the arena. "This should be easy." "I been training hard for this moment." Gargomon pointed his left turret at him. "WereGarurumon, I'll defeat you once and for all!" he called out. "Heh, bring it on." "Whoa, the flames have already started. Let's see if it heats up! Gargomon vs WereGarurumon! Fight!" The bell rang and both got into their stances.

WereGarurumon then launched at Gargomon. He pulled his arm back for a strike. When he swung, Gargomon ducked and prepared a Bunny Pummel to counter. "Bunny Pummel!" he swung upward, intending to connect with his chin. WereGarurumon bent back to dodge and swung his leg up. He connected with Gargomon's stomach and was knocked back, but Gargomon recovered midair and aimed at his rival. "Gargo Lasers!" he started sending a barrage of bullets at the ultimate. He was caught off guard and was sprayed over his body. He made sure his face was covered and was stuck on the spot.

Gargomon grinned as he landed on the ground on his feet. "What's wrong? Can't move now?" He got his answer as WereGarurumon charged at him again. Gargomon responded by using Gargo Lasers again. But his rival kept running through it before getting in closer and kicking him in the stomach. Gargomon was sent rolling back and onto his back. He groaned and saw WereGarurumon jump up into the air. "Garuru kick!" He called out as he headed to him downward. Gargomon barely moved out of the way. "Bunny Pummel!" With this, he went and struck WereGarurumon in his chin. It made the ultimate reel back and land on the arena.

He rubbed his jaw as he looked at the small champion. "I misjudged you. You've gotten stronger." he said sounding impressed. "But it's gonna take more than that to beat me." "Don't worry. I plan to." Gargomon said as he charged at him. He started opening fire again. The ultimate moved away to avoid the fire. When he got the opening, he started charging at Gargomon, claws ready. Figuring he can finish this, he charge getting his turret ready. "Wolf Claw!" "Bunny Pummel!" And the two attacks clashed. They met head on and caused a shockwave.

The flash was intense and the audience had to cover their eyes. It slowly died down and they looked. Both of the two were still standing, though both looked pretty battered. "Oooh! And Both are still up!" called the announcer. Both WereGarurumon and Gargomon were panting and their arms were slumped downward. "Give….up?" spoke Gargomon. "Not… quite." Gritted WereGarurumon. Both stayed there while waiting for the other to move. As this happens, Gargomon's vision started to blur and his legs feel like they're getting weaker. "N-no… Not… yet…"

He dropped to his knees and fell to the ground. He tried to get up again, but his body wouldn't let him as his consciousness was fading. "WereGarurumon is the victor!" Said ultimate sighs as he sat down, worn out from the battle. 'Thought I was a goner there.' A reporter came to the Ultimate. "Quite a battle that was huh? Anything you like to say?" "Yeah, I need a long nap after I get home." "I bet, well congratulations." The reporter said as he headed off. WereGarurumon sighed and stood up while sparing Gargomon a glance. He never thought he would get this far for a champion. "You did good." he tells him as he headed off.

(Later that night.)

Gargomon frowned as he walked along the path. He followed the address and arrived at the building WereGarurumon won. He banged on the door and waited. "I was so close. I can't let this chance slip away again." he said to himself, intending to have a rematch against him. All he got was silence and frowned. "He better not be sleeping!" he said as he move to the window and peeked inside. His eyes widened and felt his jaw drop open.

He saw WereGarurumon heading downstairs…. Without his armor or even his pants on. "Holy shit." he spoke in a hushed tone. Without anything on, Gargomon can see the muscle and toneness of WereGarurumon's body. "He's so ripped." He noticed WereGarurumon turning to his direction and he tried to duck under the window. He stayed low and made sure his ears weren't in sight. 'I hope he didn't saw me.' he thought as he tried to stay quiet and don't move.

What he didn't know was the digimon spotted him out of the corner of his eye. So he headed towards the window and opened it to see him crouched down there. "See something you like?" "Oh uh… hey WereGarurumon. I uh.. I came here for a rematch, but then I dropped something." "Huh uh, sure." "So," he got up trying to look serious. "You ready?" "Sure, come on in." Gargomon looked confused, but he headed to the door and waited for him to unlock it. It opened and he walked in before it shut.

Gargomon got a good look at the inside of the place and thought it was nice. "Cool place, but why we're inside? Shouldn't we be outside?" "Yes, but I think we can settle the score with something else." He turned to him, "Huh, what do you mean?" he crosses his arms. "You ever been curious about another guy?" "Another guy?" Gargomon looked confused. "What do you mean?" WereGarurumon approached him, doubling Gargomon's height. \

Gargomon took a stance to prepare himself, but found himself pulled into a hug. "Ack!" Gargomon stuttered and froze in his grip. "Hey what are you doing?" 'Wow, so firm.' "You know, I never noticed how cute you are." growled WereGarurumon. "Wh-where that come from?" Gargomon blushed as he asked, 'He… thinks I'm cute.' "And I've wanted to do this for quite a while." "Do this? Do what?" he asked. He got his answer as the ultimate leaned down and pressed their lips together.


	28. M GargomonX M WereGarurumon part 2

M GargomonXM WereGarurumon part 2.

* * *

Gargomon blushed redder at the touch, and he slipped his arms around WereGarurumon. 'Wh-what am I doing?' WereGarurumon grinned and held him close while rubbing his ears. The Champion shivers from the touch. 'His paws are soft.' he thought as felt something poking him. He blushed feeling WereGarurumon move his hips and felt the thing get harder. "Um… you're poking me." he tells him. 'It feels pretty big.' "Whoops." chuckled WereGarurumon. "M-maybe we can have a bout tomorrow." Gargomon said. 'I can't believe he's this hard already.' "So..uh.. I'll see you tomorrow." he tries to pull away, but WereGarurumon keeps him close. "I think we should go right ahead with it." he grinned before reaching down and rubbed across Gargomon's groin.

Gargomon blushes as he looked and realizes his pants were down. "Wait, when were they off?" he looks surprised. "I think you dropped them outside." "What? No I didn't take them off?" he blushes. Then groaned feeling the hand move against his cock. "H-hey, what you think you're doing?" he blushes as he saw the ultimate's hand on his shaft. "Not bad." he remarked ignoring Gargomon and moved his hand faster. "Ah, ahh.." he moans at the stroking. 'Feels good.' both looked and saw it slowly get hard. "Wow… it is pretty big." Gargomon blushes at the sight. 'I can't believe I'm getting hard from this.' "Like what you see?" The ultimate grins at the champion's face. "Want me to stop?"

Gargomon's face was deep red, "N-no." he shakes his head, feeling a little drool leak out of his mouth. But he found his hips moving into the hand without realizing it. "Something you want to do?" the ultimate asked. "Do you want to cum? Or perhaps you want me to do something better." "Um… to be honest.." he looks at the canine's cock. "I kinda want a taste." 'Gotcha.' the ultimate separated a bit for him to lie on his back. "Lay on top of me and face it." Gargomon blushed, but obeyed and moved on top of him.

His face was directly at the tip as he took a whiff of it. "The scent is so strong." "Well I haven't taken a shower yet." he spoke before he resumed trailing his hand up and down Gargomon's cock. The rabbit blushes as he moves forward and took a slow lick. 'Why am I licking it?'Despite his thoughts, he still continued licking, even more as he felt WereGarurumon moving his hands on his ass. Gargomon shuddered while the wolf moved his tongue across the underside of his cock. "Haaa…" he moans as he decided to move his mouth forward and take the tip.

He felt the scent hit him harder and licked across the tip while sliding his head down it. 'Now I'm sucking it. What's wrong with my body?' WereGarurumon kept licking the underside before he started sucking on one of the balls. Then he notices Gargomon's small hole up there. He moved a finger up and started moving it across. He heard a moan coming from Gargomon from the rubbing as he felt him go deeper on his cock. That made him slowly push his finger inside. Gargomon started sucking more as he licked around it more. 'If he does this from a finger…' WereGarurumon thought as he slips out. 'I wonder…' he moved to his ass and took a lick at the hole.

Gargomon let out a low moan from the tongue. He felt that he needed to do more, so he slipped out his hands from his turrets and places his paws on WereGarurumon's cock. He started pumping them up and down while licking the tip. WereGarurumon growled and started to push his tongue at Gargomon's hole, sliding it inside. He swirled it around while getting another moan from the male. 'He's licking inside my anus..' Gargomon thought that as he sucks. 'It feels so good.'

As he licks he feels his cock throbbing. 'I feel something coming.' WereGarurumon licked faster while lightly brushing his fangs against the balls. Gargomon couldn't take it and moaned out, cumming on WereGarurumon's chest. Said digimon chuckled. "I-I'm sorry." he apologized. "Don't be, your little hole got tighter." Gargomon was embarrassed, but smiled as he started sucking WereGarurumon's cock faster and harder. 'Heh, now he's acting like a slut.' The ultimate growled in lust as he is close to cumming. He started moving his hips upward into his mouth.

Gargomon grunted, his jaw started to feel sore, but he just pushed onward in determination. Soon he started feeling the cock twitch in his mouth. Next thing he knew, thick sperm started shooting into his mouth. He tried relaxing as it filled up his mouth quickly. It kept going so he had no choice but to start swallowing. WereGarurumon hummed as he felt Gargomon pull off his cock. He was breathing quickly to catch his breath from having to drink the canine's cum. "So, how'd I taste?" "Well it was bitter and salty." Gargomon said blushing as he can still taste it on his tongue. 'But… pretty good as well.' "Time for the main event."

Gargomon blushed as he sees the shaft hasn't went limp. "What now?" "Get off me and get on all fours." Gargomon lifted himself off him and turned round and got on his hands and knees, 'I'm now doing this… My body feels so hot though.' WereGarurumon go on his knees and grinned before moving over and rubbing his shaft against Gargomon's ass. "Nnnggghh.." he blushes and moans as he can already feel the penetration coming. He bit his lip and gasped as the tip pushed through his hole.

Thanks to their previous actions, the cock pushes into his hole easily. Both groaned from the tight snug feeling. 'He's really big.' he thought as his ass squeezes around the ultimate's cock. "So tight." growled WereGarurumon. He gripped the champion's shoulders as he started to thrust back and forth. "How does my cock feel?" Gargomon mumble as he shudders from the feeling. "Can't hear you." "I- I can't say it. I'm too embarrassed." Gargomon said blushing. "Well then I better stop." he emphasized by slowing down a bit. "What? Why?" he asked shocked at the words. "Well if you can't feel comfy enough to say it, maybe this was a bad idea." he shrugged slowly pulling out. "Don't do that. Please keep going." he said shaking. "Then speak clearly and loudly."

Gargomon felt embarrassed, but he needed it to continue. "It… feels great." "Hmm, speak louder." "It feels great." He said a bit louder. "Even if I do this?" WereGarurumon started pushing in deeper. "Y-yes. It feels really great!" he cries out loud. That made him chuckle as he started moving his hips back and forth. Gargomon was moaning more as his cock flopped from the force. "Faster!"

WereGarurumon grinned and lower himself on top of him, holding him as he thrusted faster. His shaft going in and out while Gargomon's ass squeezed him harder. "It feels so good!" Gargomon panted. "Let's see who can outlast the other." "Ah.. Bring it! I can take anything you got!" Gargomon said, hearing those words got him excited. He even started moving his hips against the wolf's cock. "Little bunny trying to play tough huh?" The wolf grinned. He reached down and started rubbing his cock while moving his hips faster. "Ahh… Not there." he moans as he felt the strong hands grip his shaft. He felt even hotter from the thrusting and the rough hand.

Gargomon started to push his anal muscles down so he can tighten his ass. "Uh, that's much tighter." 'Good, that means I'll squeeze you out faster.' Gargomon thought smiling. But groaned out as WereGarurumon pumped his cock harder. 'He doesn't know my intentions right?' Gargomon thought as he tries to endure. WereGarurumon grunted and started pushing his knot into the hole. "Gahh, what was that?" he gasped out as his ass started to hurt. "My knot." "Man.. that hurt." he said wincing a bit from the pain. He let out a louder moan as the wolf moved even deeper and harder while pumping his cock to the point it looked like a blur.

Gargomon felt himself close again, but tries to endure until WereGarurumon goes first. "You gonna cum?" "N-no, not there yet." he said trying to stiffen a moan. But he was wrong as he felt the pressure rising up. 'Gotta… hold on.' he gritted his teeth in desperation. One more slam and he cried out as the pressure rushed out. White fluid covered the ground as he had his release. "Heh, I win." Gargomon was blushing in mixture of embarrassment and in disappointment. 'Damn it.' "I say to the victor goes the spoils." he pushed Gargomon's body down and thrusted faster. He grunted and growled, filling Gargomon's ass with his seed.

Gargomon cried out feeling the hot seed pour into him. "Wow, it's so warm." WereGarurumon growled and laid on his back. With them stuck, Gargomon was on top of him. "Gee, had to push in me?" "What can I say, it was just too good." Gargomon grinned and started to lift his ass up as much as he could despite the knot, then slam on down. This made WereGarurumon groan in surprise. "What, weren't ready for round 2?" Gargomon asked teasingly. "Already tired?" That got a growl from the wolf, "I'm not complaining you want to make yourself cum by riding, be my guest." he grins as he finishes.

Gargomon stuck his tongue out and started moving his hips up and down. "Not a chance. This time, you're cumming first." "Heh, bring it on." The rabbit smiles as he wiggle his hips as he rides WereGarurumon. Both grunting as the previous sperm made it easier for the wolf to move in. Considering the position, Gargomon use one of his knees and started rubbing the wolf's balls. This made the wolf growl out louder. "I gotta be honest, I'm really enjoying our 'battle.' you know?" Gargomon admitted to him. "Heh, knew you were a pervert." "You were the one who was nude and hugged me first, and you initiated this as well." Gargomon fired back. All the while moving his hips faster up and down.

"Oh yeah? Well you were staring at my body through the window, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you climbed on top of me willingly and started sucking." WereGarurumon grinned. Gargomon blushed and let out a moan with the wolf pinching his nipples. "I… I… you're.. Not wrong there." he moans as his nipples were pinched and rubbed. WereGarurumon sat up and started sucking on the nipples while thrusting upwards faster. He was blushing, but stayed focus as he rubbed his balls softly to hear the wolf moaning in pleasure. "I'll make sure you lose this fight." "Said the rabbit who came not too long ago." "Touche."

Getting another idea, Gargomon has his paws rub WereGarurumon's chest. "Nice and firm." He heard a murr from the wolf. "Thank you." then said wolf reached up and started rubbing Gargomon's ass. "Soft and furry you are." he said in a teasing tone. Gargomon moaned while WereGarurumon went back to licking his nipples again. 'He is pretty good.' Gargomon admitted in his thoughts as he moved his head and started licking WereGarurumon's neck. WereGarurumon moved upwards faster and felt his pressure building up.

Gargomon felt the twitching and giggled. "What's this? You're at your limit? About to cum? Going to surrender yourself to the pleasure?" WereGarurumon growled before lightly biting on Gargomon's nipple. "Aiee! What was that for? No dirty tricks!" Gargomon cried out. He shuddered and felt his cock tingle from the bite. "What the? Why does it feels funny?" he said trying to calm himself. "I think you're gonna cum again." "Oh I will… After you!" Gargomon said as he started to rub and squeeze WereGarurumon's chest while rubbing his balls with his knees.

WereGarurumon groaned feeling his own limit coming to an end. "Blow your load already." Gargomon said, starting to suckle on his neck. He got his wish before he was slammed down and the second load shot inside him. Which was in the nick of time because moments later, Gargomon moans out, spraying WereGarurumon's chest again. Both groaned and waited for their orgasms to come to an end. "I think we'll both be needing a shower now." Gargomon panted. "Not just yet." grinned WereGarurumon. Gargomon know why not. "We're 1 to 1 now… Final round?" "Big time."

He felt WereGarurumon move forward and push Gargomon onto his back carefully. "This time, I'm gonna make you scream like a bitch." "I doubt you can do something like that.." Gargomon blushes as he finishes, "But feel free to do your best." 'I don't like that glint in his eye.' He grinned as he started to move his cock back, while not completely deflated, it was enough for him to slide out of Gargomon's butt without pain. "This time, I'm gonna throw everything at you." "Give me your best shot!" Gargomon challenged. 'But I'm rather winded, if I get close to cumming, I won't be able to hold back for long.'

WereGarurumon moved his hips at a reasonable pace to get his feel around. At this point, Gargomon was moaning softly from the pleasure. "See? I'm gonna win." Gargomon winces at the words, but doesn't answer. 'I can't give up.' Gargomon looked at the wolf. While he puts up a confident look, he looks pretty tired himself. 'If I can seduce him enough. I can probably still get him to cum first.' Gargomon moves his hips side to side with the cock inside him. Also, he nuzzled his head in WereGarurumon's neck. "Where'd this come from?" "Well… I never noticed how strong you are." Gargomon said seductively. "Or how big your cock feels."

That got the ultimate to blush at the words. "Well as I said before, you were cute when I saw you at the tournament." "Well let's see if you can really make me your bitch." Gargomon smiled as he started to lick the wolf's neck affectionately. That just urged WereGarurumon to slam in deeper. "Ngghh…" Gargomon moaned a bit longer as he started kissing WereGarurumon's neck. "You're so thick… I feel like I'm melting." he smiled. "But I'm sure others said the same thing did they?" "Well I've never really done this before." "Wait… I'm your first?" Gargomon asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "Yeah, usually I focused more on training than fucking someone."

Gargomon then looked embarrassed, "Then why do all this for me?" "You're the first one who I thought was really cute." The rabbit blushes as he looks at the blushing wolf. "Well… thank you.. For doing this." He nodded before kissing Gargomon again and started going faster. Gargomon moaned louder as he kissed him back as passionately as WereGarurumon was. Both feeling warm with his ass stretching out with each thrust. Both separated as Gargomon was flushed, "How you holding up big guy?" "I'm gonna unload my biggest load inside!" he grunted.

Gargomon smiled, but moaned as he admitted. "I think I'm near my limit as well." "Then cum." Gargomon giggled, "After you I insist." He rubs the wolf's nipples. "No, you." WereGarurumon moved downward to lick Gargomon's nipples. "If not I'll start biting again." Gargomon was nervous, 'I'll cum for sure if he does that.' he thought as he tries thinking of something to get him to cum. Then he started rubbing his knee back against WereGarurumon's balls. He heard the wolf pant faster as his cock started throbbing inside him. 'And one more for good measure.' he started to squeeze WereGarurumon's chest.

But this made him bury his cock inside and touch his prostate. "I warned you." he said as he gave Gargomon's chest a quick nip. With that, the two of them cried out loud as they could as they climax. Gargomon's seed shot up while the wolf's filled his ass again. Gargomon felt the warm thick seed flow through his bowels as he screams as loud as he could. WereGarurumon was close behind as he let out a howl. The howl rang through his ear as their climaxed continued for some time before subsiding. Both panted and laid on the floor. "That felt… so strong." Gargomon panted."And it ended as a tie." he started at first, but he shook his head, "No, that's not true. I started cumming just barely before you did."

"So I won?" "Yeah, you won this bout." WereGarurumon admitted. "Not bad." Gargomon shivered in excitement. "I won… I finally won something against you!" he whispered excitedly. "Yeah yeah." he chuckled, "It's not like you won with grace." he grinned at the rabbit. Gargomon stuck his tongue out in response. "What do you mean by that?" The wolf kept his grin. "That was a rather loud, lust filled scream you had moments ago. You sounded like a genuine bitch at the time. Just like I said I would make you." "Still won."

Both chuckled at the amusement, then Gargomon looked outside to see it gotten later. "Whoa it got late. Well, once you get up. I'll be heading on home." Gargomon said. "Nah, you can crash here." "R-really? You sure it's not a inconvenience?" "Not at all." As he said that, he picked Gargomon up in his arms. "Okay, but I can walk just fine." "Nah, I'll carry you." He blushed, but felt a familiar stickiness in WereGarurumon's chest. "We really need a shower now." "Good point."

WereGarurumon carried them upstairs into the hallway which he headed into the bathroom. It was very big with a luxurious sink and toilet, and a bathtub and shower big enough for two. He and Gargomon headed into the shower. "And we're showering together?" Gargomon teases. "You know it." He grinned, grabbing a cloth and handing one to Gargomon. Both stepped in and turned the hot water on. The two lathered the cloth in soap and turned to wash the other. Both often teasing the other by moving downward.

Soon, Gargomon turned around so WereGarurumon can wash his back. "I need help with my back." "Gladly." WereGarurumon moved forward and places his cloth on the rabbit's back. He lathered up his back with plenty of soap. He then moved lower, starting to rub the bunny rump with the cloth. Gargomon jumped and that got a laugh out of the wolf. "What's the shock? I'm just cleaning you." "Perv." he teased.

He shakes his head and continued washing the butt. Soon they both were all clean. "All right, All clean. Thanks for washing my back." WereGarurumon said turning off the water. "No problem." Gargomon said as he opened the shower door and grabbed two towels and handed one to WereGarurumon. He accepted them and they dried themselves while stepping out. But before Gargomon could step out of the bathroom, the wolf picked him up again. "Really? Again?" "What? You're too cuddly not to hold close." WereGarurumon murrs, rubbing his neck.

Gargomon blushed hearing that. The wolf started walking until they reached the bedroom. He went ahead and dropped the bunny onto the bed before climbing onto it. Gargomon looked at the room to see it was big. Even with a large bed. "Geez, the developers planned this place for a couple to live here. Not for one person. It's ridiculous." "Eh, it works for me just fine." "Yeah, it is nice." he smiled. That's when WereGarurumon cuddled his side while pulling the sheets up. Gargomon blushes at being under the covers next to him. "I never slept with someone before. Let alone another male." "Don't worry, I won't do anything naughty, at least while you're sleeping."

He wrap his arms around the bunny, pulling him close. "Somehow I doubt it.. But if you do do anything, please be gentle with me." "Promise." Gargomon blushed, but being in his arms comforts him, making him feel safe. With that, he closes his eyes and drift to sleep.

(Next morning.)

Gargomon slowly opened his eyes. He yawned himself, feeling refreshed after a good night sleep. He slowly sat up, but felt an arm. "Huh… oh right, now I remember." he smiled recalling what happened last night. "Mmm, go back to sleep." "Huh?" he asked. "What for?" "I want something to cuddle." He sighs as he started to relax, "All right I'll sleep a little longer." he said as he closed his eyes. "And maybe some fun." growled the wolf. "Yeah about that… You know, we could finally end this rivalry now." "Sounds good to me." "Yeah, we could probably be something more… maybe." Gargomon blushed. "I like it."

"Me too." he smiled as he relaxed, "So what now?" "One more round?" He giggles, and nods his head. "How you wanna do this?" He got his answer as WereGarurumon shifted Gargomon onto his back. "The one from last night." He shuddered as he felt the wolf mount him, rubbing his cock at his hole. 'I gotta feeling this is going to blossom into something big… and that this will be a rough morning.' he thought as he moaned feeling the large cock entering his ass.


	29. Megan(H Magnamon) x Veena(F Exeveemon)

Megan(H Magnamon) x Veena(F Exeveemon)

A lustful Magnamon wishes to repay the kindness of her adopted sister actions a year ago and gets a idea of how to do so.

* * *

Veena was watching a movie at home alongside Megan. "Gee... This movie seems boring." Megan said. "What do you mean? This is great!" Veena said disagreeing. "I've seen this scene before..." Megan replied. "Well why are you watching it then?" Veena asked. "'Cause you forced me to." "I did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "*Sigh...* After this movie, can we go to sleep?" Megan asked. "Sure we can do that." "After showering." Veena suggested before they go to bed. "After showering." Megan smiled.

Megan licked her lips, having dirty thoughts. After the movie ended, the two got up and headed upstairs, "So you're heading in first?" "Yup." Megan replied. "Okay, I wait outside until you're finished." Megan stopped for a moment and turned to her for a moment. "On second thought, why not you use the tub~?" "Hmm, you have a point." They went inside the bathroom. They both got undressed and headed to their respective bathing grounds. Megan had took off her armour except her helmet. Veena turned on the water and set it to warm before stepping inside the tub.

She sighed at the warmth of the water feeling on her scales. She went lower to where her head was above the water. Veena then spread her legs wide. "Ahh, nothing beats a hot bath after a long day." Megan nodded as she lets the water from the shower spray on her torso. She started washing her chest as she sighs from the feeling. She then went lower to her waist. The soap covers her thighs and waist thick as the shower sprays, but the water rippled around her body like it's flowing all over her body. "Ahh... so nice." She moaned softly as the water ran down her vaginal lips. "Ohh... really nice." Megan said blushing.

Veena didn't notice as she just lets the steamy water feels around her body. She unconsciously started rubbing her hands over her body. Soon, she came to her senses when she pinched her nipples. Veena noticed where her hands were and moved them away. 'What am I doing!? I gotta get myself out of here!' She thought. She soaks for a few more minutes and turned off the water, taking out the plug. "Well, I'm clean enough, gotta get to bed~!" Veena said quickly before getting a towel. "Okay then." Megan said staying in the shower. 'That little wench... She was just about to get into it...!' Megan muttered in her thoughts.

She smirked, Veena didn't realized it, but Megan was watching her. Megan thought naughtily as she started fingering herself. She moans in pleasure as juices flow down her hand. She also open and close her pussy, playing it like a mouth. 'Will she be sleeping bare or clothed?' Megan asked getting excited. Veena was at her bed, with her nightgown. "Aww poo, what with the nightgown?" Megan asked. "It's appropriate." "For what?" Megan asked. "For decency!" Megan shakes her head as she lays down smiling evilly at Veena. "What is it?" Veena asked.

Megan takes the Nightgown and slipped it off Veena since she was in a position to be able too. "Hey, What was that for?" Veena asked. Megan massaged her own vagina in front of Veena. Veena blushed as a appendage started pushing out of Megan's vagina. It was her thick dick. Veena seen it before, so she's not surprised at the scene. "Wh-Why is your dick erecting out!?" Veena asked frightenedly. "You remember how we met?" Megan asked smiling. Veena gulped as she remembered.

(Flashback)

ExVeemon was walking home with her things. She then noticed a Magnamon sitting in the Alley. ExVeemon noticed her, but kept on walking. The Magnamon followed her. As she was walking, ExVeemon couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She soon noticed her stalking her. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked as she turned around. "I... I..." The Magnamon tried to speak but kneeled and sobbed. ExVeemon looked shocked, "H-hey, what's wrong?" "I've no home...!" "Really? What has happened?" ExVeemon placed a hand on her shoulder. "My parents... Kicked me out..." "What?... Why would they do that?" "Because..." She then showed her legs.

ExVeemon was confused as she opened and look down. Magnamon groaned and rubbed between her legs. ExVeemon blushed at the action. "H-hey what are you doing?" She soon got her answer when her dick grew out. "Huhh?!" ExVeemon gasped at the sight of a cock appearing. "Yeah, I'm a herm! Go ahead, say that I'm a freak!" Magnamon said before bawling her eyes out. ExVeemon was shocked, but shook her head. "Oh, you poor girl... Or herm." She then hugged her.

Magnamon looked at her. "Wh-what?" "You're so lonely... Yet... I want to help." "R-really? You mean that?" Magnamon asked tears in her eyes. The ExVeemon nodded. "I'm Veena, who are you?" "M-Megan." Magnamon said hesitantly. "Nice name~ Welcome home, Meg~" "Home?" "Yes, mine and yours. Our home~" "I...I...I..." Megan was stuttering from just hearing the news. Veena then kissed her on the cheek. Megan was blushing from the kiss. "Thank you very much." The Magnamon smiled as she hugged the Exeveemon, tears running down her eyes.

End of flashback.

"Yeah, I remember it clearly." Veena smiled at the moment. "But why bring that up?" "Because I wanna be more than sisters now~!" She said, rubbing her length at her pussy lips. "H-hey wait, you don't mean?" Veena asked blushing. She got her answer when Meg kissed her in the mouth! veena blushed at the feeling of their lips touching. "Please, be gentle..." The Magnamon smiles as she lines up the tip to her entrance. "Ready?" Veena spreads her vaginal lips open wide with her hands and nodded.

Magnamon proceeded to push the tip against ExVeemon's folds. She winced in pain, signifying this is her first time. Megan rubbed the blue digimon softly, licking her cheek. "Thanks, Sis~..." "Your welcome." Megan smiles as she started to push back and forth. Veena moaned at how thick she is. "Ahh.. that's it... moan for me." Megan moans at the tightness. "Oh yes~... Deeper sis... Deeper~!" Megan smiles as she held Veena close and thrusted faster and deeper. She also groped her boobies firmly. Veena groped Megan's own and started squeezing.

They both gasped at their tight touches. "Why you're doing this now all of the sudden though?" Veena asked panting. "I'm in heat~..." "Hawawa, So soon?" Veena gasped. Megan nodded and kissed her. "Mmm~." Veena grunted as Megan made out with her. The ExVeemon blushing all the while. The two mixed tongues and entwined with each other. They also kept going with their sex. Megan moved around and started groping Veena's ass. "They're so big and soft." Veena smirked at her butt being squeezed. "You pervert~!" Veena said as a moan escapes afterwards.

Megan grinned and stuck a finger in her anus. "Haa..." she felt Megan sneak a finger. "M-My ass~...!" Megan smiled as she pushed in even more. "Augh~!" As Megan fingered Veena, she felt her sis's pussy muscles clamped around her cock. This meant she was almost about to cum. Veena noticed it and tried to endure it. By sucking in her labia. "Aww, my sis trying to be strong? How wonderful." Megan said. She ten thrusted in rougher and faster. Veena moans out in increased pleasure, feeling her juices flowing. "Sis..." "What is it?" Megan asked. She embraced her with her arms and legs. "Hold on to me tight~..." Megan smiles as she wraps her arms around Veena. "Of course."

She then thrusts into her faster than before. "Oohh, Megan." Veena moans in pleasure. "Vee~...!" Meg groaned as she felt her cock being squeezed by her labia. Unable to take it, Veena moan out as her climax hits. Drenching Megan's member which erupts its semen inside Veena's cervix and moans at the warm, thick fluid coating her insides. She then collapsed, her body sweating profusely. "Ahh...ahh... hahh..." Veena panting from it. "You okay, sweet cheeks~?" "Yeah, just a bit tired." "I can't imagine why~..." Megan then lets Veena lay down with her cock still inside her. "Mind if I fuck you in your sleep~?"

Veena shakes her head and got off the cock. "I do mind. It's getting late. Let's do more tomorrow." Veena got under the covers. Megan frowned, but had an idea when she got in the covers as well. She held Veena in her arms as she nuzzled her head. She then turned her around to her back. "Huh, Megan what are you doing?" Veena asked drowsily until she felt her butt crack poked by Megan's member.

"Megan... stop... it's too late for this." Veena said trying to get out of her grip. "But I want more~...!" Megan whined, tightening her grip. "That can wait for tomorrow. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Veena asked. "Midnight, but I'm not sleepy yet~..." Megan said before prodding the tip of her member at her anus. "Well I am. Enough." Veena said pulling at her. "Please~...?" Megan whined and begged. "Megan no. Stop with that face." Veena said trying to look away. Megan then makes a whiny crying sound.

Veena squirms and said, 'What will it take?" "Please let me do your ass~..." Megan sobbed on Veena's back. Veena groans, but nods her head. "Okay, you can do it." Megan smiled widely and thrusted in her asshole. Veena grunted as the tip entered, then moaned as inches of Megan's cock enter her. "Oooh~! It's really big~! Ouch, that hurts-No, wait a minute~..." Megan stopped a moment. Veena then sighed in pleasure. "Haaah~...! Yeah, that's it~... I'll just relax and doze off while you're still fucking me from behind, alright~?" She then dozed off, moaning still. 'First she didn't want me to fuck her in her sleep now this~?' Megan thought as she thrust softly.

Veena, still sleeping, moaned softly. She was gripping the sheets every time Megan thrusted in. She then unconsciously has one arm with a finger intrude her pussy. "That's it. Enjoy the pleasure sis." Megan whispered encouragingly as she noticed it. Megan then went faster a bit. Veena felt herself getting wet from the pleasure as she rubs it faster. Surprisingly, she was still asleep and able to enjoy the pleasure in her ass. Megan even started to move her hands to Veena's breast to grope and squeeze them. She also tickled and pinched her nipples.

Veena gasped and moan from the feeling. Her body twitches and shudders "Mmm... So... Good~..." She muttered in her sleep. "You about to cum?" Megan asked as she felt Veena's ass tightens around her cock. Veena just sleepily moans heavily. "I think that's a yes~." Megan sang as she starts to go faster. Veena mewled drowsily and happily and fingers herself deeper. Veena moans out loudly as her juices spray around her fingers. Megan smiled when she came and then orgasmed herself. She spilled her seed deep into Veena's ass. Some of it splurted out of her ass.

She smiled as she licked Veena's cheek affectionately. The ExVeemon mumurred quietly and lovingly. Megan held on to Veena closely as she closes her eyes. "Love... You~..." Meg sleepily said before drifting off to sleep.

Next morning

Meg drowsily cooed, still holding Veena from behind. "Mmm~... Vee~..." Veena wakes up from the words. "Meg?" Megan just moans asleep. She blushes from the feeling of her body being held by her. Veena giggled and grabbed Megan's butt from behind. Megan moans from the feeling, Veena squeezes them with her hands. Veena then used her anal muscles around her member that was still inside her. She heard Megan moan from the squeeze. "Meg~...!" Veena teased. Megan's eyes started to open from the feeling.

Megan yawned noisily and long. "How did you sleep?" Veena asked. "Mmm... Like a worn-out alpha male..." Megan yawned again, rubbing her eyes. "Aww... I'm sorry about that." Veena rubs Megan's cheek. "It's okay, I'm sorry our mating was so sudden." "Well, I did enjoy the mating all the way, so no need to apologize." Veena smiles and starts to get up. Megan also slides her member out of her. She felt her hole closed up, "So what are you up for now?" "I dunno, how about a bath together~?" "Okay sure." Veena offers Megan a hand. She accepts it and they went in together.


	30. Angel X Chibi X Kitty X Lily part 1

Angel X Chibi X Kitty(H Gatomon) X Lily(H Palmon) Part 1

Angel heads for the spa to relax while Chibi prepares for the photoshoot today. Little did they know their plans were going to get mixed in together. Contains consent sexual scarring. (Like making a scar in a shape of a heart)

* * *

Angel got her towel and swimming bikini ready and viewing it in the mirror. "I'm heading for the spa to relax. YOu sure you don't wanna come with me?" Angel begged chibi with a sad face. "Sorry, Angel... But I've got this photographer to picture me in a magazine~! I just gotta pose naughtily in a skimpy bathing suit~!" Chibi apologized and explained, showing an extremely shameless swimsuit made with seashells that only cover her pussy and nipples neatly folded.

Angel blushes at the scene, and couldn't bring herself from touching her girlfriend teasingly. "Hm? Angel, where are you touching?" Chibi asked. "You look so cute in that outfit." Angel smiles rubbing Chibi's breast. "But I haven't even put it on yet." The pink DemiVeemon corrected. "Well the flame bikini looks cute." Chibi said. "But this'll make us a thousand bucks in the mags~!" The pink DemiVeemon said, showing the seashell bikini she's supposed to wear. Angel sighs, "All right, Hope you have fun." she said as she started to head off. "Okay, girlfriend~!" Chibi said as she headed for the room.

Angel smiles as she headed off to the spa for a relaxing time. There, she noticed a nude Gatomon, lounging next to the steam pipe. She waved at it in greeting as she places her towel up. Angel was wearing her floral bikini. Finished adjusting her towel, she headed into the spa area, looking at what she wanted first. "Maybe I go for the steam room." Angel said going off. "Nice~, I could use the company~" The Gatomon purred seductively. The white cat headed to where the Patamon was heading to. Angel headed into the room filled with steam from the hot coals in the center.

She sighed at the hot steam around her. "Ahh, that feels nice~..." Angel takes a seat and relaxed. "You're telling me~!" The Gatomon said, coming inside naked. "Ah, oh it's you. What are you doing here?" Angel asked seeing the Gatomon. "Just hanging around, feeling bored until I noticed a cute white Patamon like you~..." The Gatomon chimed, poking at Angel's breasts. "Uhh... Thank you?" Angel said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Anyway~..." The Gatomon then poured more water on the hot coals to emit more steam. "What's your name~? Mine's Kitty~" "Angel. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself. "Same here~... Ah~! The steam makes you sweat real good, huh~?" She asked, sighing from the steam. "Yeah, and it helps clean you pores." Angel added, noticing Kitty sitting near her.

Meanwhile at Chibi's place...

Chibi entered the room she was supposed to be in, meeting the Palmon. "I'm not late am I?" Chibi asked. "Nope~, you're just in time~! You have your seashell bikini~?" The Palmon said and asked, having her camera ready. "Right here." Chibi showed Palmon her seashell swimsuit and looked around, "Where's the changing room?" "Actually, there is none~!" "But how do I change?" Chibi asked. "Don't worry, there's no one else but me~! I don't mind you stripping and changing in front of me~" The Palmon winked.

"Uhh..." Chibi blushes at the lewd thought of it, then started taking off her swimsuit. The Palmon grinned as she saw he slowly slipping and pulling off the elastic fabric off her body. She takes off her bakini top off as she goes to her bottoms now. Chibi then gets her seashell swimsuit and wears it on herself. She put it on as the plant Digimon watch. Soon enough, Chibi finished putting on her seashell bikini on.

She was delighted to wear it but feels unsure at the new feeling. "This... Feels weird~" "What does~?" Palmon asked amused at the sight. "The seashell bikini... It feels cold and hard like stone. You know, it doesn't likely cover my breasts. My nipples feel pressed by these two shells covering my tits and my pussy feels like they're being covered by two bony fingers..." Chibi explained, touching and poking each shell. "I see... Can you manage for the magazine shoot?" "Yeah, it also feels kinda tight but I can handle it~" Chibi said, posing for the camera. "All right Chibi. Give me a sweet smile." Palmon said as she examined her through the camera and focus the lenses. "And show off that cute butt of yours~!" Palmon said, lightly slapping her buttocks teasingly.

Chibi giggles as she sway her hips and wink at the camera. A bright flash sparked and the picture was taken. "Alright~! Now give me those shell-covered titties, girl~!" The Palmon commanded. Chibi leaned her body forward, blown a kiss as she did. The Palmon blushed as Chibi did that. "Okay~! Now balance on your paws and spread those legs wide~!" Chibi smiles and got on her bottoms leaning on her arms behind her back, spreading her legs like Palmon said. "Nice near-exposure~! Now show off more innocent but naughty poses~!" She said to her.

Chibi moved on her back, eagle spread while having a shocked and embarrassed look, like she tripped and fell. Palmon keeps snapping pics of Chibi. She even zoomed in on her breasts, butt and between her legs. "How much more is needed?" "Well~... Why not take off that bra~?" "Huh? What?" Chibi asked covering her chest, but Palmon reassured, "Don't worry, just cover your tits~!" She murmurrs, but takes it off regardless. "like this?" As Chibi slowly takes it off, a flash sparked when her nipples showed! "Aaaie~!" she closes her breast in instinct from the flashed. "Sorry~! It just looks sexy~" "Just let me know okay?" she blushes embarrassed.

Chibi then gives her bra to Palmon who then says her name. "By the by, name's Lily~" "I'm Chibi." She intruduced herself. "Nice name~! Ironic with the size of your big-enough breasts though. Now show some sexy photos~! And cover your breasts as if you're shy~" Chibi blushed as she cover them with her arms. More flashes sparked as she posed lewdly, covering her boobs. "That's it Chibi, show them what you're made of~." Chibi giggled and makes a pose that makes her say, "Kyaah~! Don't look~!" When she covers her boobies with squinted closed eyes.

Lily flashed a few smiling. "Hey Chibi~... I've an idea~" Lily chimed. "A idea, what idea?" "Panties. Off~" Lily seductively suggested. "Wahh, n-no I can't do that!" Chibi shakes her head back and forth. "No worries, I'll help~!" Lily then shoots the vines from her paws! "Ahh~!" Chibi blushes as she tries to block the vines, but it grabbed her arms and pulled her to Lily. She tried resisting, but it pulled her closer and closer. Lily's face was soon near hers and she kissed Chibi's lips. The pink DemiVeemon's eye twitched before closing, rendering her unconscious.

Meanwhile with Angel and Kitty.

Angel then noticed Kitty wasn't wearing a towel. "Why are you bare?" "To get a lot of steam on my bod~" "But it leaves you completely exposed to everyone." Angel points out. "Meh, not my problem~!" "You look like you're getting hot. Maybe you need to leave the sauna." Angel suggested. Kitty hisses at Angel and slashes the left part of her bra! Angel gasp and moved back, avoiding the attack, but her left bra was cut, leaving her left breast exposed. Angel yelped and covered her breast. "H-hey! What was that for?!" Angel asked gasping in surprised. "You're really cute like your girlfriend, Chibi, you know~" Kitty ferally purred, confronting Angel like a feral cat.

Angel backs away as she continues onward. "How do you know about Chibi?" Kitty chucked darkly. "Her magazine photographer, Lily, my girlfriend is with me~" "Wh-What?" she blushed as she looks shocked. Kitty then lunged at Angel, mounting on top of her and licking her cheek before whispering in her ear-wing. "She's gonna have a lot of fun with her~" Angel shudders at the seductive tone, "Just as I'm gonna have fun with you~." 'Chibi is in trouble... I've got to save her somehow...!' Angel thought and tries to push Kitty off. "By the way~..." Kitty said. "What?" She asked still struggling.

Kitty licked her lips. "I'll give you a fighting chance if we kiss and make out~ And then you'll do a sexy roll call, taking off your swimsuit in the process~!" "How does that help me?" Angel asked not seeing it. "Your bikini sorta slows you down with its tightness, why not let it go~?" Kitty pointed out more or less. 'That doesn't make much sense, but if she'll let me go...' Angel thought and sighed. "I guess I've no choice then... Fine, let's do this! So the first thing is that you wanted to make out?" Angel said. Kitty nodded and Angel boldly states, "Alright, let me have it~!"

Kitty grinned as she went and pressed her lips on Angel in no time. Angel kissed back too, pushing her face against Kitty's harder. The Gatomon smiles as much as she can as she growls in feral lust, wrapping her tongue to Angel. Angel gagged a little but fought back with her own tongue. She can hear Kitty purring, enjoying the dominance display she's giving. Soon, they were running low on oxygen and had to pull back.

Kitty panted from lack or air as she licks her lips. "Wow, yo know how to make out~." Hah~... Hah~... So are you~..." Angel panted, smiling with respect in her tone. "I suppose you want me to take these clothes off in front of you~?" "Or I could shred them to pieces." She got her gloved claws out to prove the point. "Nah, I'm willing to make my roll call for you~" Angel said, putting some more steam in the spa. Kitty panted in eagerness as she waited for the white patamon.

Angel then makes slow and seductive movements in the steam. "Dressed in nothing but a valiant smile on her face~..." She then peels off her bra and throws it away. "A beautifully and adorably sexy lady appears in the mist of seduction~...!" Angel discards her panties, becoming completely naked. "Angel~! Looking cute and being sexy~!" She then posed sexily. Kitty was purring as her tail was wagging quickly. "Wow, that was really enchanting." she said. "Tonight, I will give you..." Angel said, sliding her paws from her breasts to her pussy. "An all you can sex~!"

Kitty's purring grew louder as her body was trembling from temptation. Angel then noticed something growing between Kitty's legs. "Huh?" "Oh? Is there something the matter?" Kitty asked, aware what is going on. "Um... You're a... A..." Angel stuttered. "A herm? Yes I am." Kitty said standing up, her cock pointing at Angel. "Uh... Hey, if it's not too much to ask, why don't we take this battle some where else?" "Hmm, what's the matter continuing it here?" Kitty asked. "Yeah, the steam here feels nice but if we sweat even more here, we'd smell like pigs..." Angel pointed out. "You got a point there..." Kitty said as she asked. "So where to?" "How about the hot spring~? It's wet and there's some shallow pools we could use~!" "We can go there then. Angel said as the two headed out.

She looked at her discarded bikini and left it behind. 'I can get it back later.' Angel said as they followed the pathway for the springs. They soon got there and dipped their legs in the shallow pools. Kitty purrs as the water soaked their skins. "Ah~...! Yeah, this'll be the purrfect place to make you cum for my meowcy~!" Kitty meowed seductively. Said Gatomon started moving until she was over Angel, her patamon body under her. "Eep! Oh yeah~?!" Angel dared as she tugs Kitty's nipples!

Kitty countered as she nips Angel's neck. Angel then used a Boom Bubble at her! Kitty ducked under it in time for it to move over her. Angel then started flapping her wings. Kitty however, leaped up, "Lightnng Paw!" She didn't put a lot of power for it to hurt her as it reached up Angel's pussy with no pain~! "Eek!" "Gotcha!" Kitty and she grabbed Angel's sides. She then flipped Angel over for her butt. "Ah! What?" Angel gasped. "Well~, how's about I make a mark on your cute butt~?" Kitty shows her sharpened claws. "A mark?" "Just gonna make a heart-shaped scar on one butt cheek with my claws and a bite-kiss scar on the other with my fangs~"

Angel shudders from the tone and the idea of a scar, but the thought of the shape of it on her rump has her thinking it could be cute. "Eh, why not~? My rear is yours to scar~." Angel said, lifting her ass up. "Don't worry, It' won't hurt for very long." Kitty promised as she places her claw on the left cheek, and pokes it hard. Angel winces at the pain she's feeling right now. She fingers herself to make the pain feel lessened. Kitty sees this and started to move her claw. She drew a little blood which she washed away with the water. "How you holding up so far?" Kitty asked. "Ugh~...!" Angel sobbed and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "L-Lick me~..."

Kitty saw it and sadden a bit as she lick the sore a bit to relax her. Angel cried and moaned as she felt her wound being treated. "I'm almost done Angel." Kitty said. "Just hange in there a little more." Kitty mand a turn on the claw. Angel weeped but fingered herself deeper. "I-I wonder... H-How Chibi... I-Is doing...?"

At Lily and Chibi...

Chibi was tied upside-down in an X-position, unconscious. Chibi started to wake up in a unfamiliar place. "Wh-where am I?" She then saw to her shock, was that she was naked with only a seashell covering her pussy. She instinctively tried to move but find herself unable too. "Nggh...! I can't move." "Of course you can't~." A familiar voice sang out. It was Lily and she had a cock out, hard and twitching. "What are you? What's going on?" Chibi asked. 0"I'm a hermaphrodite and you're my slave~" Lily said, licking her lips. "S-slave? What do you mean?" Lily just stares at her shell-covered slit.

Chibi was embarrassed at the situation, "Hey, quit staring at me like that..." she blushes as she said that. "Oooh~... I can't wait to see your flower vagina~..." Lily panted in growing excitement. "My heart is pounding~... I can already smell the wet fragrance from it~... You must be getting excited as well~!" She then reached for the shell at her slit. Chibi blushes as she started to feel the shell pressing at the slit. "A little bit." "Well then~" Lily said as she grabbed her shell. She pulls it away, showing Chibi's pink slit out for Lily to see.

Lily gasped at how pink, wet and open it was. "Awe-mazing~!" Chibi was flushed at the words, "How did I black out though? We just kissed." "Oh, just a little sleeping nectar emitted from my mouth~." Chibi wondered and took a lick at her lips, tasting a faint sweet flavor on them. "Mmm~... Your fluids taste as sweet as your scent smells~" Lily then stretch opens Chibi's vaginal lips wider. "Your pussy resembles a beautiful pink flower, bloomed and willing to expose itself~!" "Ahh.. I wouldn't say willing~." Chibi said resisting a bit. "Let us see then~" Lily then puckered her lips and slowly neared them at Chibi's pussy. "Hey... hey~!" Chibi blushes as Lily's lips touches her pussy. "Aaahhh~!" Chibi squealed as she felt her pussy flower being frenched.

She felt pleasure flowing through her as Lily made small kisses. The Palmon then sticks her tongue into the lips. Chibi moaned from the wet feeling, but straightened herself as she resist, and yet her juices flowed out of her as she was still being pussy-frenched. Chibi tried to undo her bindings by pulling and tugging, but it was hopeless, the vines were flexible and tightly elastic. "They're strong." "And my tongue's limber~!" Lily muffled as she still made out with her vagina. Chibi started squirming as it felt really good. "Ahh, so hot~." Lily kept licking and groped Chibi's butt cheeks with her thorny vine fingers.

Chigi moans and gave in, grinding back to Lily's tongue. Lily smiled and then starts engulfing her pussy, sucking it up. "Ahh... I hope Angel understands this..." Chibi asked moaning. "Speaking of Angel~... I wonder if Kitty's having fun with her~?" Chibi looked at her. "Wait, what?" "Your dear white Patamon is getting her vagina done by my herm-friend Gatomon, Kitty~! She's gonna enjoy making Angel Yelp in ecstasy~" Chibi blushes as she finises, "And I'll be making you yelp soon too~." Chibi shakes her head until she couldn't take it anymore so she screamed in ecstasy, utterly lost in the sheer pleasure.

The juices covered lily's face as she licked around it. "Sweeter than the skin." "Speaking of which~..." Lily gets the thorns of her vine fingers ready. "Time to make my mark~!" "Your mark?" Chibi looked confused. "A heart-shaped scar on your butt~" Chibi blushes as she pictures a marking on her cheek. "Yeah sure~... Doesn't sound too bad~..." "It'll hurt a bit. So I'll be fingering you as I mark you okay?" Chibi hesitated for a second, but nodded. Lily pressed the thorn to her backside well and started moving.

Chibi felt the sharp, prickly point scratching the skin of her buttock. 'Aie, that smarts.' Chibi thought as she also felt her pussy getting rubbed by Lily's tongue. The pain didn't go away, but it was numbed a bit by this licking. Chibi moaned and whimpered by the combo of pleasure and pain. "You're doing well. Endure Chibi." Lily said as she continues. "I'm... Trying...!" Chibi bit her lower lip as she continued to endure the pain on her butt. "Alright, I'm halfway there." Lily said as she keeps going. 'Urrk...! I wonder if Angel... Eeek! Is doing better than me...!'


	31. Angel X Chibi X Kitty X Lily part 2

Angel X Chibi X Kitty X Lily part 2.

* * *

Angel was practically screaming in pain as Kitty's claw continued to make her heart-shaped butt cheek scar. "And..." she moved the claw to back to where she started. "Done." Kitty said as she licked at it softly to ease the pain. Angel fought back her tears once the pain is finished. "How you holding up?" Kitty asked. "Eehh... Just fair... Owwie...!" Angel cringed from her butt cheek being painful. Kitty licks Angel's neck tenderly, "You did very well through this." "Eee... Thanks~..." Angel said with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Kitty smiled lovingly and purred. "Now for your right cheek with my fang marks~" "Huh? Wait, I only asked for one." Angel said sounding surprised. "One for each cheek~" Kitty chimed, licking her lips. Angel blushes from the idea. But closed her eyes and sighed before looking at Kitty, smiling. "So what will you do?" she asked the cat. The Gatomon leaned in and kissed her right butt cheek tenderly. "I'll be giving you a little mark from the teeth as I kiss. What do they call it... love bite?" Kitty said. Angel giggled as she blushed. "Make it happen, Kitty~... Oh, do you have a phone camera to record your kiss on my butt~?"

Angel heard her giggle "I thought you never asked~." Angel look to see her holding a smartphone. She places her smartphone on the side and hit record. First, it was recording Angel's butt. Then, Kitty started rubbing and fondling it. Finally, she slowly planted a loving kiss on her right butt cheek. Angel felt the tongue lick around the right cheek, exploring it. Angel giggled at the ticklish, slimy feeling. "Mmhmhmhm~! He-Hey, that tickles~!" That urged kitty onward as she licks more and even started nipping her cheek.

Angel giggled some more as she felt Kitty's mouth, lips and tongue press and swirl around her soft butt skin. "You're going to feel a quick prick, but I'll fade quickly." Kitty said. Angel froze in fear for a moment, but took a deep breath before holding onto it like she just charged up a Boom Bubble and nodded at Kitty to go for it. Kitty placed her fangs on the cheek and bit down. Angel flinched but held her breath tight. She releases and move away. The pain on her butt would soon subside. "Wow... that really was quick." Angel said rubbing the sore spot. Of course, it stung a little due to the bite being fresh.

She turned to see Kitty reaching and pressing the stop button on her smartphone. "Need a little soothing~?" "How?" Angel asked. Angel got her answer when she felt Kitty's cock rub against her pussy. Angel shivers from the feeling from the rubbing, she even felt Kitty places her paws on her sides. "H-Hey... H-Haven't you thought this through?" Kitty looks at her in confusion. "Hm, what do you mean?" "I mean, shouldn't I recover from my butt pain before having sex with you? This is my first time..." Angel explained nervously. "Whoa really?" Kitty said sounding shocked about the news. "Ahh, I see... I didn't know about that." Kitty said, relaxing her grip.

She looked at Kitty questionably. "How long will you need?" Kitty asked. Angel shuddered. "I don't know... Yet... It looks so tempting~..." She said, looking at her cock. "A lot of people say that." she said pleased of herself. "So... What now?" Angel asked, still shivering. "Well how bout we lick each other out?" she suggested. "I-I suppose... S-some 69... Would do~..." Kitty smiles and lay down on her back, her slit and cock in the open. "Here. Lay on me." Angel smiled cutely and complied, rubbing her pussy against Kitty's member.

Kitty purred at the rubbing as she rubs the patamon's rump. They then kiss deep. "Mhmhmhm.." Kitty giggled in this kiss as she started to squeeze the rump. 'Teehee~... Even though I said 69ing, I wanted her cock more~...' Angel thought, feeling Kitty's penis twitch and expand. 'She said she wanted 69,, yet she's rubbing her pussy on my cock... what she really wanted?' Kitty thought, feeling Angel leaked. Angel moaned as she grinded rougher on her dick. "I thought you said you wanted 69." Kitty said to her moaning. "I did but... For some reason..." Angel muttered, pressing her vaginal lips to kiss Kitty's hard warm member some more. "I want more~...!" "More?"

Angel just shuddered as she made her pussy kiss Kitty's penis all over its length, somewhat giving it a vaginal blowjob. "Well, do whatever you want~." Kitty said winking. Before thrusting in Angel who gave out a loud moan for her first time. "H-hey, I didn't say I was going for this." Angel got out as she recovers. "And besides...! Oww... First. Time~!" Kitty looked at her, "I thought you were asking." Angel blushed in embarrassment. "Well, yeah but I wasn't in the right mind..." "You want me to get out?" Kitty asked starting to pull away.

Angel shook her head, wanting her to continue to replace re pain with pleasure. "To compensate, I'll be gentle." Kitty promised as she pushed in slowly. Angel nodded and allowed her entrance by widening her legs. Kitty leaned down and licked Angel's cheek as she move back and forth. The white Patamon moaned at the slow feeling in her labia. She gasp as Kitty started playing with her breast. She groped her own tit with her claws. She rubbed her body on Kitty's as she rubbed her neck with her head, then she kissed and licked her neck.

Angel can feel Kitty purr louder as she continued, but then Kitty growled and grabbed Angel tight before turning them around so she's on top! "Hey, what's this?" Angel gasped. Kitty just purred and hissed like a feral cat. "K-kitty.." Angel moaned as the at rubbed and thrusted a bit faster. "Augh~! What's gotten into you!?" Angel moaned but Kitty just replied with a growling meow. Despite the lustful growl, Kitty is still keeping a gentle approach. 'At least she's still keeping the promise.' Kitty then fondly licks Angel, meowing cutely. "Ahh... so wet... and slimy too~" Angel moaned and then felt Kitty's paws and tail all over her~... "Kitty, you're getting a little too touchy." Angel pointed out.

Kitty just purred, licking and rubbing Angel's body. "Are you listening~?" Angel purred. Kitty just kissed Angel repeatedly, earning giggles from her. "I guess she's too into it to pay attention." she said as the cat's kisses on her neck, and then to her chin... then she felt it on her cheek... and then her lips! Kitty's tongue enters her mouth and explored around Angel's mouth. Angel was shocked at the feeling but melted at Kitty's muffled meowing. She relaxed completely to the kiss as Kitty started to go faster. Angel was moaning deeper as Kitty went faster in a feral manner.

Angel was panting as her climax was approaching. 'Ooh~...! This feels so good~! Kitty must be~...' Angel thought as she tightened her legs. When Angel did that, Kitty made a loud yowl in pleasure as she cums in Angel's pussy. Angel screamed in ecstasy as she was being filled and came hard as well. The floor under them became covered in white liquid as they panted. "Whoa~... What happened just now~...?" Kitty asked, not remembering a thing when she was feral. Angel panted to recover, then looked at the Gatomon. "What, you really don't remember anything?" "No, what was the last thing I did?" Kitty asked confusedly. "You were groping my breast and licking my neck at first, then you started growling and you flipped me on my back and continued onward like a feral cat~."

Kitty was surprised but still confused. "Whoa... I did all of that? I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked worriedly, knowing the scars on her butt she made was bad enough. "It wasn't too bad. You were still gentle even when acting like that." Angel told her."A little cute too~! Now, I know why your names called Kitty~!" Angel teased and giggled. Kitty blushes as she rubs her head, then she got up and off of Angel. who tried to get up but was weak after cumming and being filled up. Kitty pulled her into the hot springs. "Here, use this to rest." Kitty said getting in next to her. "Aahh~...! So warm~!" Angel mewled before falling asleep. Kitty smiled as she rubbed her head to Angel's shoulders.

Back to Chibi and Lily.

Chibi was still cringing to endure her pain on her buttocks. "I'm almost done little Chibi~." Lily promised. She nodded as she kept on enduring. After a few movements, Lily move away from the area. Chibi was relief that it was over, then heard a flash somewhere. It was Lily again, taking a picture of Chibi's butt. "Hey! Warn me when you take a picture." "Sorry, your ass is just so cute~!" She pressed a bit and show her the picture. "Like it?" Chibi blushed and then felt the vines move her in a different position in which her rear is behind Lily. "Let me go. I'm done." she said.

Lily chuckled and shows Chibi her enlarged dick. "I said I'm finished." Chibi pointed out. "Well, I'm not~!" The Palmon said, rubbing her member against Chibi's slit. Chibi sighs, "Just be gentle." she blushes. Lily smirked and thrusted in quick and hard! "Ahh! I said be gentle!" she winces in pain. Lily just chuckled as she groped Chibi's breasts from behind and thrusts in her fast and rough. "Eeeek!" she squeaked from the feeling as she move from the thrust. "And that's not all~! Look at the camera, sweet cheeks~!" Lily said, letting go of Chibi's breasts to let them bounce and directing her to a video cam. "Now you're recording this?" Chibi blushes from the view. "Mmhm~, and a lot of Digimon are gonna love this, even Angel~!" Lily chimed, thrusting in Chibi up and down behind.

Chibi winces, but she let out a pleasurable moan from the feeling. Lily smiled and has the video camera zoom in on their crotches. "How's it so far?" Chibi asked blushing. "Very nice~... Now beg for me, sweet cheeks~! Beg me to make you faint from everlasting pleasure~!" "N-no, not doing that." Chibi moans as she shakes her head. Lily frowned and decided to stop. Chibi twitched from the feeling going away, "What's wrong!" "Unless you beg for me, no ecstasy for you~" The Palmon teased and was about to slide out. "No matter what you do, I'm not gonna beg you to make me faint in pleasure!" She tilt her chin up. "In that case~..." Lily giggled and uses the vines to tickle her all over her body.

Chibi started giggling a bit, "H-hey, what're you doing?" "Ready to beg~?" "No..." she giggled out. Lily groaned and got a video message from Kitty. "Hey~... Look at your girlfriend, Angel~!" She then showed Chibi a video of Kitty fucking Angel hard. "Gaghh!.." Chibi blushes at the sight of the two going at it. "AAAHHH~!" Angel was moaning loud with her eyes closed and a happy open wide mouth. "A-Angel?!" Chibi cried out to her. "Well~... You just gonna hang there and watch your gal having all the fun or are you gonna beg for me to have the same as her~?" Lily teased, having her vines tickle Chibi's clit and nipples. "Ngh... I'm not j-jealous.." she winces at the feeling, her body unconsciously trying to push into them.

Lily sighed and went back to fucking Chibi hard. "Ah...ahaha... So you cave in huh?" Chibi asked giggling a bit. "Hm?" Lily hummed. Chibi giggled as she said. "You couldn't wait and make me beg, so you're going on?" Chibi stick her tongue out. Lily glared and have her vines pinched and squeezed her privates! "Ngh!... Don't blame me for being a sore loser!" she winked. "Chibi~...!" Angel said in the video. "Hm?" she looked at the video. "What is it?" "It feels so good~...! You should ask for more too, you know~...!" Angel squealed. Chibi looked shocked and blushed as she said, "You mean... you want me to beg?" "Aaah~! Haah~!" Angel moaned as she orgasmed and the video ended. "H-hey! What was that for?" Chibi asked looking at Lily. "This was as far as Kitty can record it~"

Chibi pouted at the info. "So~... You gonna beg for me now~?" Lily asked as she fucks Chibi faster and harder. "I..." Chibi blushed at the feeling as she having trouble deciding. "Hngh~...!" The pink DemiVeemon couldn't think properly anymore and her mind was flooded with pleasure so she moaned out loud and begged. "P-please... Fuck me.." she said to her. "Fuck me so good that I faint from everlasting pleasure!" she said. Lily grinned as she tickled and thrusted in Chibi. "Is that what you wanted?!" Chibi asked moaning. "I just wanted you to submit and want only ecstasy~" "Whatever you need to do, just tell me~.." Chibi moans in bliss "Just relax and ask for more pleasure~ Then Kitty and I will have you and Angel join in our hot perverted magazine~"

Chibi moans as she relax and get swooned in the thrusting. She then felt tingly inside, signifying she was gonna cum. "I'm... I'm gonna cum." she moans in pleasure. "Oh~? Want my semen in you~?" Lily teased, groping her titties. Chibi shudders from the feeling, "Yes, please fill me." Lily chuckled and kept thrusting in until finally... They both climax at the same time. Chibi releasing her juices while Lily fill her to the brim. Chibi squealed and moaned until she fainted, still hanging. Lily pull out and look to Chibi's face, smiling from bliss of their sexual encounter.

She then takes her to the hot spring where Kitty was finished with fucking with Angel who passed out. "Hello there little kitten, how's the Patamon~?" she asked winking. "Asleep~. Ready to have them for the magazine~?" Lily smiles as she places the Demiveemon next to Angel, the two heads leaning into each other cutely. "What you think? Good~." "Yeah, let's get all ourselves in the showers, we can take pictures there~" Kitty suggested. Lily smiles as she picks up Chibi and Kitty picks up Angel and they head to the shower room.

They then turned on the cold water which splashed on them and woke the two lesbians up. "Hahh?" the two gasped out as they looked around, then at each other. "Oh, Chibi~." "Angel~." The two smile at each other. They then kissed and noticed their butt scars. "Oh, you got one~?" Angel asked surprised, but happy. "Yeah, and yours look cute too~!" Chibi commented, poking her buttocks. The two giggle as they rub the others cheek. "You look so cute together~!" The herms chimed as they pictured this.

The two noticed the flash and turn to smile to see the two of them. "So we'll be in the magazine then~?" "Only if you let us in and you show your cute submissive faces~!" They said. "Um... sure. Go right ahead." The two said. The herms then set the camera to automatically flash every few seconds, enough time for the four to pose differently and naughtily~ "Hey, be easy. We're still sore from the romp you know~." Chibi said to them. Lily and nodded and went to them so they can all pose nakedly. All four were winking at the camera at the final pose.

They've all had their privates exposed. More pages showed them with various naughty poses and various expressions either naughty, shy or embarrassed. Other pages showed them having sex. Angel and Chibi giggled at seeing some of them as they finished. They then head back home, still wet and nude, not bothering to get dressed. "You know, all things consider, I had a really good time." Angel said. "Me too~!" Chibi agreed but then has a dirty idea. "Wanna have tribadism in our room~?" "Oh sure." she said.

As they walk, a piece of paper fell out of Angel's bag. They noticed it and picked it up. Angel proceeded to open it up to see what it was. On it was a phone number and a quick note which Angel reads out loud. "Hope to do you two again soon~ Your herm friends." "Ehehe... Didn't think we make friends so quick." Angel giggle. "Mmhm~! Anyway, wanna sex now~?" Chibi chimed. Angel responded by rubbing Chibi's scar cheek. They smiled and went to their room bed, spreading their legs wide and revealing their vaginas filled with the herms' seed. The two hugged and kissed each other as they prepare for another round...


	32. Blade(F Dewott) X Kat(F Gatomon)

Blade(F Dewott) X Kat(F Gatomon)

My first crossover story. The Dewott was playing at the beach when she met Kat, a easygoing Gatomon who wish to hang out with her.

* * *

It was clear sunny day with blue skies and warm weather. On the beach, a blue otter was standing up as she was holding a towel in her arms. She sighed as the seawater smelled fresh. Feeling comfortable, she lay the towel flat on the sand and lay on top of it, faculty up to the sky. She then slid her dark blue skirt-like fringe off of her. She sighs as she can feel the warm glow hitting her lower areas now. "So nice today." The sun's warm light was heating up her crotch. "Maybe a bit too hot~." She lets out a soft giggle as it tingles.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a ecstatic meow nearby. She got up and looked around for the source of the meow. She then saw a white cat-like creature with sky-blue eyes and a purple-striped tail. 'Who is she? I never seen anyone like her before.' The Dewott wondered about her so she decided to get her attention.. At the shallow part of the ocean. She waded into the water till it reached her waist. She shudder at how surprisingly cold the water was.

She tried to catch her breath as she moves to approach the feline, and then she splashed a bit of water at her. The cat giggles from the cold water and proceeds to splash some back by joining the Dewott in the water. The blue otter giggles at the creature and started a water fight with the feline, trying to make big waves at her with her arms, then the white cat got the jump on her! She was able to catch her, but the impact still sent her down. The Dewott eeped and splashed down in the water, her bare body being touched by another.

She shakes her shock out of her and looked at her. "Hey what's with that?" "Just a little fun between you and me~!" The white cat answered. The Dewott shakes the water off her face and pushes her off to get up. She then decides to get her towel and place it next to the cat's. "Nice to meet you. My name is Blade." The dewott greeted. "A pleasure~... I'm Kat~! I'm a Gatomon~" The Gatomon introduced the same. "Gatomon? Hm, a strange name for a pokemon. I'm a Dewott." "Well, I'm a Digimon." Kat corrected.

"Digimon?" Blade asked sounding confused. "We're entirely different from you. Digimon is short for Digital Monsters. We're kinda like living organic data or something like that." She explained. "Interesting. Well, I'm called a pokemon, like what you're called, it's short for pocket monsters. We're more organic, like real." "Well, we're kinda real too~! I feel alive and whatnot." "Sorry if I sounded mean or anything like that. It was hard explaining it." Blade apologize. "That's okay." Kat forgave. "By the way... You weren't always a..?" "Always what?" "What kind of Pokemon are you now?" "A water type. Second evolution." "Oh. And the name of the Pokemon? Also, your previous form and what you'll become next?" Angel specified. "My pre-evolution is called Oshawott and my final evolution is called Samurott." She answers. "Hmm... Do you change back and forth?" Kat asked out of curiosity.

Blade shakes her head. "Evolution is permanent for a pokemon. Do you?" Blade asked. "I can change back if I want to or if I use up a lot of energy. It's sorta like switching ages." Kat said, showing drawing pictures of herself as a Salamon, Gatomon and Angewomon. "Sigh... Lucky you." Blade said solemnly to Kat. She looks at the otter in confusion, "What do you mean?" "You get to change back into your younger self, but I can't..." "True, but you can maintain your strength and form all the time, I have to revert back." Kat pointed out. "Thanks, I guess~" Blade happily and half-heartedly accepted.

Blade got up, "I had a lot of fun today Kat. Hope to see you again." she prepares to leave. "Where are you going?" "Probably home or to a spa to wash off the saltwater." she said. "What a coincidence~! I was going to a spa myself~!" Kat chimed. "Mind if I join in~?" Blade was surprised at the coincidence, but nods her head. "I don't mind." The Gatomon smiled and came along with her. The two walk together as they headed down the path to the spa. "H-Hey... Random question..." Kat asked. "Do you always love being naked? I mean, you're not wearing a towel like me~" "Well.. I do wear a skirt like fringe most of the time..." she looks away a bit. "But I'm do like being bare." "Me too~" Kat giggled, looking at her un-gloved paws.

Blade noticed the paws and white fur. 'Looks soft.' Kat purred seductively to her as they reached their destination. There were a few female Pokemon and Digimon in the spa. "Excuse me, do you have a private soap bath?" Kat asked the spa operator. "Oh, yes. It's in this small but roomy bamboo-like room. Soundproof too." "Thanks." The feline smiles, though Blade looks at her. "Why you wanna private soap bath? Oh, a little shy bathing with people watching?" Blade asked teasingly. "Mmm~... Maybe a quick catwalk in front of all these ladies, then we take our private bath~?" Kat offered, striking a sexy pose.

Blade blushes a bit from the pose, but giggled. "Suit yourself." They then went to the public area where all the girls are just to show off themselves. 'Wow, she's rather excited to be doing this.' Blade thought out in embarrassment. She at first kept herself covered, but then decided to wink to tease the audience. She would tilt to the side and gave viewers a smile and quick winks to them. They stared in awe, but then try to peek at the parts she didn't cover up, making her eep and cover that exposed part up until the other part is exposed and she has to cover that up.

Kat noticed this and let out a quiet giggle, "I think we can hit the bath now." she said starting to walk towards the bath. "Yay~!" Blade cheered and jumped for joy, unknowingly revealed her entire nude body in front of the audience.

The viewers whistled and cheered as Blade quickly covered her parts, feeling her face heat up. 'My face must be bright at this point.' she thought moving in a quicken pace. They soon went in their private place, which the bath was pretty big for a compact area. "Wow, this place looks nice." Blade said looking around. "Mmhm~! Want me to wash your back~?" Kat offered, touching Blade's back with hers. "Um.. Yeah sure." she said setting into the pleasantly warm water. "Good~! After wetting yourself, stand up and then sit on the surface floor so I can rub your back~!"

Blade nods as she took some soapy water in her hands and washed her upper body thoroughly. Seeing herself ready, she moved and sat up for Kat to rub better. "Okay, don't be too hard." "I'll be gentle." she said sweetly as her paws were on the otter's back. "Mmh~!" Blade shuddered as she felt her gentle paws. 'It feels slightly embarrassing~...' Blade thought as her back tickled a bit from Kat's rubbing. Blade sighed as they went up and down her back. She closes her eyes to relax to the washing, and starts to daydream, but her daydream was interrupted when she felt her butt being touched.

She gasped as she turn to see Kat behind her. "What are you doing?" The Gatomon just giggled and licked her cheek, squeezing her butt a bit. "H-hey, that's not how you wash like that." she stutters blushing a bit. "In my point of view, yes, it is~" Kat said, kissing Blade's cheek. She let out a blush as she felt the kiss, feeling rather embarrassed right now. "I-I... Um..." Blade could not find the right words for what just happened. "P-please stop." she stutters hoping she would. "Why~? Your legs are spreading themselves~" Kat pointed out.

Blade looks down and stops them and closes them, "N-no they're not!" she cries out. Kat smirked as her long tail had snaked to between Blade's hips. "Haa~! Stop that!" she cried out trying to get her tail out. But it tickled as her slit felt the fluffy tip of it. Her body trembles as she moan softly. Kat then embraces Blade, holding her arms in place. The Gatomon even wrapped her legs around on the Dewott's hips. Blade gasped as she felt her body being held and turned towards Kat. "What's the meaning of this?" "Just a little masturbation~... I AM an angelic kitty after all~!" "M-masturbation?... I-I didn't asked for it." she said intending to move, but felt her body paralyzed.

Kat then had them lie down, still holding Blade. "Well~..." She said, inserting her tail inside Blade's pussy. "Ngh~..." she slightly gasped and giggled a bit, feeling the fluffy bits inside her."Care to tell me if you had done this before~?" Kat seductively asked. "Come on, be honest with the Angel giving you love~..." Blade shudders at the seductively sweet tone, "I...I had males before, but- but not females." she spoke before really thinking."I said be honest~" Kat said, swirling her tail tip left and right like a brush in her labia. "Ahh~. What do you mean?" she gasped out feeling the featherly tip tickle her.

Kat strokes Blade's sides. "I can sense you're lying~... Surely you must have done other females, right~?" "Ack!" she felt the tail move back and forth in her slowly "Mrrm~... Eco~... Dyna~... Ohhh~..." Blade admitted, moaning as she felt close. "P-P-Petalll~!" She cries out as she felt liquid spilling through her pussy and out of her folds. Kat smirked as she lets her tail get the juices from in and out before pulling it out, she then showed her tail to Blade and it was dripping with her love juices.

Blade blushes as she can smell her fragrance as she looks at he cat in confusion. "Taste it~" Kat moves her tail towards Blade's mouth and waited for her. Blade hesitated for a moment and then she licked it a bit. She shudders from the sweet and aquatic flavor and sighs. "Need some water to bathe in~?" Kat offered, directing her head to the hot spring in their private bath. "Y-yeah but...Um.. can you let me go first?" "Mind if I carry you~?" Blade blushes, "No I don't mind."

Kat smiled and lifted her up before placing her in the warm waters. Blade sighs in comfort as the water soaked her got in and offered. "Well, my pretty~... Would you like more love from this Angel kitty~?" She said, kissing Blade's cheek. Blade blushes as she looks at the cat's soft, gentle smile. "What else you can do~?" "Mm~... Some teasing~" Kat then runs her paw against Blade's pussy. "Mmm~." Blade moans from the sensitive pussy twitching in arousal. Aug 16Her short tail was even wagging at the pleasurable feeling. "Kat... can you massage my pussy more... please?" she asked embarrassed. "As you wish~" She accepted and massaged Blade's vagina more firmly.

She moans and nuzzles Kat's neck softly with her head. Blade decides to let herself go as she spread her legs wide. She wraps her arms around the kitty's waist, stroking it. "So... soft~." She sighed as she started going down her butt. She can hear Kat purring louder as her hands started stroking the rump. The Gatomon then has Blade nuzzle her breasts. "Hmm..." Kat murrs from the feeling as she thought about their previous session. "That last name as you climaxed... Petal~." "Sh-She's my girlfriend~..." Blade admitted. "Your girlfriend? Aww, so sweet." Kat licked the otter's neck affectionately. "Mmm~... Kiss my pussy with yours~..!" Blade moaned at the moist rough feeling.

Kat complies and pushes her waist against it. Blade moans as she felt her vaginal lips kiss hers. "You seeing anyone?" Blade asked. "No, why~?" Kat asked, rubbing her vagina up-and-down against Blade's. "Curious, I expected a pretty kitty like you to be seeing someone~. Hahh~." She moans out in pleasure. "Well~... I already am~ You~!" Kat answered, thrusting her pussy hard, pressing the pussy-kiss more firmer. "I-I meant dating someone." She pointed out. "It's you~!" Kat answered truthfully.

The Dewott blinked. "Huh? Wait what~?" Blade asked not getting what she's saying. "I was pretending to be on that beach out of nowhere. I am an angel from the skies after all~!" Kat said. "Wait, so that incident was because..?" "I just wanted to get your attention~" Blade blushes at the information and chuckled embarrassed. "I am here to make you experience the ecstatic love of an angel~" Kat said, stroking Blade's cheeks. Blade couldn't help but smile at the words. "You flattered me Kat~." "Thank you, she who will feel the angelic pleasures of the Heavens~!" Kat said ominously, grinding her pussy in a rhythm.

Blade let out a squeal of pleasure and held onto Kat, "Please, I'm in need of a blessing~." She murmurs out. Kat smirks and embraces the Dewott lovingly, moving her entire body up-and-down to rub her pussy and nipples against Blade's Blade shudders and moans, embracing the sweet angelic pleasure. Kat smiled and kisses Blade's neck, licking it as well as she makes quick teasing smooches. Blade moans in bliss as she felt the rough tongue, stroking the cat's back.

As this happens, she felt the cat's mouth slowly move up her neck. "Aagh~..!" Blade mewled as she felt her soft tickly lips. It reached her cheek and still moved upwards. The Gatomon then kisses her passionately. Blade kisses her back, wrestling her tongue. They both wrestled each other's tongues, breasts and vaginas. Blade pushes back and rubbed the feline's nipples, with her own, making both erect.

They're in equal strength, but then Kat started glowing a holy light. Blade gasped and closed her eyes to shield them from the brightness. She then felt a surge of pleasure from Kat. She gasp and moans loudly. "Aah~! Th-This holy light..! It feels so... Amazing~!" Blade moaned, feeling the intense pleasure from her light. She felt the desire for release building within herself. "Let it out Blade~... Show me your love and affection~." Kat said in a soft, loving tone. Blade nodded and screamed out in pure ecstasy, cumming her creamy juices out of her labia and pussy.

Her body felt like it was struck by lightning as she spasms through the orgasm. Kat smiled and meows softly as she cums as well, yet she didn't become exhausted as Blade, who was panting heavily after she finishes. "So, my beloved cutie~ How was the love of an angel from me~?" Kat asked as she hugged and nuzzled Blade. Blade smiled and hugged back. "It was nothing I've ever experienced." She answered sweetly. Kat smiled and noticed her yawning a bit. "I better get home." Blade murmurs as she tries to get out before falling asleep. Kat smiled and licked her cheek. "Let me help you~"

Kat helped by getting out and helping her out the spring soon got out and got noticed by some bystanders who giggled and blew a kiss at them. They then decided to give them one last show, even though Blade was tired. "Can you last for one more round~?" Kat asked. "O-Only when you're masturbating me from behind~..." Blade nodded, blushing excitedly but nervously about being molested in front of public. "Don't be surprised if you get penetrated." She teases. She giggles as Kat lays her on her belly on top.

She then embraces Blade from behind like earlier and they both sat down, showing the Dewott's exposed body in front of the crowd. "Ta-da~..!" "Khheee~!" She shrieked and tried to cover her breast, but her arms were restrained from behind by Kat. The crowd cheered in a frenzy as some started taking pictures or record. "H-Hey, no. No pictures." Blade calls out looking at them. "Kat, say something~!" "Zoom in as close as you like~!" Kat merely chuckled, making Blade cry in humiliation and then felt something slithering around her nether regions and looked down. "Huh?" The Dewott saw it was the Gatomon's tail teasing her pussy.

Blade's face reddens as she looks at the feathered end. "Wait, no~! Stop~!" She cries out. The feathery tips started tickling her folds, making them moist with her pre. "Stop~! Someone help~!" She cries out in mock distressed, tears running down her cheek. Kat smiled and pressed the tip of her tail against Blade's pussy. Blade begs for her not that, anything but that. "N-no, not that~! Anything but that~!" She cries out trying to get away, but then she felt Kat's tail thrust its way through her labia!

Blade let out a gasp as she felt the tail go though her folds, rubbing her inner walls. "N-Noo~... Not there~..!" Blade weeped as she felt the feathery parts brushing her labia around inside. "Why not? You're squeezing me snugly~." She commented. "Though~... Your tail feels nice around my slit too~" Kat winked, feeling Blade's wagging flappy otter tail. Blade blushed as she didn't realize it during the commotion. "Th-That can't be~..." She pretended to deny it, but her tail and butt felt Kat's wetness from behind. "Don't you feel me wet down there?" She teases licking her blue cheek.

The Dewott felt hotter around her cheeks as she tries to look away with closed eyes. Blade was keeping up the mock submissive denial as she started to prod her own tail from behind in Kat's pussy. 'Gotta endure... Don't let her get to you.' she thought and slowly inserted her tail in Kat's pussy from behind. Kat started to purr as she smiled a bit. "Oh? Deciding to go along with the fun~?" Blade just moaned and shook her head, pretending to struggle out of Kat's grasp. Kat giggled as she moves to tickle the otter's nipples.

Blade blushes deep and tries not to giggle. "Come on, be honest with yourself." "I..." She started out. She then kept wiggling her otter tail inside Kat's labia. "Yes?" Kat asked waiting for the expected words. "I want to cum~... With you~..!" The Dewott admitted. The feline smiles as she soon increased her pace in the otters labia. Blade squeals as she does the same. Blade shudders, nearing her limit. The audience looked in awe but kept quiet, not wanting to make some sort of scene. "Okay, let's see if you like this~!" Blade shoved her tail in as deep as she could.

Kat then moaned as she felt her tail go in like a cock. "Like it~? Well how's this~?" Blade squirms around Kat's grip, then grabbed Kat's breast and started squeezing. "Oooh~!" Kat mewled at her touch. They continued to tease each other until they're close to cumming. 'Time to make the cat squirt first for a change~!' she started thrusting and squeezing harder. 'Nyaah~! Not gonna give up~!' Kat said as she replaced her finger with her tail. "Y-yaiiee~!" Blade yelped as she felt the feathery tip rub her insides. 9Both girls screamed out in pleasure as their tails thrust into both their pussies.

It brought them a intense orgasm as they cried out. Their cum fluids splashed on the floor as their moaned like babes. The crowd cheered and woot at the scene. The girls panted as they were feeling exhausted. "Okay... Now are you satisfied~?" she asked the cat. "Mmhm~" Kat nodded as she collapsed. Blade slowly got up and helped Kat up too. "Thanks for the spa trip Kat~. I had fun~." she smiled. "Your welcome, Blade~!" "I need to get going, but first~..." she grabbed Kat and kissed her fiercely and passionately.

Kat was surprised, but gave in and returned her love. Blade separated, "Thought I give you a surprise for a change. Can we meet again?" Kat smiled and tickled Blade's chin. "I'll be sure to call you~" "Come by and visit us when you have the time. Petal, Eco and Dyna will be fun." Blade smiles. "Thanks~, but I've only eyes on you~" Kat chuckles and licks her cheek. "Aww, love at first sight~?" Blade asked teasingly. Kat nodded and glowed a bright light. "Huh? Kat what's going on?" she said covering her eyes. "I'm digivolving." She replied.

Blade stared in wonder as Kat's form changed, becoming more humanoid and wing starting to appear on her back. Kat, now an Angewomon, leaned in and kissed Blade before flying off, leaving behind white feathers falling. The Dewott blushes as she picked a feather up. She smiles as she started to head on home. 'I hope I can meet her again soon... Such a sweet angel kitty~.'

* * *

I'm posting this in both partners since it involves each other, so no comments in regards of seeing them in both stories.


End file.
